Twilight Nightshade's Hale
by MarsPlanetsGirl
Summary: Lace had been told her time was running out, but it all seemed to stop when she got moved to Forks...
1. Preface

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

This is my Twilight story. It's a JasperxOC story, as well as a AlicexOC story.

I own nothing to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I could hear them yelling at each other, I didn't want this, none of them should have been fitting, not now, I needed all three of them right now...

Please don't argue... please...

* * *

Preface - I'm sat in the back of a 2004 Chevrolet Avalanche; two back packs filled with my stuff sit in the seat beside me, while two large trunk suitcases clutter the boot of the truck.

Sat up front is the hell-stress who's carting me of to my so called new life. But no one's even bothered to ask if I wanted this new life, for all they know I may just want my death, handed to me in the most brutal way, so no one can tell that the dead shell that's left is mine, though my best friend Sirius Drachen, would probably be able to know it was me.

I sigh inwardly at the thought of Sirius, I'd never got the chance to tell him I was been moved, he'd probably be pissed at me right now, but in the long run, it wasn't my fault.

The woman driving me to hell is called Morgan Cole. To most, Morgan would seem nice, kind and sweet. To me, she's too nice, too kind, and too sweet. I can't stand people like her, they act like they have the perfect blue sky hanging over their heads with no grey clouds, well they should try out my world, they'd all soon change their shitty little happy go lucky minds.

The only thing I'm looking forward to; the rain. They told me that my new home always has rain, and that's my favourite kind of weather, has been since I was little, ever since my parents funeral, it sounds morbid but I don't give a shit, it helps me remember them, or forget them. I haven't figured that out yet.

* * *

_Flashback; A five year old Lace Nightshade stands over two open graves. The rain pours down heavily as thunder streaks across the mist blue sky. Out of the mist a large meaty hand lands to rest on Lace's right shoulder._

A large male kneels beside Lace, his face still clouded by the thick mist that hung heavy around the almost abandoned graveyard, a strong and frightening voice says "Don't worry my little Lace, I'll take care of you".

* * *

A sudden jolt pulled me from my daze; I looked out of my window as the rain now streaked down it, making it look like fallen tears. I soon realized why the car had jolted; we'd stopped at a bunch of stop lights.

_**'Must be Forks' **_I thought.

I look around when I hear a voice talking; I roll my eyes as I realize it's just Morgan talking, again. She never knew how to shut up; you'd think she'd have learnt that I'm not a people person.

_**'Corkscrew the bitch's mouth up'**_I hear myself thinking, but I don't hear it said in my voice, I hear it in Sirius' voice, and then a mental image of him smiling like an idiot pops into my mind, and I feel myself grow a small sad smile.

I turn back to look out of the window again, my head resting against the cold glass as I watched the rain drops fall down the partly steamed window, but only because of my breath was hitting the glass. Morgan continued to talk though I wasn't really listening, though I guessed she was talking to me about my so called new life. The car jolts again as Morgan pulls away from the stop lights.

Morgan looks back at me from the mirror, she sighs as she asks "You're not listening, are you?".

'No I'm not!' I think but what I say isn't that, "Yeah. You where telling me about Forks!".

Morgan smiles as she turns her eyes back to the road, she says "Your gonna love it here. And the school is close by, you'll make new friends. Who knows, maybe get a boyfriend. Or you know a girlfriend".

I roll my eyes again, as I continue to look out of the window.

* * *

A/N - There'll be more up soon. You don't have to review, but it would be nice. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Ch 1, Small Hugs And Big Piano's

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:..

I own nothing to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

Hope you enjoy it.

~~~~

.:Chapter One - Small Hugs And Big Piano's;

After a couple of roads Morgan pulls the car into a drive way. I sigh as I grab both of my bags and climb out of the car. Morgan smiles as I walk up beside her, she says "We'll grab your other stuff in a few. I want to show you something. Come on". Morgan grabs my arm and drags me towards the front porch, but we hadn't got four feet when I pulled my arm back and screamed "Don't!". Morgan froze slightly as she realized her fault straight away; she says "I'm sorry. I didn't...". I hold up my hand as I say "No, it's... What was it you wanted to show me?". I try to smile, and succeed in showing one of my infamous fake smiles. Morgan nods as she says "Follow me". I nod as I sling one of my rucksacks over my shoulder and follow her into the house.

The inside of the house was beautiful, probably ordinary to the others who had seen it, but with the house I was raised in, this house looked like a palace. Morgan lead me through into the living room and then through some double doors that leaded into a largish second living room, I froze suddenly when I saw what was sitting in the room, it was a beautiful black grand piano. Morgan smiles as she sees the look of awe on my face, she asks one simple question "You like it?". And I can't help but stammer in my reply "Ye… yes. It's… its beautiful… but… why?". Morgan gives me a soft smile as she says "They told me you liked to play. I thought it'd be nice for you to have something…" Morgan gave soft chuckle as she continued "Excuse the pun, but something solid to hold on to". I give a soft smile, and I surprise myself when I realize I actually mean it, even if it was just a small one. "Thank you". I didn't know whether to hug Morgan or to shake her hand, after all I hadn't had much experience in this kind of stuff, who am I kidding I haven't had any experience at all.

Well now was a better time than ever, I sucked up all my courage and closed the gap between us, and slowly pressed my arms to her back as I gave her a hug, and a very uncomfortable one. I could just imagine Sirius rolling about on the floor in laughter as he held his side in pain. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Morgan slowly pat my back. Just as Morgan was getting used to the hug I pulled away.

Human contact like this was still new and alien to me; I wasn't ready to fully surrender to it.

Morgan smiles as she says "Come on lets go get your trunks, and get you unpacked and settled". I nod as Morgan leads my back through the two living rooms. As we passed the stairs I dropped my back packs and continued to follow Morgan.

~~~~

A/N - Small chapter, I know, there'll be more up soon.

You don't have to review, but it would be nice. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Ch 2, Old Memories

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

I own nothing to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

Hope you enjoy it.

~~~~

.:Chapter Two - Old Memories;  
After a much amusing attempted to drag my trunks upstairs and into my new room, Morgan had left to prepare dinner, leaving me to unpack in silence.

Half way through packing I came across a silver framed photo of my mom and dad from their wedding day. I sighed as I ran my fingers over the slightly chipped frame; the chipping of the frame had been caused when my uncle had thrown it out of my old bedroom window while yelling 'You're an ungrateful little bitch'. I sank slowly down onto my black and purple quilt covered bed as I looked at the photo. I'd cried every night after their deaths till is was ten, and then new tears came, tears from abuse and miss-treatment. My Uncle had been quite nice towards me till that age.

In my heart at such a young age I wanted to believe that he was just drunk and didn't know what he was doing, but I grow up all too soon, and with that the realization that he wasn't drunk and that he knew exactly what he was doing hit me like thunder. But in the long run, it doesn't matter why he did it, he just did it, and he didn't care. And now he was rotting in some dank, dark cell -- and I hadn't cried a single tear since I'd been taken from my Uncle's grip, that grip I remember all too well, that grip I'll remember for years to come, and I'm not planning on crying; not for him, never for him.

I guess in the end that was the one and only thing that I was truly grateful for when it came down to the people that had helped my escape from that hell hole; they had helped me, but it wasn't like I owed them anything. That was their job; to help kids like me. But I could at least try to be nice towards Morgan every now and again.

I sighed as I stud back up and carried the photo to the bed side cabinet and placed it next to the lamp that also sat there. I knew I could do this, I could try to get along with Morgan, and I knew that's all she was asking for, she hadn't pushed me to try too hard to get along with her, and somehow I knew she'd wait for me to come to her, and I was grateful for that.

I sigh as I go back to unpacking my stuff. A few seconds later I pull out a smallish shoe box, I smile slightly as I run my fingers over the worn lid, I slowly remove the lid as I sit back down on the bed, in the box was a bunch of pictures, some of my mom and dad, but most of them are of me and Sirius, the first photo at the top was of me and Sirius when we were on the fairground waltzers last year. I smile slightly at the photo, he was my only friend, my brother in my mind, and he was the only person I was gonna miss from my old life.

I look up when I hear a knock on the door, standing there is Morgan, she smiles as she says "Dinner's ready". I nod as I replace the lid on the box and put it on the bed, I then stand and head out of the room after Morgan.

I followed Morgan, my head down slightly as my eyes follow the floor. As we reached the kitchen the smell of food hit my senses and almost made my eyes water as looked up at the source of the food. On a largish table was a spread that I would consider fit for a four people family, but this was only because I was used to eating small cold amounts of food.

Morgan motions for me to take the seat opposite from her, and I nod as I nervously sit down. Once I was sat down I placed my interlaced hands in my lap as I looked down. I looked up though when I heard Morgan ask "What's wrong? You not hungry?". I look down at my lap, annoyed and sad at myself for not knowing what to do. A few moments later I look up again when I notice food appearing on my plate.

Morgan smiles as if she knows what's wrong, she says "It's ok you know, I'm not gonna keep you from eating. Come on, dig in". She nods towards my plate with another smile. I slowly reach up and take hold of the fork beside my plate, and then slowly pierce a piece of the food on the sharp fork edges.

Morgan watched my eat slowly for the rest of dinner, and every time I looked up at her, she'd smile, just a simple smile, but something I felt I would probably get used to.

As I finished the last of the food on my plate, a bowl appeared in front of me, and the smell of custard and sponge filled my nose. I watched as Morgan took hold of my empty plate and put in its place the bowl, she then turned and took my plate to the sink, she then turned and joined my at the table again.

"When do I start school?". "Monday. Though, you're not the only new student. Chief Swan's daughter just joined her names Bella. Who knows, you two might become friends". I nod as I say "Sounds nice".

Later;- After dinner I got a shower, and then head to my new bed. I didn't go to sleep straight away; I didn't feel like I could. So instead I opted to listen to the heavy patters of rain drops hitting the roof and window, as I watched the shadows of the trees outside play across the bedroom wall across and next to me. It was around 01:00 when the world of sleep finally took over me, but I didn't dream of anything, my mind was just a blank black wall.

~~~~

A/N - Longer this time. There'll be more up soon.

You don't have to review, but it would be nice. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Ch 3, Meeting New People

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.  
.:Chapter Three - Meeting New People:.

Hay guys, sorry for takeing so long, but heres a new chapter.

I own nothing to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

Hope you enjoy it.

~~~~

The next day - I woke at around 10 O'clock, and to my surprise I'd slept great, better than I had since I was ten. I sigh as I push back my quilts and climb out of bed. After getting dressed into simple but warm clothes, I made the bed and then head out of the room and down stairs.

I stop at the bottom of the steps when I hear people talking, there were three extra; two males and a female. I sigh slightly as I step completely off the steps and head towards the kitchen, were I was 100% sure the owners of the voices where.

I stop in the door way; stud in the kitchen was Morgan, and of course three people I'd never met before; like I'd thought two were male and one was female.

The older of the two males looked like the kind I'd describe as having a very private mind, he has a mustache, and short brown hair with brown eyes, and stands at about 6' 0½" feet tall.

And the younger of the two males stands at around 6' 7" feet tall, with a toned and muscular build, and would be best described as having dark russet skin, and long black hair, that stops at around his mid back.

The female has a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair and wide chocolate brown eyes; she has a heart-shaped face, a widow's peak, a thin nose, and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin and full lips, she stands at 5' 4" and looks like she weighs about 110 pounds.

I keep quiet, almost hiding behind the door, but my senses told me they were ok, that there was nothing to fear of these new comers. Morgan turns to face me when she catches my movements at the door.

"Lace, you're up" she says as she moves towards me.

As she says this the other three look towards me. I notice how the girl smiles slightly.

Morgan must have knowing my fellings, because she says "It's ok. Their not gonna hurt you".

I nod uncertanily as I walk forward a bit.

The girl stands up and walks towards me as she says "Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you". Bella then holds out her hand with a warm smile.

I look at her hand for a few seconds and then slowly reach out and take hold of it as I say "Yeah. I'm Lace".

Bella smiles as she motions to the older male and says "This is my dad, Charlie". I nod with a small smile.

"And this is Jacob Black" Bella says as she motions to the other male.

I nod again as I say "It's nice to meet you". I then look towards Charlie as I say "I'll try and stay out of trouble sir".

Charlie nods as he says "That's all I ask. And welcome to Forks".

"Thank you, sir" I reply.

"Bella, was just saying how she'll be going to the local supermarket soon, I was thinking that if Bella didn't mind, you could go with her. Get some things in for yourself, like candles, shampoo, toothpaste" Morgan says as she looks at me with a smile.

I look at Morgan with a lost look, was she doing this on porpous, she knew I had no money. Morgan frowns when she sees the look on my face, she then says "Come with me, I want to show you something".

I nod slowly as I follow Morgan out off the room.

I sigh slightly when we stop in the second living room. I watch as Morgan reachs into the back of the grand piano and then pulls out two brown paper envelopes, she then turns and holds it out towards me.

"The lawyer who defended you gave me this, said it was found in you're uncles posetion, but the letters say they belong to you" Morgan says.

I reach out and take the envelopes. I then open the first and begin to read it;

_'__Dear, Miss. Lacey Francisco Melina Stone-Nightshade,  
I write to tell you of the fortune you will receive when you become the age of eighteen it stands now at Two Million dollars but it now stands at $337662000 Dollars, due to the still incoming fund.  
Now on a more serious note; should you die due to natural causes your closest family member will receive the money, in this case your Uncle; Dale Nightshade._  
_Yours sincerely, Mr. Bob Yearwood'._

I frown at the words before me, an then after a few seconds I open the second letter and begin to read it;

_Dear, Miss. Lacey Francisco Melina Nightshade,  
I write to tell you that in the recent days it was discovered that your Uncle, one Dale Nightshade, tired to kill you due to the inheritance that you had received from Scarlet and Kaige Nightshade.  
Now you will have no doubt heard that you're Uncle was placed in jail for 5 years, and know that I did try to get him in for many more, but the judge wouldn't have it.  
For you're one safety you will be put into the care of one Morgan Cole until the age of 19.  
Hope you are having a nice day,  
Mr. Bob Yearwood._

After a few seconds of staring at the piece of paper in front of me, I look up from the paper, my eyes lost slightly and my mind still swimming from the information that I'd just processed.

"That's how this all happened" I say absently.

I look at Morgan, and find her holding out a small see through plastic bag, inside the bag where two plastic cards and a another slip of paper.

I reach out and take it as I say "How did you get these, I know I'm not the brightest little hen, but I know they don't give these to any one but the rightful owner".

Morgan smiles, and then says "I'm trusted very well by the company that helped you, and I want you to know that you can trust me too".

I nod with a small smile, and then say "Yeah, I know, but I still need time".

Morgan nods, and then turns and walks back through into the kitchen. I frown slightly when I realize that Morgan was forcing her smile.

"Hay, you ready?" Bella's voice asks. I look up to find Bella and Jacob looking at me.

"Morgan said everything was sorted" Bella tells me.

I nod and say "Yeah, let me just grab a jacket and then we can go".

I smile slightly when I realize I might actually like these two. I then turn and quickly run up stairs.

~~~~

A/N - That's all for now, but there'll be more up so, and I promise I'll try and hurry up.

You don't have to review, but it would be nice. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Ch 4, Shopping In Forks

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.  
.:Chapter Four - Shopping In Forks:.

I own nothing to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

Hope you enjoy it.

~~~~

I stand in the freezing cold as I wait for Bella to climb out of her Chevy Truck. I freeze and jump all at the same time when a firm hand slaps my back gently.

"See you around Lace" Jacob says as he steps in front of me.

I smile slightly relieved, and then say "Yeah, nice to meet you Jacob". Jacob holds his hand up, and I nod as we high five.

"See you Bells" he says as he turns to face Bella.

Bella nods as she says "Yeah, see you later".

Jacob nods and then begins to walk off down the street. Bella smiles as she turns to face me, her chocolate brown hair swaying gently into the wind. I smile a small smile and then turn and walk towards the shops.

"So, you and Jacob seem to be pretty close" I ask, trying my best to start a conversation.

Bella nods and then says "Yeah, we used to hang out as kids, before I stopped visiting Charlie".

I nod as I rub my cold nose and then ask "So, are you two dating?".

Bella laughs an uncomfortable laugh and then says "No, no, we're just friends. Why you interested?".

I laugh slightly as I push open the door to the shops, and then say "No, don't get me wrong, Jacob seems like a nice guy, but I'm more into the mysterious kind".

"I know what you mean" Bella tells me as she grabs two baskets.

I smile and then say "Thanks, so, I heard we're gonna be going to the same school".

Bella nods as we begin to walk, she then says "Cool. Forks is a little weird though".

"Bella, I was born weird" I tell her with a smile and then rub my nose again.

Bella laughs and then linked her arm through mine. I smile as one single thought came to me, _I was gonna like this girl._

~~~~

A/N - It's a short chapter i know, but i when i was writitng this i had some great ideas for the scene, and then i got really ill and everything ended up like this. I think its a nice little scene between Lace and Bella, and that's what I wanted.

You don't have to review, but I would be nice, and it would also mean a lot to me. So could at least please try. Please, and thank.


	6. Ch 5, Monday At Forks High 1

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

Chapter five is up, well part one of chapter five. I don't anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

Ohh, by the way, I based Lace's look on Avril Lavigne, and the I better tell you who I based Sirius Dracken's looks off, Michael Buble with kinda spiky hair. :) (:

(; RXR. RXR. ;)  


* * *

  
.:Chapter Five - Monday At Forks High - Part One:.  
I stood in front of the building of Forks High; well more like buildings. It was like someone had gone crazy and decided to just build some mismatched buildings.

The ends of my blonde hair blow softly, but luckily I'd decided to wear my brown mink slouch beret today, so the rest of my hair wasn't a mess; yet.

I sigh as I head into the school grounds; the rain had started up again about five minutes ago, and I'd got stuck in it because I'd walked to school.

Stupidly I'd turned down Bella's offer of a lift to school, at the time I'd not wanted to be in the way, but now I'd really wished I'd have said yes, not that the rain bothered me, but because I was wearing my favorite black leather buckle converse.

I jump back completely when I hear a loud horny been blared out behind me. I turn around sharply to find a red red BMW M6 convertible, and behind that was a silver Volvo S60R.

I roll my eyes and then say "What? Didn't you see me walking? It's raining jackass, can't walk that fast or see that well when it's raining!".

I then turn and begin to walk off. I look around slightly when I realize that the other students were staring at me.

"Hay Lace" I hear Bella's voice call.

"Hay" I say as I turn round to face Bella.

Bella smiles as she says "So, first day, you dreading it".

"I would be lying if I said no, so, yeah" I tell her truthfully.

Bella nods and then says "Come on, lets go get your time table, and singed in. Then you can begin your day of untold hell".

I shake my arms in a sarcastic joyful way as I say "Yeeeaaah".

Bella laughs as she links arms with me again, she then asks "May I show you the way Miss. Nightshade?".

"On one condition, that we walk like were in the Wizard of OZ" I tell her with a nod as I place my hands on my hips.

"I think I can do that" Bella says with strong smile.

I smile as I then take Bella and myself into the Wizard of OZ walk, you know the one that Dorothy, and the others do down the yellow brick road.

Half way to the steps I notice a 6' 3" male who has golden honey blond hair that looks a mess but nice at the same time, and to me he was best described as being impossibly beautiful, but my instincts told me that he was a beautiful dark mystery; which wrote bad for me.

What I also noticed was that he was muscular but lean, and that he had pale marble like skin which made the purple like bruise shadows under his eyes show a bit more, and what was very strange was that his eyes, they were, well they were a golden amber topaz colour.

I quickly pull my gaze away from him when I looks at me with a sort of hurt expression.

I smile slightly as I watch Bella scan over my timetable.

"We have nearly every lesson together, except history and biology. Never mind though, we have every other class together" Bella says as we start walking.

I look up at the grey cloud covered sky, I blink slightly as the rain falls down onto my face.

"You know Bella, I have something to tell you, and its kinda weird" I say as I look back towards Bella.

Bella nods as she looks at me with that warm shy smile of hers.

"Your official the first female friend I have ever had" I tell her, and grin widely, surprising myself only slightly when I realise I'm actually a little happy about this.

Bella smiles widely as well, and then says "I'm not gonna hug you, but I do feel very special at the moment. And I would love to say the same thing back, but I did have one best friend before, it didn't last though".

I nod as I say "Well, that person better know they missed out on one hell of a friend, and I will also let you know that I will be the only friend you'll ever need,.. maybe,.. probably,.. you might wanna get life insurance".

Bella laughs as she says "Ok, I'll get that done. But first we better get to class".

I nod as I raise my arm into the air and point to the sky, as I do this I say "On wards Bella, to the class of doom".

The first three lesson it went by pretty normally, I did of course have to stand at the front of the those classes at the beginning and tell every one about myself, and then luckily I got to sit next to Bells in those lessons.

With Bella there beside me the class were almost bearable; we did however get told of for laughing to much in English when one of the jocks was late and got yelled at, and then went and made a bigger idiot of himself my passing wind when he sat down at his desk.

And then the heavenly moment came, dinner time...

* * *

A/N - HAy guys, hope you liked this chap, part two will hopefull be out soon.

You don't have to review, but I would be nice, and it would also mean a lot to me. Please, and thank.


	7. Ch 6, Monday At Forks High 2

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.  
.:Chapter Five - Monday At Forks High - Part Two:.

Part two is up, sorry it took so long. I don't anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

RXR

* * *

I groan as I turn around and stand by Bella as we look to find a table to sit at, I groan when I realises that we were gonna end up sitting at the table Bella had told me about.

"Bella I don't wanna sit with them. Their not the type of people I get along with" I tell Bella as she leads me towards the table.

"Trust me, everything will be fine" Bella tells me.

I groan as I realise I was gonna have to trust her judgement. I slow to a stop as we finally reach the table. I smile awkwardly as the five people look up at me, three of them were males and the other two were female.

Bella motions for me to sit down next to her, and I do. I then sit there extremely quiet.

"So, Bella? Whose your little friend?" a harsh female voice asks.

I look towards the source of the voice, and find a 17 year old girl with dark wavy brown hair and hate filled blue eyes. I knew instantly I was _sooo_ going dislike this bitch.

"This is Lace Nightshade. Lace just moved here, she's living with Morgan Cole, her step-aunt" Bella says.

Let just say, that at that sentence I was jumping with joy at what Bella had said, I mean come on I didn't need any one knowing about my problems.

"Oh!" the girl responds, faking trying to sound interested.

The girl smiles as she looks at me and then asks "I'm Jessica by the way. So, why aren't you living with your parents?".

I roll my eyes and then say "Well, first, I don't think that got any thing to do with you. Second, I still don't think that's got any thing to do with you, and third, what was the third?... Oh yeah, that's got nothing to do with you".

I then smile politely as I see the utter shock on her dumb ass face.

"There's no need to be mean!" Jessica pathetically wines, trying desperately to put on a fake pout and tears.

"Really? Well I'll make you a deal, I won't be mean, if you stop pretending to like me" I tell her, my anger raising slightly.

Jessica sits there in shock, and then suddenly says "I'm not pretending! How dare you say I am!".

I shake my head as I give a small chuckle "I know your kind all to well, your the popular girl, the sort that acts nice, and kind to everyone, but in actually fact your not, your just a self centred bitch".

I look up slowly when I feel five very odd presences. I look towards the cafeteria door that leads outside.

I watch as a astoundingly gorgeous 5' 4½ female, with long blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back and golden amber eyes that have soft purple bruise-like shadows under them, along with marble white skin, walks into the cafeteria.

Stood next to her was hottish and very burly 6' 1" guy, he has short cut dark brown hair, and golden amber eyes that have purple bruise-like shadows under them, he also has marble white skin.

Behind them was a a hottish 6' 1" guy, he has messy bronze hair and golden amber eyes with purple bruise-like shadows under them, he also had marble white skin.

The second to last was a 5' 5" female with short cropped, spiky, deep black hair and golden amber eyes that looked beautiful on her, she had soft purple bruise-like shadows under her eyes, that went well with her 'pixie-like' features with marble white skin.

Next to her was the guy from earlier. I looked away though when I saw him holding hands with the 'pixie' girl. I quickly look round when I hear Jessica say my name.

I quickly duck down when I see her pull her spoon back and then releases it. I look round to find that the guy with the messy bronze hair was the one the flying food had hit.

"Oh my god! Edward, I'm so sorry" Jessica explains as she rushes from her seat and towards the guy called Edward.

As I hear this I instantly burst out into a fit of giggles, and in the process end up falling off my chair. I look up quickly when I feel a foot kick my hip. I glare at Jessica as I begin to stand up.

"Who the hell do you think you are you anorexic bitch?" I yell at her as I begin to advance on her.

I sigh as stop and let Jessica run straight past me. I wasn't gonna hurt her; I may not of liked her, but that doesn't mean I was gonna hurt the stupid idiot. I look round quickly when I hear a low grunt of pain. I glare directly at Jessica when I see Bella now laying on the floor.

"Your really, really not worth my time Jessica! But you hurt her again, then I'll hunt you down and shave of all your hair" I yell, causing her to run off faster.

I then quickly turn and walk towards Bella, not once caring about the fact that the entire hall was watching what had happened. I quickly grab both mine and Bella's bags and then help Bella up off the floor.

"Thanks" Bella says as she finally reaches her feet.

"You didn't have to do that though" she tells me as we begin to walk off.

"Come on Bells, what kind of friend would I be I didn't stick up for you" I tell her.

I laugh slightly when I see her bright smile.

* * *

A/N - HAy guys, hope you liked this chap, more up soon.

You don't have to review, but I would be nice, and it would also mean a lot to me. Please, and thank.

Guys please review. RXR!!


	8. Ch 7, History Lesson

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

I don't anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.

* * *

.:Chapter Six - History Lesson:.  
I sigh as I walk through into my second to last lesson of the day; history. I was always good in history, never really knew why.

I walk towards the teacher, and say "Um, I'm new. And you gotta sign this to say I came to class".

The teacher turns to face me, showing that they were a female teacher, she had long brown hair and deep brown eyes.

The teacher nods and then says "Ok, you'll have to sit next to Mr. Hale, that's the only free seat".

I nod as I look in the direction she motions to. My eyes widen slightly as I see the guy from earlier; _this might become a problem_.

"You don't have to tell the others anything about yourself, but if you want to" she tells me.

"No. Thanks though, but I've had to do that all morning, I just really want to get started on this lesson" I tell her with a sigh.

She smiles and then says "I'm guessing you like History".

I give a simple nod as she hands me as largish text book. I nod once again and then turn and walk towards my new seat. I instantly ignore th constant stares from the other students, and the male sat beside me.

I breath out as I pull my hair it a messy bun and then pull a pad of paper out along with a pen. I quickly flip to a clean page, and then sit waiting patiently for the lesson to begin.

40 minutes later - I groan silently as I sit back straight and stretch my arms above my head causing a succession of cracks to sound out. I look round slightly when I hear groans of disgust.

I look out of the corner of my eye and see the guy next to me, whose name I'd learnt was Jasper Hale. I watch as he keeps his head down and his eyes locked on the pad of paper in front of him. I laugh inwardly when I see the large columns of writing from this lesson.

I smile slightly when I feel Jasper' warm golden topaz amber look up and lock with my pale green ones. The tangling curls of his honey blond dangle over his beautiful pale face slightly.

I watch as he hurriedly tries to cover something up. I roll my eyes as I turn back to my pad of paper in front of me.

I smile slightly as the bell rings ending the lesson. I stand up and pull on my coat, I groan in pain as my hip hits the desk table as Jasper quickly pushes past me. I watch as he stops slightly, but then quickly continues to walk off. I shake it off quickly as I grab my stuff and head out of the class.

I smile as Bella links her arm with mine outside class.

"So, how was your lesson?" she asks me.

"Ok. That Hale guys frickin weird, it was like he was paranoid or something" I tell her.

I look up when I hear low voices bickering between each other; I frown slightly when I see Jasper and the 'pixie' girl are the owners of the voices that are bickering. I look away quickly when both pair of eyes look towards me.

"You like him really" Bella tells me with a small laugh.

I smile as I say "Maybe, maybe not".

I look back at Bella and we both start to laugh at this.

"Come on" she tells me. I nod as she leads me off to our last lesson of the day; art.

* * *

A/N - Hay guys, hope you liked this chap, more parts will hopefull be out soon.

I'm not gonna ask nicely this time because noone ever reviews. So instead all i will say it RXR! RXR! RXR! RXR!


	9. Ch 8, Message's From Afar

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

I don't anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.

* * *

.:Chapter Eight - Message's From Afar.:.

I sat quietly at the kitchen table as I eat the food Morgan had made for dinner. I'd already eaten two platefuls of food, and Morgan had said that everything had to be eaten. I looked up slightly when I heard Morgan talking to someone.

"Yeah, she's eating at the moment... Of course... I love you... Yeah, bye".

I quickly turn my attention back to the food on my plate. I look up slightly when Morgan walks back into the kitchen. I sigh as I finish my third plate, and push the plate away.

"Ok. Desert" Morgan tells me.

I watch as Morgan quickly clutters around the kitchen, after placing a largish bowl vanilla ice cream and red fruit jelly in front of me; the bowl had a small multicoloured towel under it. I smile slightly as I look up at her.

"Who were you talking to?" I ask politely.

Morgan smiles at me as she sits down opposite from me, she then says "That was a friend of mine. A very old, good, close friend of mine".

I nod as I say "Do... do... No it doesn't matter. It'd be rude of me to asks".

Morgan smiles as she says "Go on. I'm sure it won't be. Go on, say what you were going to".

"I was just wondering if you said you... loved all your friends?" I ask her as I spoon some ice cream over some jelly.

Morgan laughs slightly and then says "He's was a crush when I was younger, and then one day last year, he asked me out for coffee and things lead on from there. But he's a business man, so he works in different countries, but you'll met him one day, finger crossed".

I nod with a smile as I say "It must be nice,.. to have someone that close".

Morgan nods with a strong smile, she then says "Why don't you take your dessert upstairs. I'm sure you have homework to do. Just bring the bowl down when your finished".

I nod with a smile as I say "Thank you".

Morgan then stands up and walks off. I sigh as I stand up and pick up the bowl, I then turn and head for my room.

I sigh as I shut the door of my room, and then walked towards the work desk that sat in the corner of my room that was from the left of my bed. I place the bowl down, and then turn towards the set of draws in the room.

I breath out as I pick up my hair claw, and then drag my hair into a mess bun of sorts. I then grip the bottom of my top and pull it free from my body. I groan as I look down at my side, the once black and blue bruise was now bleeding into sickly yellow and green looking colours.

I turn and walk towards the beside draws and pull open the bottom draw, I then pull a large wooden box that had a carved pentacle star design on the top of the lid.

I sighed as I pulled the lid up; inside was a bunch of rolled up bandages, sowing needles, cream lotions, some other random shit and a thickish double folded black and red leather folder looking thing.

I breath deep as I take hold of a lotion tube, and squirt some on my hand. I then gently rub it into my side, after doing so I grab a roll of bandages, and begin to wrap it tightly around my waist.

After a few minutes I quickly rummage around in the box till I find a few safety pins, I then clip the bandage into place. I breath out as I close the box and put it back into the draw, I then close the draw with and then head over to the bigger draws and pull out a plain blue tank top and pull it on slowly.

After changing into the tank top and a pair of thin black short, I turn and sit down at the work desk. I sigh as I pull the lid of my laptop up and turn it on. I look towards the bowl beside my laptop, I groan when I realise I was gonna have to eat it.

I sigh as I open my messages and look through them. I smile slightly when I find one from Sirius, I click the massage and begin to read it;

_**Lacey!!! Where the hell are you girl, its been a whole three days without you. Life's no fun without you,.. ok, maybe I'm over reacting, but come on; where art thou?**_

_**Are you I some sort of witness protecting program? Or are you really an Alien, and your being hunted down my the government? Hope its the Alien one. LMAO!! Hope to see you soon! Sirius.**_

I frown as I slump back in my chair; I hadn't once sat down and thought of what I'd tell Sirius, sure I could lie over the internet, but up close to his face, that wasn't so easy to do. And how could I tell Sirius where I was, I knew he'd come looking for me, after all its what I'd do if it was him.

I sigh as I sit up right slightly and begin to type;

_**Sirius... Everything's been such a blear lately, from you going missing for three days, to my uncle been even more of a dick. I wish I could see you face to face, so I could explain it all. I wish you were here Sirius, because I'm so confused and you always keep me steady, don't worry though, I haven't cried, you always told me that cryings giving into everything, and making it seem more real.**_

_**I do wish I hadn't left LA, life was always ok with you around, and my gut tells me its not now. I do need you Sirius; I need my big brother and my best friend. But I don't know if I should tell you were I am because I don't know if thats allowed.**_

_**But you know what I'm gonna go against my better judgement and tell you, I've been moved to Forks, Washington. Its fun cos it rains everyday here, I haven't yet had my eyes glance up at the right looming sun; its not like it was in LA, there's no sun everyday, and everything's so past tense, but the bitches and the jocks are still the same.**_

_**I've met a friend here, hers names Bella Swan, she's an ok girl, but she's shy, and I already feel protective of her, she's my little sister, and I get along with her, but she's no you.**_

**She doesn't understand me the way you do, she's not the yin to my yang. I miss you Sirius. Lace.**

I breathed out heavily as I clicked the send button, and then slumped back into my chair. I groaned as I grabbed the bowl and began to eat the ice cream and jelly.

After finishing off the bowl, I took the bowl down stairs, choosing totally to ignore the glances from Morgan. I said good night, and then hurried along to the toilet. After flushing the toilet, I washed my hands and then cleaned my teeth.

I sighed as I turned off the bathroom light and walked through into my room. I closed the door and leaned back against it as I let out a deep breath, I then turned the lock on my bedroom down and switched off the light.

I then walked towards the bed and climbed in. I then rolled over and looked towards the photo of my Mom and Dad, and then soon after I feel to sleep.

* * *

A/N - Guys, whats it gonna take for you to Review. I ask nicely and hardly anyone revies, I ask like everyone else and only one review; I'm beginning to think you don't like my story.

Guy just please Read and Review for me, or I'll get Jasper on to you all, (sticks tongue out and crosses arms like a child).


	10. Ch 9, Broken Glass

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

I don't anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.

.:Chapter Nine - Broken Glass:.  
I shivered in my sleep as I felt cold icy tips run down my neck, I urged myself to wake up, but my body wouldn't allow itself to. There was a slightly dip in my bed, the dip in my bed told me what ever was there was big.

I flinched away from the touch slightly, but at the same time, the touch felt soothing. I could barley feel the tips, almost as if this thing was scared of me, or scared of hurting me.

I felt my lips form into a slightly from when the touch completely fell from my body, and the heat in my neck returned with a rush.

I heard faint footsteps as the thing moved away, and then a crashing sound happened, causing my senses to finally kick in and allow myself to walk up.

I sat up quickly, I froze when I saw a faint outline of a figure near my door. I turned and reached out to switch the night lamp on, but when I turned back to face the door the figure was gone. I breathed out and looked around the room.

My heart instantly started to break when I saw the completely smashed photo frame that housed the photo of my Mom and Dad. I pushed my covers back and then kneeled down in front of the shards of glass.

I winced slightly when I reached to pick the picture up, and instead reserved a cut on my finger. I quickly brought my finger to my mouth as I carefully picked the picture up with my other hand. I smiled slightly as I found the picture undamaged.

I placed the picture on the bedside cabinet, and then quickly and carefully put the shards of glass in the bin beside the cabinet.

After placing the edge of the picture under the lamp, I climbed back into bed as I turned the light off and then forced myself back to sleep.

* * *

A/N - Really short chapter I know, but I'll put more up soon, and I really mean it guys, I have Jasper in my house and I'll let him lose. But it can be stoped, all you have to do is review.


	11. Ch 10, Confrontation

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

I don't anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.

* * *

.:Chapter Ten - Confrontation:.

The next day after I'd forced myself to take painkillers for my bruised side, everything seemed to move like a blur, but everything slowed as I finally took my seat quietly in Music. Bella was seated beside me, in front of us was Angela and Jessica. I slumped slightly as the teacher finished doing the register.

"Now, I hear we have a new singer in the room" the teacher says.

I breath in as I slump down in my chair, trying my best to hide under the desk. I swat down into a crouch, and turn to face Bella, and just in time to see her suddenly freeze.

"Miss. Swan, where's your class mate" the teacher asks.

"Which one?" Bella asks, her cheeks instantly turn red from been cheeky.

I curse under my breath as my chair is pulled away and my teachers head suddenly appears there. I wave slightly as my teacher steps back and begins to tap her inexpensive heels; seriously I owned better. '_Get back on track Lace' _I tell myself. I then slowly climb out from under the desk, only to have the teacher grab my arm and begin to drag me towards the front.

I instantly grab her hand and force it off my arm. I scowl at the teacher as she turns to face me, her face filled with shock.

"How dare you touch me like that young lady" she tells me.

I breath in as I step closer and say "NO! How dare you touch me like that! I am not a child, or a piece of meat that you can man handle. If you ever touch me again like that, or treat me like I'm a lower class citizen, or just simple disrespect me, I will sue you, and believe me, I have the money far a DAMN good lawyer".

The teacher stares in shock at me, after a few minutes of staring open mouthed at me, she says "Ok. Can you at least please sing for myself and the class".

"No! You can't force me to do something I don't want to. I know my rights in the class room" I tell her.

I then turn and head back to my seat. I spent the rest of he lesson quietly, not wanting to be both seen or heard.

* * *

I took a breath as I sat quietly talking with Bella at a free lunch table, though I knew I wasn't really paying her any attention, just like I knew she wasn't paying me any. No, instead our eyes were drawn to the far off table that housed the Cullen's and the Hale's.

I sighed when I noticed that Jasper and the 'pixie', who I'd learnt was called Alice Cullen, weren't holding hands, sure they were sitting next to each other, but it wasn't like it was yesterday. I looked down suddenly when I saw Jasper's eyes looking straight towards me.

"You know, I should turn gay... I mean no guys ever gonna want me" I say out loud, trying my best to start a conversation.

"What makes you say that?" Bella asks as she looks round at me.

I look up with a sigh as I say "I don't really know. I mean take Jasper Hale for example, he's handsome, rich, and everything I'm not. How could a guy like that want a girl like me".

Bella smiles slightly as she says "Plenty of guys want you, sure they won't all be as gorgeous, but... this is gonna be so cheesy... the right guy is right around the corner".

"Your right that was cheesy" I tell her with a warm smile.

Bella laughs slightly as she nods.

I sigh as I then say "Thanks though,.. but its just that, I have this 'gut' feeling that I'm supposed to be with him... And I know I'll probably sound like a soppy romantic,.. but I wouldn't say it, if I didn't know it was true".

Bella smiles as she says "Then I think you should talk to him".

"And say what, 'Hi, I'm Lace, and I think were soul mates'. As much as I would love to say that to him, I can barely say 'Hello'. I'll buzz you when that happens though... Plus, isn't he dating Little Miss Fine Ass" I say.

Bella shrugs as she says "I think so... Do you maybe think its a family thing, you know, they look so good that you just can't speak. God knows I can't, not with out trouble".

I laugh slightly as I say "Maybe we should start a club".

Bella laughs as she hears this. I looked back towards the far table that housed the Cullen's and Hale's, only to find Jasper was still looking straight at me. I shivered slightly as goose bumps began to coat my arms and my gut tied itself into a knot; there was that feeling again, that feeling that he was some how... mine.

I was glad when Bella changed the subject, and we sat talking quietly, occasionally exchanging a laugh, until the bell went off, and then I dragged myself to my next class; art.

It was my second lesson of art, and I was kinda looking forward to it. Bella had to sit next to Mike, but their table was next to the one I was sat at, and me, I got to sit next to Jessica.

I dealt though, and focused my mind on the project that the teacher had set; a free style art piece based on skin stylizing. We had to design an animal and then give it different styles of animal skin. I'd gone with the design of a large white lion.

The fur around the large head of the animal was more exaggerated, but I couldn't help having an over active imagination. The eyes where wide and black, the kind that invited you in even though you knew you could die, the paws where seated in front of the beast, the nails showing and digging into the ground; I'd made the ground appear on purpose.

After dealing with the constant winging from Jessica for another 20 or so minutes, the bell finally sounded and I packed my things with deliberate care, after all I was an artist who took pride I what I did.

I sighed slightly in pain as I throw my bag over my shoulder and then headed towards the school exit, after all _I didn't do gym._

I sighed as I realised Bella was day dreaming when I said good bye at the gym door. I then turned with a sigh as I waked slowly towards the school exit, and lucky for my the halls were partly empty.

A harsh shiver ran down my spine as I pushed the door open and the cold wind hit my face and neck. I breathed in and then let it go as I shoved my hands deep in my pockets. I then steadily walked down the steps, and then walked across the parking lot towards the road exit.

I looked down when I noticed the five sets of topaz eyes that stared at me. I sighed in relief when those five eyes became four; Edward had finally turned and was opening his car door.

I walked straight past them all, not once looking up to stare at them. I stopped though about 10 feet away from them, and turned swiftly back to face them. All their eyes now turned away from me.

I sighed quietly as I turned fully and walked straight towards them. I stopped a few feet in front of the group, and instantly all their eyes turned to face me.

"I don't like the way you treat me Mr. Hale" I spoke loud and clear.

I tried my best to stare the tall male in front of me down, but it was shocked slightly when I realised that for some reason I was talking in my mother tongue, something that I hadn't done since I was seven.

"Umm..." was his only reply, though his eyes where filled with shock and horror.

"You don't know me enough to judge me. So if the fact is that you don't like me, then I ask that you keep that to yourself, other wise I will be forced to ask the reason why. I won't allow you to treat me wrongfully".

I breathed out as I nod quickly and then turned and walked off. I roll my eyes when I hear the sound of closing doors and then a car been started. I looked round when I felt a gust of wind wrap round my body. I continued to walk as I watched the car that Jasper sat in disappear just as quick as it had moved past me.

* * *

A/N - I know i haven't put any up for a long while and i am sorry about that, i just had major writers block and then my computer wouldn't connect to the internet so i had to use my Dad's laptop.

Any way, i hope you guys like this chap, so please please review. :)


	12. Ch 11, Due Late

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

I don't anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.

* * *

.:Chapter Eleven - Due Late:.

I sighed as I pushed the front door open, and headed through into the kitchen, where Morgan was making dinner. I forced myself to smile brightly when she turned and smiled at me.

"Morgan, can I borrow the truck tonight?" I ask, my voice sounding convincingly happy.

"Why would you wanna borrow the truck?" she asks.

"I wanted to go to Port Angles. I want to get a new skate board, and a new pair of converse" I told her, my face brightened with a large smile.

"Well, I would say no, but you seem just too happy for me to ruin your mood. So, ok, but as long as you back in time to eat something and get a good nights sleep. In fact why don't you get something while your out, and I'll put this lot away for tomorrow." she tells me.

I faked the giddiness as she grabbed her keys and handed them to me.

"Thank you!" I told her and forced myself to rush round and hug her.

I then turned and rushed off out of the house, and towards the truck. I sighed as I throw my bag into the passengers seat and then started the truck, and made the effort to drive out of town carefully, just in case of praying eyes that might have told Morgan.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of driving like a maniac, I pulled into a parking space in Port Angles and turned of the ignition. I then grab my bag and pulled the keys free as I exited the truck. I breathed out as I locked the truck.

I sighed as I walked down the pathway, looking into each window until I came across what I was looking for. I slowly opened the door and entered the shop, and was hit with the musty smell of skate boards and the countless other things that decorated the shop.

I slowly took my time looking through the stock of boards around the shop, and at the same time ignored the staring eyes from the guy behind the counter. I smiled slightly when I finally found the right one; it was dark black with the words _'Dead Things'_ written across the top in red blood drip writing, underneath that there was a picture of a guy with black as night eyes and screaming with a blood covering his mouth, it was one of the vampires from '_30 Days Of Night'._

I'd also forced myself to by an extra board; the board was a light wood brown with a some sort of bird sat on a branch on it, above the bird was the writing '_Hideo Sakuragi'_, and at the bottom was the word _'NOMAD'_, and also a pair of black and purple Roces S 253 In-line Skates.

After telling the guy what boards and wheels I wanted, I waited quietly for him to get it. I sighed in relief when I left the shop with my new boards and blades; and for some reason the guy gave me a free tool set for the boards.

I sighed low as I told myself it was because I'd bought more than one thing. I turned without a pause and walked down the street until I found the local shoe shop.

After looking through the shelves of heels, flats, trainers, boots and the many other shoes, I finally picked out a pair of black and white chequered funk master high top sneakers, but I'd also found two other pairs of shoes I really wanted; the first of the others I'd found where a pair of tartan converse All Star ballet flats, and the second pair was a the ones I really wanted the most.

They were a air of black cowboy harness boots that had a thick heel on them. In the end I caved and brought all three pair, after all I did deserve this after been forced to sit next to Jessica, and I'd never had birthday present growing up in my Uncle's house.

Sirius always got me something, and so did his Mom until she passed away. But this in a way made up for the last thirteen years of not having presents from family, well eight really, he got my crappy things I didn't need until I turned ten.

I left the shop feeling slightly better in myself; I'd been feeling slightly crappy ever since my confrontation with Jasper early. I'd told myself all day that it was the right thing to do, yes of course Jasper was some sort of god like create and I didn't like the idea of him hating me, but there was no way I was going to be treated like that.

I breath in the night air as I forced myself not to think about it. I then turned and head back towards the truck, but just before I reached the truck I was stop by the sight of an all night book store. I tried to tell myself to continue on to the truck, but my gut ached with a force that told me there was something I was supposed to see, or find in the book store.

* * *

A/N - another chapter, hope you liked it, if you did please please review. :)


	13. Ch 12, Fear

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

As always I don't anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.

* * *

.:Chapter Twelve - The Fear:.

I sighed as I rolled up the windows to shut out the cold night air. It was dark out past the windows of the truck, and I was pretty sure that it was going to be raining when I arrived back in Forks. I sighed as I relaxed slightly and turned the volume of the radio down, and then took hold of an unwrapped juicy cheesy BBQ wraps I'd got from a local KFC on the way out of Port Angles.

I'd got three, along with two large drinks; Coke and 7Up. And a small box of Popcorn chicken.

I was happy and content with this, it was the kind of stuff I'd lived off most of my life, that and the BBQ for some strange reason reminded me of my original home town, Houston, Texas; in my own head that sounded stupid, there were plenty of things that could remind me of that place - So why BBQ sauce?

I missed my home town - I didn't remember it well, but I knew I missed it, kinda like I'd miss my hand if it was cut off. I was five when I was taken from there, after been forced to leave the long yards of fresh looking greens, yellows and browns, they were replaced by fake greens, harsh yellows and unbearably dark browns.

I remember little things, like horse riding with my Dad, and making buns with my Mom. I remember one thing quiet well though, and that was that at night my Mom would sit me on her knee and my Dad would tell me stories; I remember waking up the next day in my bed and not knowing how I got there.

Looking back now, it was easy to assume that my Mom or Dad had carried my to bed and put me there, but at that age everything was a mystery: Some things still where.

I shock my head slightly as I forced the more sadder memorise of my Parents out of my mind, after all these years I still couldn't face the truth of their death.

I sighed as I finished the wrap and just in time for me to reach the exit into Forks. I sighed as the heavens opened and rain hit the truck like a water fall. I sat silently for the last few miles into town, and then turned the radio off when I'd reached the street Morgan's house was on.

I sighed slightly as I turned off the truck and then grabbed my stuff. I pushed open the drivers door and then jumped out, I then shut the door and locked the truck. I then turned and rushed towards the porch; I mean I may have liked the rain, but I was in no mood to get wet to night.

I closed the door silently and then made my way towards the staircase, and then dropped the truck keys into the key bowl, I then silently made my way upstairs when I realised Morgan was asleep on the sofa.

I shut my door quietly, and then turned to face my bed. I stopped short, the confusion probably evident on my face. In the middle of my bed sat a small delicately wrapped parcel. I walked towards the bed, and then placed my bags down on the floor.

I scanned my eyes over the delicate silver wrapping paper, along the silver were swirled patrons in every colour my eyes had every had the chance to see, wrapped around the silver was a aqua blue ridden that was pulled into the most precise bow I'd ever seen, slid under the top corner of the bow was a small piece of lilac paper.

I sat down calmly with my right leg tucked under the bridge of my left leg. I then slowly slid the paper free, and proceeded to unfold it when I found it had been folded over twice. I traced my fingers over the large script like writing that read - _SORRY_.

I frowned slightly as I laid the paper down and then slowly slid the ribbon from its bow, and then peeled the paper back. My eyes widened when they set upon the silver frame that had been hidden beneath the silver swirl covered paper.

I slowly picked the frame up, the touch felt to smooth against my skin almost like as if it had been freshly polished. I ran my fingers along one of the engraved rose and leaf patrons; there were four, one for each corner.

I smiled slightly, this thing that had visited me was human of some sort, and part of me wished it would visit again. But part of me worried, what if this was some kind of cruel trick some one was playing on me. The smile quickly left my face, I had to be ready for anything. My life had not changed completely, I knew then I would always been in fear of something, or one...

* * *

A/N - Three chapters in a day, whooo, hope you liked it, if so please please review.


	14. Ch 13, The Find

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

I don't anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.

* * *

.:Chapter Thirteen - The Find:.

I groaned slightly as I rolled over and hit the off button on my phone's alarm. I pushed the quilt back and then stood up with a stretch, and then walked towards my wall wardrobe and slid the smooth panel door open.

I sighed as I pulled out a purple Elisa flannel shirt along with embellished winged heart t-shirt. I then turn and walk towards my set of draws, and pull out fresh underwear, along with a pair of crafted skinny panel jeans.

After getting dressed, I grab my bag and shove my books into my bag. I stop short though when I remembered the books I'd brought yesterday. I sigh as I grab the books and shove them in with the the rest. I then grabbed my cowboy harness boots as I walked towards the bed and sat down.

* * *

I forced myself to smile at Morgan as I entered the kitchen and grabbed a bright red apple from the fruit bow. I then turn as I wave and head out of the house.

I pull the zip of my coat up as high as I can as I head down the road towards Forks High.

* * *

I sighed as I sat down in my first lesson Biology. I wasn't one for this lesson, but I could sit throw it, if I could only keep my eyes and thoughts off of the male sat next to me; Jasper Hale.

I sighed as I pulled out the Civil War book I'd brought in the book store. I quickly place it in between the pages of my biology book.

I sat quietly throughout the lesson, and managed to take in the ramblings of the teacher, occasionally marking down notes, but my full attention was on the book in front of me.

I causally flipped over the page and instantly my eyes flow to the large picture in the top left corner of the 32nd page of the book. I eyed the portrait of the man, taking in the angular form of the nose, and high but soft cheek bones, those firm pout filled red lips. His features were soft but serious, bringing his face together somehow.

I stared deep into the eyes of the portrait, and instantly I knew there was no mistake, this guy was defiantly the male sat next to me.

I read through the page, marking down the facts, this guy was a Major, he was born in 1844, he went missing in 1863, he had been pronounced dead, and his name was Jasper Whitlock.

I continued to stare at the portrait for a few more minutes, before turning my eyes to look at the Jasper sat next to me. I stared intentionally at him, and even when his eyes shifted to stare back at me, I kept mine locked on his face.

I had to know if it was him, my mind would never of put it down other wise. I took a deep breath and smiled lightly as I continued to stare at him. It was now or never.

I breath in again and then say "About yesterday, I hope we can get past it,.. Mr. Whitlock!".

I watched as Jasper's eyes widened with shock. I smile politely as I stare him down, there was definitely some truth to my theory; this both scared me and enticed me.

"I don't know what you are! But I know your not 18, or what ever age you say you are!..." I tell him.

I then shove the book towards him, and say "Major!".

I watched as those golden topaz eyes scanned the page over, only for them to shoot back and stare at me. I smile sweetly, and just I time for the bell to go off. I grab the book and shove it into my bag along with everything else. I then nod as I stand up and walk off.

I walked slowly towards my next lesson, only for a hand to grab mine. I instantly froze, that was the same touch I felt the other night. I turned quickly only to find Jasper stood two feet from me. I looked up at him with a questioning look.

I watched as he slowly placed a small folded piece of paper in the hand he still held. I fought to keep the rush of colour from my neck when I felt a thousand eyes looking towards Jasper and myself. Jasper then nodded before turning and walking off. I looked down at my hand as I slowly turn and walk towards class.

* * *

I sat quietly in English, my mind swarmed with the sound of bees as I looked down at the still folded piece of paper. I swallowed my fear and slowly unravelled the paper. I sat shocked when I read the words _Meet my at lunch. Please._

__

That was all he said, and that was all he had to say. Before I knew it my hand was curled around his and he was gently leading me towards the lunch hall exit. I took one look back at Bella to find her looking just as confused as the others.

I knew straight away my mind was set on the answer yes, but what if this was some kind of prank. I guess I'd never know until it came to it. I quickly pushed all thoughts aside and tried to focus on class, but I knew I was gonna fail.

All lesson my mind kept flipping between two images; the first was of Jasper, and then second was of Major Jasper. It just had to be him, or he'd have come up with some sort of excuse for this uncanny coincidence.

I was barley aware the alarm had gone off, it was only into I saw the other students passing me by did I realise what was going on around me. I quickly packed my things away quietly, and then headed for the lunch hall, knowing all to well that Bella would be waiting for me, and so would Jasper.

I breathed in and then slowly pushed the door open and headed straight for Bella, if Jasper wanted me, he'd just have to come and get me; _fingers crossed_. I smiled at Bella as I sat down next to her.

"So, how has your day been?" she asks.

"Its been ok, the usual. How about you?" I say with a small smile.

Bella goes to answer but stops when something catches her eye sight. I turn slightly in my chair, only to find Jasper stood a few feet away from us. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the rest of the lunch hall are all looking at us.

I watched as he held his hand out towards me, that infamous sad look on his face, but with just the hint of a smile almost forming.

"Please?".

That was all he said, and that was all he had to say. Before I knew it my hand was curled around his and he was gently leading me towards the lunch hall exit. I took one look back at Bella only to find her looking just as confused as the others.

* * *

I allowed Jasper to lead me towards the forest that stood dominant behind the school. My mind was racing, I didn't like the look of this. As Jasper lead me up towards the forest, I began to freak slightly.

I tried desperately to pull away from him. But even with all my strength I couldn't shake his hold, what freaked me more was that he was hold my hand lightly.

"Please!".

"I know I was mean, and too out spoken, but please, I don't deserve what ever your planning" I practically begged him.

It was barely a whimper, but the sound made him stop suddenly his hand falling slack from mine. He turned slowly to face me, his warm eyes looked so scared.

"Trust me! Please?".

I calmed slightly when I saw the sincerity in his eyes, and that was all I needed to know. I nodded slowly and then slowly followed after him.

After about a mile or so into the forest Jasper came to a stop. He slowly turned to face me, the calm clear on his face, he seemed more at ease now, than he had a school.

"Can I see the book? The one you showed me before?".

He spoke softly, like a gentleman, and for the first time I heard the slight southern accent fall from his lips so perfectly. His hand was firmly out stretched towards me. I nodded slowly as I pulled the book from my bag, and walked towards him. I held the book out towards him. Jasper nod slightly and then turned to the page he'd seen early.

Jasper turns the book to face me and says "This isn't me".

I shake my head slightly, and then say "Its a bit late to say that, you freaked out when I called you Whitlock. There's something behind this".

"Why you? Why did it have to be you?" he whispered.

I frowned slightly when I heard this. He was so strange, I couldn't figure him out, and it annoyed me more than anything. I slowly reached for the book, and gently prised it from his hands. I shivered slightly when my fingers brushed past his. There was that feeling again,.. and his touch was so cold.

"Look, stop freaking. God, even if you are an immortal freak, I won't tell. Who would believe me?" I tell him softly.

I then shove the book into my bag and then wave slightly as I turn and begin to walk off.

"Your not gonna ask what I am?".

I laugh slightly as this as I turn back to face him. "Only if you want me too!". I then turn round and walk back to school.

* * *

A/N - 4 chapters, whoo, please please review. :)


	15. Ch 14, Angry & Upset

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

I don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But i wish i did. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.

* * *

.:Chapter Fourteen - Angry & Upset:.

I laid quietly on my bed, the soft sound of Country music playing in my room. Morgan was out, she supposedly meeting with her boyfriend. So I had the house to myself. I sat flipping through the pages of the other book, I'd found.

It was a book on the basic monster legends, it was quiet interesting, but also quiet boring. I sighed as I let the book fall to the floor, and then rolled over onto my back. I stared up at the celling, let myself daze off and think about a certain someone.

I bolt upright suddenly when I felt the weight in the bed had changed. I shuffled back slightly when I saw Jasper sat at the top of my bed.

"Interesting; Vampires, Werewolves, and Immortals". He spoke softly.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" I demanded, my mother tongue was kicking back in again.

"Through the window... Umm, the cold ones!".

There was a faint sound of amusement and I couldn't help but snap. I pulled the book violently from his hands, and throw it across the room. Jasper stared calmly up at me when I gripped the collar of his shirt and growled at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!".

I look down suddenly when I felt his ice cold hand circle my wrists.

"I came to speak to you" he tells me.

"You should have knocked on the door!" I tell him.

"I wanted to show you something" he says softly.

I slowly backed down, and let my hands fall from the collar of his shirt. I shifted back slightly and then stepped off the bed and walked towards my music player. I stopped short though when a pale hand reached past me and turned the music off.

I shivered uncontrollably when I felt that same hand gently pull my hair back from my neck. I stared wide eyed at the wall when I felt the faint sensation of lips against my neck.

"Your so tempting Miss. Nightshade" he says in a low voice.

"Your a vampire. Aren't you?" I spoke in a almost whisper.

It was a wonder I could even mutter the words to form in my mouth. I cursed myself when I felt the faint trace of lips full leave my neck.

"Does it scare you?" he asks.

"Yes!.. But not a much as it should" I tell him slowly.

"Why you?". I frowned when I heard this question again.

"I don't understand this at all. So why don't you just get it over with?" I spoke a bit higher.

"Why would I kill you?.. Your a tease to me? - Yes. But I'd gain more from you if your alive, than from if you were dead... Your death would kill me Lace; I want you human and alive... I can't help but love the way you blush, breath, and the way you question everything little thing so careful, even though you already know the answer. I don't even know you but,.. in some strange way... I do".

Jasper voice was smooth, but something told me he was straining himself. I turned slowly to face him, only to find he was inches away from me. I froze when he raised his hands and gently cupped my face.

"Trust me Lace. I'd never harm you deliberately" he tells me.

"I know".

My answer was soft, but I could tell by his pursed lips that he had heard my worry. Jasper smiled slightly, the first smile I'd seen on his lips, and it made me feel weak at the knees.

"What does this mean Jasper?" I ask.

Jasper continues to smile as he slowly leads me back towards my bed, he then sat me down and then sat down himself.

"You knew so quickly, and all you needed was a picture in a book. I never thought it would happen to me, but it did. Alice told me she'd already seen you, years before we met, and it struck me odd that she'd played me along...".

"Alice _saw_ me?.. What the hell is that meant to mean?" I ask in shock.

Jasper's laugh filled the room, but it was sweet and soft, almost similar to that of a birds lullaby.

"Sometimes, were born into this life with gifts, Alice can see the future, were as Edward can read peoples minds. He was surprised when I found you had nothing but good intentions towards Miss. Swan".

I laugh slightly and then say "Of course, why would I wanna hurt Bells. She's my friend, and I really never mean any one harm, not even Jessica Stanley, and believe me, I hate her".

Jasper chuckled softly as he says "It was quiet funny what happened to Edward".

"I thought so!" I tell him.

I sigh slightly and then ask "So, do you have a gift?".

Jasper nods slightly and then says "Emotional manipulation. Most of us gain it from a past life feeling, or something we already had gets amplified".

"So, basically, if I was angry or upset you could make me feel happy or giddy?" I ask.

"Yes, but your harder to control than the others, it much easer to manipulate you when your asleep" he tells me.

My face fell, the realisation hit me like a tone of bricks. Jasper had been the one in my room, and he had been the one to break my photo frame.

"You!" I whisper.

I then stand up straight, and walk towards my draw. I quickly pull the frame out and then turn and throw it onto the bed right next to him.

"Get out!" I tell him.

Jasper looks back and forth between myself and the frame, but he doesn't make an attempt to move.

"Get out! I want nothing to do with you!" I tell him.

"What's wrong?" he asks as he stands slowly.

"You destroyed the one priceless thing that meant the world to me. You don't get to do that and get away with it!" I yell at him.

"Lace, I didn't touch your frame, you knocked it as I back away from you, you were trying so hard to keep a hold of me. The reason it fell was my fault, but your the one who knocked it over" he tells me.

I stare him down, but at the same time I had vague memory of that happening.

"Your using your gift! Stop it!".

"I'm not, believe me, your so hard to control, I can't make you feel anything right now" he tells me softly.

I frowned when I heard the truth in his voice, my instincts had never been wrong, so why would they lie to me now. I knew deep down that it had been my fault.

"No, no! I let them fall!".

My voice was chocked, and tears were already forming and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them. I let myself fall to the floor, not at all bothered that I was letting Jasper see me like this. I had the vague notion that I was suddenly moving, but I didn't care.

I felt cold hands gently curl around my hands that covered my face, and then gently began to pull them away.

"Lace. Darling, look at me".

I I looked up to find Jasper stare intently into my eyes, but what struck me as odd was that he'd called me _darling_. I lent forward and wrapped my arms around his waist. The cold from his body was beating through the thin layer of clothes he was wearing, and he could probably feel my tears socking through.

I nuzzled closer when I felt one of his cold hand run through my hair gently. We stayed like this for what felt like hours, while he whispered me sweet nothings.

* * *

A/N - Another chap, but I don't know how long till I have another out. Hope you liked it, and thank you to Kyasarin Freakload and EvilVampireDucky for the reviews. Please people, give me more. Please. RxR. RxR.


	16. Ch 15, Hero?

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

I don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But i wish i did. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.  


* * *

.:Chapter Fifteen - Hero?:.

I shifted uncomfortable when I felt a hard form stopping me from rolling over. I tried desperately to push the thing away but it was no use, the ting was to hard.

I groaned slightly when I heard a soft chuckle echo around me. I tried desperately to fall back into a deep sleep, but with the large lump next to me it made it hard.

I stiffly rubbed my eyes and then forced them open. I was completely confused when I found none other than Jasper Hale laid next to me like a statue.

I shuffled back in shock, only to fall off the bed, but instead of feeling the hard floor, I felt a strong pair of arms catch me and pull me back onto the bed. I lay shocked next to him, until my memory of last night came back.

"You stayed?" I ask in shock.

I stared at him in shock, I mean why would Jasper Hale of all people want to stay or be around me, I was a explosion waiting to happing. Jasper's face brightens into a smile as he brush a strand on hair back.

"Why would I ever want to leave your side?" he asks softly.

I shrug slightly as I say "Because I'm one big flaw".

"Flaws make a person who they are – and your flaws make me admire you" he tells me as he brushes his thumb across my check.

"You had a phone call in the middle of the night. I played back the voice mail, it was Morgan. She said she's gonna be gone for the rest of the week, and that you shouldn't worry" Jasper tells me after a few minutes.

I nod slightly, in the back of my head I had to count up the days, Morgan would be gone four days. Which meant no nagging or over eating.

I look back up at Jasper as I ask "What time is it?".

"Just after 7. Which means you have enough time to get ready, and have breakfast... Oh and Morgan said to take your _shots_".

I nod slowly, and then roll over and climb out off bed. I stretch slightly as I walked towards my wardrobe and pulled out some clean clothes. After grabbing the things I needed I left the room without a word and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

I breathed out in relief when I entered the bathroom. Jasper was so hard to be around, he was like a drug, something I thought I'd never feel, or deserved.

I breath in and then let it out as I walk towards the sink. I stared at myself in the mirror as I turned on the hot water. After a few seconds I cup the water in my hands and then throw it up into my faces.

I sigh as I look back up at my reflection, only to suddenly feel dizzy. I suddenly stared to cough, causing pale fluid to leave my body and hit the white sink. I wiped my mouth with water and then pull a pool blue with white dots carry-all case towards me.

I open the case and then pull out a light grass green make-up organizer, I then pull a clear syringe out along with a small glass bottle that has a white liquid in it. I quickly fill the syringe and then pull up my sleeve as I grab a see through tube out of the box and wrap it around my arm just above my elbow.

After a few seconds I push the needle into my arm, and then push the fluid into my body. I felt myself fall before it really happened. I gripped the side for leverage, but my hand slipped and I hit the bathroom floor hard.

I attempted to grip the edge of the bathtub, but my grip slipped as the bathroom door swung open. I look up to find Jasper stood there. Jasper was at my side like lightning. I shivered when I felt his ice cold hand at my neck.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

I couldn't reply, how was I supposed to tell him about this, it was something I'd hoped never to bring up with anyone. I watch as Jasper's eyes land on the discarded syringe and then bottle of white liquid.

Jasper looks back down at me, his eyes finding mine, and instantly I knew what he was going to ask, but I had to stop him before he did.

"It's not what you think" I tell him with a shaky voice.

"What else am I supposed to think Lace?" he asks, his hand never left my body.

My heart sank at the hurt I felt in his voice. I had to tell him the truth, not all of it, but some, just so he wouldn't sound like that. I killed me to think of him in pain.

I sat up as best as I could, and then reached for the bottle only to have Jasper's free hand curl around it and then passes it to me. As his fingers brushed mine I looked up into his eyes.

"Listen, please. I'm not a druggie, I take it for a reason, and that reason is because I'm ill. And it's not something that can be stopped, or I could have stopped. But I wish I could have stopped it" I tell him.

Jasper eyes finally met mine, his eyes were now soft, but there was a mirror pain that was been masked. Maybe I was stupid to tell him, because it seemed to kill him even more.

"Is there a chance you can get better?" he asks.

"No. It'll be with me till I die, it'll probably be the cause" I tell him.

"It's cancer, isn't it?" he asks.

I shake my head slowly as I tell him "No. That would be easer,.. simpler, than this. If I had cancer I could possibly get better, but I can't with this".

"Will you tell me what it is?" he asks softly.

"No. I've caused you enough pain for one day, you need no more" I say.

Jasper smiles ever so slightly, and then slowly helps me up. I sigh as I walk towards the sink and place the glass bottle back in the make-up organizer, along with the tube. I then bend down and pick up the dropped syringe.

I then wrap it in tissue paper and then throw it in the bin. I sigh softly when I feel Jasper's hand on my shoulder.

"I'll leave you to your business" he tells me.

I nod slowly, and then slump forward slightly when I hear the bathroom door close. After a few minutes I put the make-up organizer back in the carry-all case and then close it. I sigh slightly as I rinse the sink out, and then begin to brush my teeth.

After brushing my teeth, I wash my face, and then shut off the water. I then turn around and begin to change into fresh clothes.

* * *

I smile when I see Jasper waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper stood almost like a solider waiting for orders. I smile up at him as he hesitantly placed his right hand against my still bruised side. Jasper's eyes down cast towards my side, almost as if he could feel the tender tissue under my clothes.

"I am sorry about that" he says.

I shake my head slightly as I place my hand against his and then say "Its ok. It almost healed. I hold no grudge with you Major Whitlock".

Another smiled played on his lips as he looked back up at me.

"Its been a while since I've heard that name" he says.

"Then I'll always call you it when were alone. Just so you never forget who you really are" I tell him.

Jasper's lips curved into a brighter smile as he looked at me, and instantly I felt weak at the knees. Jasper slowly raised my hand in his and brought it to his lips. I shivered slightly as the feel of ice cold lips against the knuckles of my hand.

Jasper eyes glistened slightly as he slowly lowered my hand and then reached up with his other hand to brush my cheek.

"I wish to kiss you - May I?".

His voice was soft, but I could still hear the slightly hesitant wave that lined it. I nodded slowly, not really able to muster a reply, my throat felt closed and weak. I step closer to him and then slowly stand up on my tip toes.

I smiled softly when I felt ice cold lips against my own; ice cold lips that were smiling back. After a few heart stopping moments I dared to deepen the kiss. I pressed my lips deeper into his, my hands were now skimming over his ribs.

But before I could deepen it any more, my body screamed at me to stop and take a breath of air. I pull back slowly, my cheeks felt hot and my head felt dizzy, but it was soon replaced by the rush of air. After a few moments I look up to find Jasper staring down at me with slight amusement.

"You need to breath Lace, please never forget that, not even for me" he tells me with a serious voice.

"I promise I never will" I assure him.

Jasper smiles again as he brushes his thumb across my cheek.

"Your having the day off today".

This sudden statement startled me, and then I glanced up to look at the clock that decorated the hallway walls. I was hit with shock when I noticed it was around 10, Jasper had lied to me.

"You told me it was seven" I tell him.

"You looked to peaceful to wake. And anyway Alice tells me she has a surprise for you later. She's getting acquainted with a new friend at the moment, so she'll be by later" he tells me.

Jasper then slowly leads me through into the kitchen, and I follow him calmly. I sigh as he ushers me into a seat. Jasper then begins to rummage around the kitchen.

"Tell me about Alice, about your life with her" I asks softly.

Jasper stops and then turns to face me, a soft smile on his face. He nods slowly and then begins to pull out a pans and a bunch of cooking stuff.

"Alice is, special, she like me has a gift, like I told you. She's sees the future, but Alice doesn't remember her human life, we know she had one, but her memory of it was never there when she woke to her _new life_".

Jasper's voice stopped for a short time as he lift the stove, but he was talking straight after that.

"Alice had seen me years before we met; she saw that we would meet in a half-empty dinner in Philadelphia. When I first saw her, she was dazzling and beautiful. And then she walked towards me, a smile on her lips, she teased me about keeping her waiting a long time, and I felt sheepish about it all".

Jasper sighed slightly as he turned to face me and then continued.

"And then she held out her hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century... I felt hope".

I smiled softly as his eyes met with mine. Jasper then slowly made his way towards me. After sinking down into the set next to me, he slowly took my hand and began to speck again.

I listened to him carefully, liked he had asked me to before he had fully continued. The words he spoke to me were shocking and yet some how I felt the reality behind them.

Jasper had told me that Alice had seen a girl long before she saw him at that half-empty dinner; she saw how this girl would fix this broken soldiers soul and heart; fix it more that she could.

In a way, all Alice was doing was just covering up the wounds with brightly coloured plasters, but the blood was still falling. And that's why Alice hoped this girl would find them soon, so she could fully fix this broken body.

But the problem with that was that this girl wasn't even conceived yet. Jasper told me that Alice had told him that the girl was _me_; but the funny thing is - I don't know how I'm supposed to heal him,.. I'm no hero.

After Jasper had spoken I sat quietly, thinking over what he had told me. Jasper told me how he was told this the day he first saw me. I felt guilty suddenly, I had been the reason they had broken apart.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a plate of bacon, eggs and waffles was put in front of me. I looked up to find Jasper sat next to me again.

"Wow, a man that knows how to cook".

I knew instantly that Jasper had heard the strain in my voice. Jasper smiled lightly as he took my hand once again.

"Mine and Alice break up was not your fault. It was long since due, and were both fine with it. Our relationship was more platonic anyway" he tells me.

I shake my head slightly and then say "That's not the point. You deserve some one better than,.. me. Alice never had the past to worry about telling, but I have the past to worry about. One that, I'm scared you'll run away from if I tell you".

"Your not the only one with a bad past, part of mine is probably still out there to. So, here's the deal, you tell me your past when your ready, and I'll listen. Now eat your breakfast" he says.

I nod slightly and then quickly lean forward and kiss his lips. I then sit back and pick up my fork.

* * *

A/N - I tried hard for this chapter, some of the parts from Jasper's past might be wrong, because I haven't read Eclipse yet. I'm only on New Moon at the moment, but I got some facts from my fiance, and some of Twilight Wiki.

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes on his past, it would really mean a lot. :)

Next chapter will have a kinda big suprise, from MarsPlaentsGirl, aka Me - Emma. x


	17. Ch 16, The Point!

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

I don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But i wish i did. Please do not sue me.

This is the first chaptyer from another persons point of view. RXR. RXR.

* * *

.:Chapter Sixteen - The Point - Sirius Drachen's POV:.

I look up at the night sky and smile slightly when I see the stars. I wish Lace could have been here, she always loved the stars; always said they were like a million little night lights to help her find her way.

I smile at the thought of Lace, it had been almost a week without her, she was my best friend, had been since we was six. I sat quietly in my 1967 Chevy Impala, the door was open as I listened to the world that surrounded me.

Which is probably why I heard their approach long before they arrived. I stilled slightly, I was new to this life, so I didn't know as much as the one that was approaching me, but I knew I wanted no war with them.

"You must be Sirius" a soft female voice says.

I lower my head slightly to find a 5' 5" female with short cropped, spiky, deep black hair and golden amber eyes stood there. I stood up as I fully faced her. Her skin was a soft marble white, and sparkled in the moon light.

"Should I know you?" I ask.

"No - Not yet anyway. But we have years to do so" she tells me.

"Sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone else" I tell her.

She smiles as she walks towards me, her small frame swaying slightly like a ballerina. As she reaches me she holds out her hand.

"My names Alice Cullen, and myself and my friend Jasper have been waiting for you and your friend for quiet some time. Believe me, I mean you know harm" she says.

I step back slightly as I ask "My friend? Lace?".

Alice nods as she says "Yes. She fine though, he won't hurt her. I promise".

I look Alice over as I think about this; and I knew instantly what Lace would tell me to do, _follow my instincts - _And that's what I was gonna do.

I reached slowly out and took hold of her hand, I knew deep down that she was telling me the truth... About it all? - I didn't really know, but I knew I could trust her at the moment.

"Come on. Lets go home".

"Home?" I ask.

"Don't worry. Lace will be there to" she tells me.

I nod slightly and then turn and climb into my car. I look towards the passengers side when I feel a small breeze. Alice smiles as she close the door, her face was so bright with that smile lining her lips.

I smile slightly at the thought that ran through my head; maybe Lace was right, maybe I should follow my instincts more often. I turn my line of sight back to the front, and then start up the car.

* * *

After about 12 hours, I came to a stop just outside the border of Forks, Washington, the sun had risen about 4 hours ago, but I couldn't see it in this part of the state.

I took a deep breath and instantly I was hit with a weird smell that was circling the air, it was like a weird wet dog smell.

I turn to face Alice as I ask "What is that smell?".

"That would be the wolves. My family has a treaty with them – we don't bite humans, and they don't reveal us to the humans. Also, we don't step a foot on their land. If either of these two rules a broken, the treaty will be over and we'll have to leave" she tells me.

I nod with a smile as I say "Don't worry, I've never eaten a human, I can't when my best friend is one. And I won't destroy your treaty".

Alice smiles brightly, and then says "Ok, so lets go find Lace and Jasper. Then everything will be alright".

I nod with a smile as I drive the car over the boarder, and follow the scent of Lace. I was slightly giddy at the thought of seeing her, she was more like my little sister than my best friend, and I just needed to know if she was ok out here.

* * *

A/N - I tried hard for this chapter, but i have a hard time doing chapters from male point of views. Any way, i hope you liked this chapter. More up soon. Please read and review.


	18. Ch 17, Truths!

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

I don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But i wish i did. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.

* * *

.:Chapter Seventeen – Truths! - Lace's POV:.  
I sat quietly at the grand piano. When Jasper had seen it and asked whose it was, I could tell there was slight shock written on his face when he found it was mine.

I ran my fingers over the smooth ivory keys. Jasper was sat quietly next to me, waiting patiently to hear me play.

"I might not be any good" I tell him.

"I'm sure you'll do fine" he tells me.

I sigh as I slowly begin to play the chords that belong to the song Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne. I breathed in as I slowly began to sing along with the words;

'Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out,  
I laugh myself to sleep - It's my lullaby.  
Sometimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger,  
I wanna scream; it makes me feel alive.

Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life!  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

To walk within the lines, would make my life so boring,  
I want to know that I have been to the extreme.  
So knock me off my feet. Come on now give it to me.  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life!  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences. Use no common sense  
If you look you will see, that this world is a beautiful,  
accident, turbulent, succulent, opulent permanent, no way.  
I wanna taste it, don't wanna waste it away.

Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out.  
I laugh myself to sleep - It's my lullaby.

Is it enough? Is it enough? Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die? Somebody save my life!  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Is it enough? Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please - oh.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please'

I took a deep breath as I finished the song. I look down at my knuckles when I feel something fall from my left eye, and hit them. I look up when Jasper's fingers curl around mine.

"Told you, you'd do fine" he tells me.

I was grateful for his not mentioning the tear, because I didn't really know why it had fallen from my eye. I smile slightly as I pull my hands away from the keys.

I look round towards the hallway when I hear a knock on the door. I stand slowly, and then make my way towards the door. I look back when I feel Jasper following me.

I take a deep breath as I grip the handle and then pull the door open. My eyes widen when I find Sirius Drachen, my best friend, well altogether my only friend, (besides Bella), stood there.

Sirius had always been there for me, even though he'd never pushed to know what was going on, or why I had bruises, or why I'd appear with a tear socked face, still he'd always been there with a shoulder to cry on, and over the years me and Sirius had created a somewhat brother/sister relationship, and we liked it that way.

I practically launched myself at him, my arms wrapped around his neck, and instantly I felt the ice cold skin that resembled that of Jasper's, but I pushed that thought back.

For the moment all that mattered was the Sirius was here. And I knew instantly that everything was going to be ok. I held onto him tighter as he lifted me up and spun me around.

"Your ok. Thank god. I was so worried" he tells me.

"You taught me how to look after myself big brother" I tell him.

After a few seconds he puts me back down on my own two feet. I smile as I look up at him, but it fades to a look of confusion when I see Alice Cullen stood a few steps away from us.

"Hello Lace" she says with a bright smile.

I nod slightly and then ask "Is this the surprise Jasper said you had for me?".

Alice nods as she says "Yes. Can I come in?".

I nod and then turn and lead the way back into the house. After Sirius and Alice walk past through into the hallway, I close the door. I then turn and lead the way through into the living room.

I sit down on one of the sofas, I smile when Jasper sits down next to me. I look over at the others, only to find Sirius was sitting way too close to Alice.

"Is there something I should know?" I ask in slight amusement.

"There are a few things" Sirius tells me.

I sigh as I say "Well, I've got all day, probably all night".

Sirius leans forward slightly as he runs his right hand through his slightly spiky hair. I shiver slightly when I feel a something flutter past me. I look towards Jasper with a questioning look.

Jasper looks towards me with a slight smile as he takes hold on my hand. I look back towards Sirius to find he looks a lot calmer that before, and instantly I silently thank Jasper for helping him out.

"Do you remember how, two weeks before you left, I went missing for a few days, and when I turned up, I kept wearing those stupid sunglasses all the time, and I wouldn't come out into the sun light, and I kept avoiding other people?" he asks me.

I nod slightly and then say "Yeah. I just though you were being you,.. more than normal".

Sirius sits up right as he looks me in the eyes, he then says "Well, I... I'm a... vampire now".

The words hit me quickly, almost like a bomb, but what I felt broke my heart. I pulled my hand free from Jasper's, and then stood up, and walked off into the kitchen.

As soon as my feet connected with the kitchen floor, the tears began to fall. Was this supposed to be my life from now on, a life revolved around Vampires. I screamed in frustration as I sent the plastic fruit bowl flying across the room.

I turn round when I feel a set of eyes burning holes into the back of my head. Stood there was Sirius, behind him was Jasper and Alice.

"I thought you'd take it better than this" he tells me.

"Not you! Not you!". I was pleading with him as he stepped forward slightly.

"You promised!! You said we'd grow old together, that we'd die together! You said we'd be laughing as we died, because we'd know we'd still have each other after this life! But this, this isn't fair! Why does everyone lie?! WHY?!".

I felt myself fall, but I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around me - apart of me didn't care any more. A part of Sirius had been taken from me, his lively side, his human side.

I reach up and cling hold of the arm that now encircled my upper body. I knew it was Sirius holding me, he was holding me up, just like he had always done. I let the scream in my throat pass my lips, I need it to be free, so they could hear my pain.

I look up to find Jasper's features riddled with pain, and I knew he was feeling what I was feeling. And suddenly I felt their pain to, some where deep down I knew this life wasn't there fault, and instantly I wished for the ones who had done this to die.

"I promise Lace, I'll be there for you till the end".

I hug closer to Sirius as he tells me this. I knew he'd keep this promise, but I didn't want him to. I knew deep down it would kill him to watch me die. He'd already watched his Mom die, and I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want any of them in pain.

I look up at Jasper and Alice as I ask "Is Edward a vampire?".

They both nod as they look at myself and Sirius.

"Does he mean her harm?" I ask as my tears finally stop.

"No. Edward finds it hard been around her, but he wouldn't hurt her" Alice tells me.

I slowly stood up with the help of Sirius. I then look up at Sirius with a slight smile. I then slowly looked round towards Jasper and Alice. They stood quietly as they watched myself and Sirius.

"I'm sorry" I tell them.

"You'd be insane not to have that kind of reaction" Jasper tells me as he walks towards me.

I smile slightly as I look up at him – how could he still want to be around me after this? I didn't have the answer to that, but I was grateful that he'd not left, and I hoped he wouldn't leave any time soon.

Almost as if he'd felt what I was feeling, Jasper gentle pulls me into his arms, and holds me close to his body. I curled myself around him, my arms came up to his shoulder blades as I pressed my face into his chest. I sigh as I inhale his sent, I could faintly smell fresh grass – the sort of grass that gets cut and then has fresh water sprinkled over it during the summer.

There was also the faint smell of fresh soil. It hit me then, I could smell what I barley remembered of my home. I pull my head back slightly and look up at him.

"I want to know everything that you'll let me know. I want to know your past, but I want to know it when your ready" I say to him.

"I tell you anything you want to know" he tells me.

I smile slightly as I lean up on my tip toes, and gently kiss his lips. After a few seconds I pull away feeling a little flustered. Jasper smiles slightly as he leans forward and rests his forehead against mine.

"Sirius and Alice are waiting for us" he tells me after a few moments.

I pull back slightly as I nod slightly. I then turn and walk back into the living room, with Jasper by my side. I sigh inwardly as I sit down, knowing that this was gonna be the conversation I didn't want to have with anyone.

"So? Why did you leave?" Sirius asks me softly.

I look at him and Alice, but I notice that Alice has a look of sympathy on her face as she looks at me, it was almost as if she knew what had happened.

I sigh as I look down at the floor and say "It's not like I wanted to leave. Things,.. they just happened, and I got caught in the cross fire".

"I heard about your uncle. How bad did it get?" he asks.

I look up at him as shrug and say "Bad, bad. The neighbours heard everything. They called up the social workers, and he got sent to jail, and me,.. I got sent to _sunny_ _old _Forks".

Sirius nods but I could tell he knew I was leaving something important out, and I hoped he wouldn't push it. I curled my hand around Jasper's when I felt him get a little closer to me.

"You're leaving something out!". _**There goes my hope!**_

"Ok, so what if I am?" I ask, my voice rising slightly.

I saw the shock on his face at my tone, even Alice was shocked, and I only guessed that Jasper was, I didn't have the strength to look at him and find out. Sirius stands up and walks towards me, when he reaches me he crouches down in front of me and takes my free hand.

"Please, little sis. We've never kept anything from each other, I know what you went through. I have the scars to prove I tried to stop it. And so do you. So, please,.. please don't hide what happened from me. You need to tell me, or you'll blame yourself forever, and I won't allow that to happen. Please. What did he do?".

Sirius looks deep into my eyes as he speaks. I knew he was right, but how could I tell him. He understood what I went through, but to say it in front of Jasper and Alice,.. to let them find out what happened to me.

I could already see the disgust on their faces when they found out. I sigh as I finally give in, there was no way I could hide it forever. It was best they knew now, instead of later.

"Ok, fine... Your going to live forever, while I,.. I have months, maybe days left. I'm dying and there's nothing any doctor can do about it. My body is rotting, slowly, from the inside out. And all because I didn't have the strength to stop him".

My voice was trembling slightly as I held onto both Jasper's and Sirius' hands. I could see the hurt and confusion in Sirius' eyes, but I had to tell him, he had a right to know, even if I didn't want him to. After all these years I owed him that - the truth, nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm not scared of dying, cos I know I'll see my parents again, and all my other family. But I don't want to die young. I never told you, but I have this dream, a dream in which I marry a nice guy, and have a couple of kids. Where I live on a little ranch with a white picket fence, there are horse and large open fields of fresh green grass were the kids can run and be free, where it always smells of summer, and I grow old and die in my sleep surrounded by loved ones.".

I pause after telling him this, not only I had I just told my best friend about the only good dream I'd ever had in my life - that I could remember - But I'd also just told Jasper, the perfect guy, the guy I wasn't even sure was mine yet, and Alice, the girl I wanted Sirius to be happy with.

I smile through hazed eyes when Sirius places his hand against my cheek.

"You listen to me, there is nothing wrong with wanting that. A wise woman once said that even a little Fire-Cracker like you, Lacey Nightshade, deserves the very best life. Do you remember who said that?" Sirius says.

"Ma-ma. Ma-ma said it to me, I was twelve, and I'd just caused a fire in the kitchen because I wasn't watching the stove. She called me Fire-Cracker from that day on".

I spoke mainly to myself, but I'd still answered his question. I look up at Sirius as the tears finally fall from my eyes.

"But she was wrong. Ok, so I'm not denying that I believe I deserve some form of better life. But I'm not gonna get that better life... I'm gonna die young, and we both know I'm never wrong about these things" I tell him.

"What would make you think that Lace?".

I turn to look at Jasper, the tears were still falling, but at the moment I just couldn't care, maybe I needed these tears to be let loose. Maybe I'd find some sort of peace if they were gone.

"I don't know. I just know that, I'm going to die young" I tell him.

* * *

A/N - Another chapter, and just to let all my readers know i plan too do ever few chapters from Sirius' point of view. Any way i hope you liked this chapter, i wrote it from the heart. Please READ and REVIEW. Please.


	19. Ch 18, The Vision

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

I don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But i wish i did. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.

* * *

.:Chapter Eighteen - The Vision:.  
I feel a sudden turn in my stomach, and instantly my eyes fly to Alice's form, but the sight I'm greeted with causes me to stiffen. Alice was sat frozen on the other sofa, her eyes were as black as coal and she was staring right at me.

"Jasper? What's wrong with Alice?".

My question caused both males to turn their head as fast a lightning towards Alice. I breath sharply when I feel a sudden burst of air fly around me from all angles. I look over at Alice to find both Jasper and Sirius are by Alice's side.

"Alice, it's Jasper. Tell me what you see? Talk to me".

Jasper's voice was so calm, his hand was on her back soothing her. I could only guess that this was what Jasper had told me about Alice's gift, she must have been having a vision. I stood up quickly and made my way towards the kitchen.

"I'll get a cold flannel I call back to them".

I felt stupid saying this, but I didn't want to seem useless to them.

* * *

.:Sirius' POV:.  
I watched Alice, her eyes were so dark, she looked almost lost, but yet I knew she was gonna be alright.

"Its so dark she feels so alone, and lost... Its cold where she is, so cold,.. and so dark".

Alice spoke slightly hesitantly, almost as if she was scared of something. I turn to face Jasper with a questioning look.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"Alice has visions. She's sees the paths people are on while their on them, she see the decisions they make when they make them" he tells me.

I nod slowly at this, so I wasn't the only one with abilities in this life. This would also answer how Alice knew where to find me. I look back at Alice, I was scared for her, and I barley knew her. She felt special to me sacred.

"Who's in the dark Alice? Who's cold and alone?" Jasper asks.

I was slightly revealed when Alice came too, and her eyes returned to their normal golden colour.

"Where's Lace? she asks as she looks behind us".

Both myself and Jasper look behind us to find the room empty, but I could still smell Lace some where in the house, so I knew she wasn't far. I turn quickly to face Alice when I feel her hand leave mine. I watch as Alice stands up and then disappears in the direction of the kitchen.

I quickly stood myself and followed Alice into the kitchen, with Jasper right by my side. I came to a sudden stop though when I saw Alice crouched down beside Lace.

Lace's body was shacking violently, white frothy liquid was leaving her mouth. I zoned in on her heart beat, it was almost erratic, beating way to fast for any human.

"Call Carlisle!".

Alice voice was loud and demanding, but I didn't know who Carlisle was. I turn quickly to find Jasper was already on the phone. His face looked so pained and angry, and I suddenly feared the man in front of me.

From the moment I saw him, I was slightly cautious, all those scars I saw decorating his body screamed dangerous, but I felt that I should trust him. But now I was scared of him, and I knew I didn't have to worry about Lace as much as long as he was around.

"Carlisle. Its Jasper, were at Morgan Cole's house. We need you to come to us quickly. Please, we have a problem Jasper says to the person on the phone".

Jasper waits only seconds before he closes the phone, only to have it crush under the strength of his hand. I turn back to face Lace as I make my way towards her and Alice. I drop to my knees, not caring that I've put a large dint in the floor beneath me.

"Is this what you saw?" I ask Alice.

I look up at Alice to find her looking straight at me.

"Yes. But this has never happened before. I normally get a vision a few days before. But I've never had one this emotional and this close to the time before" she tells me with honest eyes.

"Could Lace have caused you to have this vision?" I ask slowly.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asks from behind me.

"When were younger, I... I always knew she was hurt before she called to tell me. I could never explain it, but it was almost like she was reaching out to me, to let me know she was in pain. She has this motto always follow your instincts. She always did that, always did what she felt was right, not what she knew was right" I tell them.

"I don't know. I'll ask Carlisle, but I'm guessing she has some sort of emotional connection with those around her" Alice tells me.

I look down at Lace with stinging eyes, this was too hard for me, but I wasn't allowed to let my tears fall, my body was frozen, now and forever, and I would never again be able to mourn for anyone that I loved.

I gently began to reach out for Lace, but I was pulled from my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Jasper quickly turned to face the door and then disappears to answer it. Jasper reappear moments later with a male right behind him.

The male was best described as looking like a model; the perfection of beauty. He has smoothed back blond hair, and is around 6'2", and looks about 23, he is slight but muscular.

I stare at the male as I ask "Who are you?".

"My name is Carlisle Cullen" he tells me.

"Carlisle taught us how to live with out human blood. He's a doctor" Alice tells me as she touches my hand.

"Can you help her?" I ask him.

"I can try" he tells me.

I nod as I move out of the way, and allow Carlisle to knell down beside Lace. I watch as he feels around for a pulse, and then begins to check Lace over. After a few minutes Carlisle turns to face me and Jasper.

"Has she had anything besides food today?" he asks.

I look back at Jasper to find his features were still hardened, but now it seemed like he blamed himself for this.

Jasper nods slowly as he says "Yes. Some medication, she said it was for a illness she has, said it was life treating, but not cancer".

"I need you to bring me the medication. I'm going to have to take her in to hospital. There I'll know for certain what's wrong her" tells us.

Jasper nods as he says "What do you thinks wrong?".

Carlisle sighs as he says "Not to get you all worried, but I think she's been poisoned".

I stood ink shock, my features undoubtedly filled with horror from what we'd been told. How could this have happened? Who would want to poison Lace? Well, besides her uncle, but there was know one else I could think of out side prison that would want to hurt Lace.

* * *

A/N - I think I did better on Sirius' point of view. Any way I hope you liked this chapter. I tried so hard on this chapter. Please READ and REVIEW. Please.


	20. Ch 19, Doctor, Doctor

.:Chapter Nineteen – Doctor, Doctor:.

Hay guys, i know its been months since i last updated but these last few months have been heck-tick for myself due to that fact that i just recently became a Mummy, besides the point i have decided to take up writing again. But please dont yell at me if it comes out really slow, im still gonna update as much as i can.

I don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But i wish i did. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.

* * *

Everything hurt, but I felt some what safe here, where ever here was. It was dark here, I liked the dark, I felt safe here.

But I also felt alone, I felt so alone and scared. I didn't want to feel like that.

I wanted to be wrapped in Jasper's cold arms, for him to tell me everything was gonna be ok, even if it wasn't. I needed him. I needed Sirius as well.

What was that sound, that low beeping noise; _beep_. There it was again. What was it? It felt close, but distant at the same time.

Where was I? It felt odd, my surrounds felt clean and safe, and it made me feel uncomfortable.

What was that? Something was beside me, it was cold, ice cold, and it was holding my hand, and those hands felt coarse and rough, but some how gentle rough, not hard mean rough; it was a rough I'd only ever encountered with one person before.

"I'm so sorry Lace" a distant familiar voice says.

_**Jasper.**_Jasper was here, I'd know his voice any where.

Wait? Why was he sorry? What had he done? Was I dead? There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but I couldn't find my voice to ask them. I felt his hand leaving mine, and I tried desperately to grip his hand, but my body was far too numb.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

What had felt like years later was only a day or so when I woke. Sirius was waiting for me beside the hospital bed they'd brought me to. But Jasper was no were to be seen or heard.

Sirius had explained that I had some sort of a fit or some thing like that, but he wouldn't tell me anything past that. So now here I was staring up at one Dr. Carlisle Cullen as he told me what I wanted to know.

Carlisle sighs slightly as he walks towards the end of the bed and says "The reason your in here, is because we had to take you into an emergency operation after we found traces of Sub-Tonic poisoning in your blood. Its a virtually undetectable poison, and can be mistaken for Aids, and Syphilis. Luckily your case was discovered in the mid-early stages, if it had been left undetected for any long, it would have rotted your internal organs from the inside out, and we wouldn't have been able to save you".

I sit back in shock, my hand was wrapped in Sirius', and I knew I was squeezing his hand to tight, but he hadn't said anything to stop me.

I look up at Carlisle as I ask "How could I have been poisoned?".

"The simplest way would be through injecting, but it seems you were voluntarily giving yourself, and..".

"Myself?" I ask as I quickly interrupt him.

"I wouldn't voluntarily do this to myself. I rather like the idea of been alive!" I practically shout at him.

I take a deep breath as I try to calm down. I watch as Carlisle reaches into his pocket and then pulls out a small glass bottle that was filled with a sickly white subtenancy.

"Was this the medication your previous doctor gave you?" he asks.

"Yes. He said it would dull the pain somewhat. I had to take it once a day, as soon as I get up" I tell him.

Carlisle nods slightly as he puts the bottle back in his pocket, he then says "Miss. Nightshade, not only have you been injecting it yourself, but it would seem that your intake of food at home as also been laced with it".

I shake my head in disbelief, Morgan had been poisoning me. Why? Just when it seemed I could really begin to trust her, she went and stabbed me in the back.

"Your career, Morgan Cole is waiting outside. She wishes to see you. I'll let her in, but I will stay on your behave. I've taken the liberty of looking out for you, on the wishes that my son Jasper wants you kept safe and away from harm" Carlisle tells me.

I look up at him on the hear of Jasper's name. Jasper wanted me to be safe.

"Where is he?" I ask quietly.

Carlisle smiles as he says "He's fine. That's all I can tell you, he wants to discuss the rest with you later. When he arrives".

I smile slightly at the thought of seeing Jasper. I nod slowly as I look back at Sirius. Carlisle sighs low as he turns and walks towards the rooms door, he then grips the handle but turns to look back at me.

"I'll let Miss. Cole in now" he tells me.

I nod slightly as I grip Sirius' hand tighter. I smile when I feel him stretch his fingers slightly – I knew instantly he was trying not to hurt me.

I then turn to face the door as I hear it open, and then the form of Morgan walks through into the room. I watch as she smiles slightly and walks towards me.

Morgan sighs when I notice her eyes land on mine and Sirius' intertwined hands. Morgan then sets her bag down as Carlisle closes the door, she instantly turns to face the door and looks full of shock when she finds Carlisle still in the room.

"You can leave now Doctor. I wish to speak to these two alone. Thank you" she says, her face instantly plastering with a fake smile.

Carlisle shakes his head as he walks towards the seat in the far left corner of the room and sits down.

"I've been advised to keep an eye on Miss. Nightshade, as you are the only one been accused of this out come" he tells her.

I look at Morgan in disgust when she scoffs and then turns to face me. She smiles a fake smile as she runs as rough hand through my messy hair.

"Can you belief this Lacey, I'm getting blamed for the pain my dear little girl is going through" she tells me.

I quickly reach up and grip her hand, and then pull it away from me head as I look at her with hatred and fury.

"No one calls me _Lacey_ but my parents! No one calls me their _dear little girl_ but my parents! And seen as though your neither of them, you can go shove a dildo up your arse" I tell her with venom in my voice.

Morgan laughs slightly as she takes my free hand in a tight grip and then says "But sweetie. Your parents are dead!".

And that was all she needed to do to make me snap. I was on her in seconds, my hand free from Sirius' and the IV drip was pulled violently from my hand and slammed to the floor as I sent myself and Morgan flying to the floor. I screamed as I grabbed her collar and then slammed her back against the cold hard floor.

I scream again as I pair of strong arms pulls me back. I didn't register whose arms they were, I didn't care. I only cared that the woman on the floor should have been dead. I should have been allowed to kill her, but I knew deep down; my parents wouldn't have wanted me to do that.

"_I should have known he'd have a lackey cleaning his shit up for him!_".

My voice was harsh as I screamed at her. And my temper rose even more as I watched her sit up slowly, her head was bleeding slightly, but it should have been wore. I should have made it worse.

Morgan laughs menacingly, she then spits out a mouth full of blood as she grabs her bag and leaves the room without a single word.

I try desperately to free myself from the arms that are holding me back from hunting her down and killing her. I freeze as I'm suddenly turned around and forced into a deep hug with the owner of the arms.

And that was when I noticed it was Jasper holding me back, and suddenly everything slowed down and all that I was bothered about was the man holding me tightly in his arms. I settled slightly as I forced myself to relax into his hold.

"Lace?".

I look round at the sound of Bella' Swan voice. I smile brightly when I see Bells stood in the door way with none other than Edward Cullen stood behind her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know you had guests already" she says with a guilty look.

I pull back from Jasper slightly, but not enough to leave his hold. I then shake my head as I look up at Jasper.

"No, neither did I" I tell her.

"I can come back later" she tells me.

I pull my eyes from Jasper's and look back at Bella. "You don't have to go Bella".

"Lace is right Miss. Swan, you can stay if you want" Jasper tells her.

I look up at him with a bright smile as I mouth 'Thank you'. I look round when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I smile when I see Sirius stood there.

"I gotta go. I'll be back later" he tells me.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Well, one I have _dinner _plans with Alice. Two, I have some business to take care of" he tells me.

I laugh slightly as I pull away from Jasper and give Sirius a hug. Sirius laughs slightly as he hugs me back. A few seconds later we pull away, Sirius then ruffles my hair with a bright smile.

I swat his hand away as I say "Hay, not the hair".

Sirius does a fake shocked face, and then heads out of the room with another laugh. I chuckle slightly as I turn and watch him go. A few seconds later I look up at Jasper with another bright smile.

"Rest. I'll go see if the nurses will get you something to eat" he tells me.

I nod and then lean up and kiss his lips. A few seconds later we pull away and then Jasper disappears from the room. I look round at Bella to find her now stood by herself, and wearing another guilty look.

"So, you know?" I ask her.

Bella nods as she walks into the room and follows me towards the bed. I sigh as I sit back down on the bed, and lay back slightly. I watch as Bella sits down in the chair next to me.

"So, how did you find out?" she asks.

"Well, I brought an old war book, and it had a picture of Jasper into from the 1860's. I confronted him about it, that's what happened that dinner time. But it wasn't until he came by the house later that night that I found out about the whole vampire thing" I tell her.

Bella smiles as she says "Jacob told me what I needed to know, I figured it out from there on".

"He better be good to you Bells, or I'll hunt him down and _try_ to kill him" I tell her with a bright smile as I pat her hand slightly.

Bella laughs as he nods her head slightly and says "Yeah. I was thinking the same thing about Jasper".

I laugh slightly as I hear this. I look towards the door suddenly when I hear a soft knock. Stood there was Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle smiles as he says "I've come to re-attach your drip Miss. Nightshade".

I nod as I say "Ok. Just, one thing Doc, please don't call me Miss. Nightshade, I prefer Lace, less formal and more practical".

Carlisle nods with a smile as he walks towards me and then begins to re-attach the IV drip to the back of my hand.

* * *

A/N - Again, sorry for been so long updating, hope you enjoyed this chapter though. More chaps up when i get the time, promise. I will forever be thankfully to those that read and review this chapter, so please, please RxR.


	21. Ch 20, Meet And Eat I Mean Greet

.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.

Hay guys, sorry its been so long, but I've started doing a lot more now cos i do it while everyone else is asleep. Any way hope you like this chapter.

As always I don't own anything to do with the Twilight Saga, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. But i wish i did. Please do not sue me.

RXR. RXR.

* * *

.:Chapter Twenty – Meet And Eat... I'm Mean Greet.

I sat quietly in the back of Edward's shiny Volvo, my head resting against Jasper's shoulder as I force myself not to fall asleep. Carlisle had warned me that I would feel weak from coming down off the drug that had been trying to kill my body.

I sigh slightly and curl into Jasper's body even more when I feel him brush my hair back and gently press his cold lips to my forehead.

"You ok, sweet heart?" Jasper asks lightly.

"Yeah. Just sleepy is all" I tell him with a yawn.

There was a sudden jolt from the car as Edward pulled it to a stop. I flinch slightly at jolt, but Jasper gently runs his hand through my hair.

"Sorry" Edward says.

"It's ok" I says as I attempt to snuggle closer to Jasper's hard form.

I shiver in involuntarily when I feel a strong breeze coming from the now open door beside me. I force my eyes open fully, and can't help but smile when I find Sirius waiting there. I sigh as I force myself out of the car, and into the waiting arms of my best friend.

I look round suddenly when a blur passes in the corner of my eye. Alice beams at me from just behind Sirius. I pull back from Big Brother, as I watch her practically bounce on the balls of her feet.

"What's going on?" I ask as I look round at the other, finally noticing that Bells and Edward are gone.

Alice smiles brighter as she steps forward and holds her hands out towards me. "I insisted on having a _small _homecoming for you".

"Ok" I say as I take her hands and let her lead me past Sirius.

I look up slightly, finally taking in the sight of the house that we had come to. It was big, like very big, with a side extension for a garage, and small square patch for the garden, off to the side of the garden was a small seat of stone steps that lead up into the house. It seemed every were I looked there were windows, I noticed thought that the last top section of windows of to my left were draped with thicker curtains, were as all the other were draped with thinner almost see through curtains.

Alice smiles as she pulls me with an energetic bounce in her step as we walk up the steps, and towards the door.

Alice opens the door and then takes me through what I assumed was the main hall way, and straight into the living room. I stop suddenly when I find the Cullen family stood there waiting for us.

I noticed all of them but one, a young women probably in her late 20's with rich caramel hair and golden eyes just like the others, and equally pale skin.

I smile but stay unmoving, it didn't really no what to do, or say. Alice continuously beams at me as she moves around to were Sirius was stood. I look round when Jasper's wraps his arm around my waist.

"You know everybody, but my adoptive mother, Esme" he tells me as he motions towards her.

I smile, cursing myself when I feel a blush rising in my cheeks. I look round when I hear a slight chuckle coming from Edward. I watch as Edward quickly stiffens at the glares that he gets from the others in the room.

"Edward, leave the poor girl alone, she can't help been shy" Esme scolds.

I look down slightly when I feel Esme's eyes looking at me, but after a few seconds I force myself to look up at the woman across from me. Esme smiles brightly as she steps forward, when she reaches me she holds her hand out towards me.

I stiffly shake her hand, with a small nod. "Is there something wrong?".

I shift uncomfortably all the while trying to look any where but at the people stood around me.

"Lace? Are you ok?" Sirius asks.

I look round towards Sirius. He looked back at me with a slightly confused look, and then his now golden eyes shone with understanding.

Sirius nods after a few seconds, and then walks towards me. I shiver at his ice cold touch. His form was hard, but comforting. I close my eyes as he pulls me closer and then a harsh draft rushes across my body, and I find myself sprawled across a large soft bed.

* * *

.:Sirius' POV:.

I run a hand through my hair as I regroup with Alice and her family, except for Edward and Bella. I guess he'd thought it wise to take her away, probably fearing there was gonna be an argument.

I look round at he six people in the living room. I noticed how Jasper had stayed back, I knew he loved her, probably way more than I knew, but he seemed to want to keep his distance, almost as if he was scared Lace suddenly didn't want him.

"What the hell is going on?".

I turn sharply to face the blonde, her eyes seemed to lack feeling, but they almost remind me of Lace's eyes.

"Rose!". There was warning in Emmett's voice, and I could tell he was trying to avoid a violent confrontation.

"Look, Lace doesn't do to well under this sort of pressure. She hasn't been able to since,.. my mom died" I tell them.

"She distrusts parental figures?" Esme asks, her eyes filling with sadness.

I shake my head as I say "No,.. it's just,.. after my mom died, she swear she'd never allow herself to lose some that close again. She basically disowned the idea of having a mother or father again".

I look away from Esme at the hurt that filled her eyes, and instead look towards Jasper.

"It's ok Jasper, I have this feeling that she won't be giving you up so easily. I think, if given the time, she'll get used to the idea of Esme and Carlisle been in her life" I tell him.

Jasper sighs as he looks towards the stairs. I nod as I walk towards him, stopping short when there was only a few feet between us.

"Go on, she'll be waiting for you". Jasper nods and then begins in the direction of the stairs.

"I can trust you, right Jasper?".

I turn slightly to look at Jasper, he was about 10 feet away from me. Jasper turns to faces me as well. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew what I was talking about, and past that I could barely make out the anger at the question even been asked.

"Of course, I'll protect her with my life" he tells me, his hands clench slightly.

I turn fully to face him, a serious look on my face. "Good... cos if you ever hurt her, I'll tear you apart, and I won't care who or what stands in my way!".

Jasper nods in understanding, but I saw no fear in his eyes, I didn't really expect too, but at least now he knew not to hurt my little _sister._ I knew deep down that he never would, not deliberately anyway.

I watch as Jasper turns and walks off towards the steps. I sigh when I feel a soft hand wrap round mine, and I can't help but smile as I look down at Alice.

"You worry about the wrong things" she tells me with a soft smile.

"I knew he'll never hurt her deliberately, but he had to know how much she means too me" I tell her as I brush my thumb across her bottom lip.

I then turn to face Esme and Carlisle. "I'm sorry" I tell them, mostly saying it to Esme.

Esme smiles brightly with a shake off her head. "It's alright. I'll give her all the time she needs".

I nod in appreciation as Alice curls into my side. I sigh as I pull her closer, and just hold her. I was odd that she'd just appeared, but I was glad she had, and I knew I wouldn't ask for it too be changed, not for anything.

I'd never felt anything like this. Alice was my everything now,.. _**she was my future,.. she was mine.**_

* * *

.:Lace's POV:.

I turn away from the large balcony door when I hear a soft tapping against the bedroom door. I smile instantly when I see Jasper standing there, his arms folded behind his back. I quickly make my way towards him, and pull him into a hug. Jasper falters slightly as I wrap my arms round his waist, but he quickly hugs me back, even going as far as too pull me closer to him, all the while making sure not to be too over powering.

Jasper reaches back slightly and pushes the door shut, he then as he turns back to face me softly lifts me up and walks us both towards the bed.

I look up at Jasper, all the while trying to remain calm, but as he slowly laid beside me, and then gently pulled me into his side, I realised that he didn't want me for sex right now, he just wanted to hold me.

I smile as I tuck myself into his side, and place my hand palm down over his heart. My eyes close slightly when he wraps his hand around mine, and tucks my head under his chin.

"You know what upsets me?" I ask as I look up at him.

Jasper looks down at me with confusion written across his pale features. "What?".

I sit up slightly so I can look down at him a bit better, I the flex my fingers across the materiel of his shirt. Jasper sits up after this, worry now playing across his face.

"Not knowing if I set your heart on fire" I tell, my voice dropping slightly as my head looks down at his heart.

Jasper reaches up and gently lifts my face so I'm looking him in the eyes. "Trust me Lace, if my heart could beat, I'd have died the moment I saw you".

I look down at our joined hands, tears begin to prickle in my eyes as I force myself to look at him. Jasper smiles as he brings his other hand up, and wipes away the tears that fall from my eyes. I take a breath as I lean in and kiss him.

Jasper slowly brings his hand up and cups my face, forcing me to slow the kiss down from its heated pace. After a few moments Jasper pulls back, his eyes were closed tight, and his head was tilted away from me slightly.

"I'm sorry" I tell him as I pull back from his hands.

Jasper opens his eyes and turns to look at me, with a shake of his head he says "No. it's not your fault... I just... I crave you so much".

I smile softly as I say "I crave you too... Not the way your craving me right now, but,.. I still crave you".

Jasper chuckles slightly at this as he brushes my hair back. "Your full of amazements, do you know that!" he tells me. "And I'm sorry,.. but I can't be with you that way. I don't know if I'd be able to control myself".

I shake my head in disbelief at what he tells me. "Jasper, do you honestly believe that's what I'm with you for?".

I sigh as I back off the bed and then take a quick look round the room, before finally looking back at Jasper.

"This relationship isn't about sex to me, it's about the love we share" I tell him.

Jasper nods with a small sigh as he stands up and walks towards me. "I'm sorry for saying something so stupid" he says as he looks down at me.

"Jasper, I could honestly not care if I had to wait till I was ninety too make love to you. All I need is this love we share" I tell him as I close the distance between us.

I reach up and place a soft kiss too his lips, electing a small smile to form on his cold, pale lips.

"So,.. so what if I have to wait till I'm old and wrinkle too make love to you, we can wait till whenever we want, cos I've got all the time in the world to waste with you now. And I don't see myself wasting it any other way".

Jasper smiles down at me as he leans down and kisses me. I smile into the kiss at the feelings I feel from the kiss, and of course from the butterflies that were now doing back flips in my stomach.

As we pull back I look up at him in complete awe. Jasper looks at me with raised eyebrows when I suddenly start laughing really hard.

"What's so funny?" he asks, a small smile pulling on his lips.

I pull myself together as I look up at him with a playful smile. "I just realised, I gotta waste some time with Sirius, cos he my big brother, and of course Bells, cos she's like the little sister I never had".

Jasper laughs at this. "And of course, I have to waste some time with your family".

Jasper looks down at me with smile as he says "You can have whatever you want, as long as your happy".

"I am happy. But I want you to be happy too, so I'm gonna get to know your family, even Esme and Carlisle. I already know that Carlisle's a nice guy, and I'm sure Esme's just as nice" I tell him.

Jasper smiles brightly as he pulls me into a hug. "I love you Lacey Nightshade".

I sigh in contentment, a smile beginning to grace my lips as I snuggle closer to his body. "I love you too, Major Whitlock".

* * *

A/N - I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd really love to hear your thoughts on what you think, so please all are welcome to review. More up soon, I promise. Now please go review, please.


	22. Ch 21, Silver Tears

**.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.**

**Hay people, if your reading this then thank you, and I know its be a few months since I uploaded something for this story, and again I'm sorry, but here's another chapter and its longer this time, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**There is a surprise in this chapter, which you will find out when you read it. If you have been to my main page you will know what I'm on about, it has something to do with poll I put up. And thank you to the 2 people who voted on it.**

**As always (yes I know it gets boring, but Jasper keeps reminding me to do it, or I won't get any cookies), but I own nothing, only my own OC'S, but other wise The Twilight Sage and all its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE.**

* * *

.:Chapter Twenty-One – Silver Tears:.

I take a breath as I finish drying off the last plates and then pill it with the others. I dry my hands, and then take the dishes and proceed to make my way towards the cupboards, only to halt suddenly when I find that Jasper is stood behind me, and in the process drop the stack of dishes that were piled in my hands.

I look down at Jasper's hands in amazement when I notice that he'd caught everyone of the dishes that I'd dropped. I sigh in frustration when Jasper turns and puts the plates away.

"Jasper, as wonderful as you are, your gonna have to let me do something sooner or later" I tell him as he walks towards.

"You know very well that Carlisle told you too rest" he tells me as he comes to a stop in front of me.

I sigh as I walk past him. "Yes, over a week and a half ago. And both you and Sirius still won't let be doing anything, that's if you don't count dressing, washing and feeding myself, and going to school".

I jump back slightly when Jasper appears in front of me, a sorry look playing on his face.

"I'm sorry, I've been very overprotective" he tells me, a small smile tracing his lips.

"Overprotective? That's a big understatement, I need to do something, anything, other wise I'm gonna go insane" I say with a heavy sigh.

Jasper nods in understanding, he then holds his hand out as he says "Ok. There was something I wanted to show you anyway".

I smile as I take his hand, and he leads me out towards the back of the house. I looked up at him in confusion when he steps in front of me, and bends slightly.

"What are you doing?".

Jasper looks back at me with a smirk. "I'm gonna show you how I get around".

"I don't do piggy backs!" I tell him.

"Trust me. You'll like this one" he says as he motions for me to climb onto his back.

I groan as I step forward and lift myself up onto his back. "Hold your breath".

I take a quick breath just as Jasper causes us to blur, moving at a speed I didn't even knew existed. I watch in awe as the trees, boulders and rocky earth all blend into one, making it look like a massive painting, what with all the different shades of browns and greens mixing in together.

I close my eyes tightly as I see a tree getting closer to us, only to feel the earth move side ways, the feeling continues as Jasper moves faster through the woods, but my eyes stay closed, as I was starting to feel slightly sick.

I slowly open my left eye when I don't feel the wind ripping through my hair. I look up in awe when I see a house nearly a big a Sirius', with very large open windows, and doors.

"Wow,.. this is,.. wow..". Jasper chuckles slightly from beside me.

After a few moments, Jasper takes hold of my hand, and begins to lead me towards the large doors that decorated the front of the house. I nod in thanks as Jasper holds the door open for me, this was something I felt I'd never get used too.

"So, this is were you live?" I ask as I look back at Jasper.

Jasper nods with a smile, and then interlaces our hands and leads me towards some stairs. I take a deep breath as I squeeze his hand slightly, and follow him up the stairs.

Jasper looks back at me when we reach the top landing. I could tell he was looking for reassurance that it was ok to continue. I nod as I squeeze his hand again and lean up to place a soft kiss against his ever cold lips.

Jasper then turns and leads me towards the door that lead off to the left side of the landing. I look on in awe when he leads me through into the kitchen of the house. I look round quickly when I feel a strong breeze pass through the room.

I smile slightly when I see Emmett and Rosalie. My smile fades slightly when Rosalie glares at me.

"What's going on guys?" Jasper asks as he looks the two over.

"Alice saw that a thunder storm is gonna be here in an hour and a half" Emmett says with a gleeful tone.

I can't help but smile at the bounce that he was doing as he stood there. I look round at Jasper with a questioning look.

"What's all the joy for a thunder storm?" I ask.

"It's the only time we can play baseball" Jasper tells me. "But, I'm not really in the mood for baseball".

I look up at him with shock. "Why? It better not be because of me. Cos if it is, you better start changing your mood. We can always hang out later if you want to go hang with your family".

"Why don't you come with us?" Emmett suddenly asks.

"No! I don't think so!".

I stare up at Jasper with hurt, but instead of frowning I turn to face Emmett with a bright smile as I say "I'm in!".

Jasper looks down at me sharply, but I quickly speak again to stop him from telling me off.

"I'll just have to head home, and change into something more sporty".

I then quickly peck Jasper's cheek, and then make a turn to head back out of the room I'd been lead into, but I stopped almost instantly when a nervous and annoyed sounding Rosalie speaks up.

"Hang on". I stop and turn to face her.

I watch as Emmett tries to nudge her without letting me see. Rosalie takes a breath as she looks at me and smiles slightly.

"I'm sure I have something you can borrow" she tells me.

I smile in thanks as I say "No, its ok, you don't have too. I'll just head back to Sirius' and change. But thank you any way".

Emmett gently nudges Rosalie forward slightly at this. Rosalie continues to smile as she forces herself to walk towards me.

"Please, I insist!" she says as she walks past me.

I look round towards Jasper, only to find he's looking down at the floor, and his fists are clenched. Emmett walks towards me with a smile.

"She won't bite" he tells me with a laugh.

"Thanks" I tell him with a smile.

"No problem Sunshine" he tells me and then quickly leaves the room with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

I take a quick look back at Jasper, only to find he's left the room. I sigh as I turn and quickly follow after Rosalie. I follow behind slowly, not wanting to seem scared or clingy. I stop short when Rosalie walks into a room at the far end of the second floor.

Rosalie stop as she turns to face me. "Come in" she says with a roll of her eyes.

I do as she says, but cautiously. I stop when I'm standing just past the bedroom door, and look around the room. I was in awe straight away, there was a perfectly unique blend of 1920's style and modern day style furniture and decorating.

"Wow!". "What?". I look round quickly when I hear Rosalie's voice.

"Your room, its like, really amazing" I tell her with a smile.

"Umm, thanks, I guess" she says and then returns to looking through her draws.

I shift uncomfortable as I ask "Can I ask you something?".

Rosalie turns to face me, a small pile of clothes bundled in her arms. "I guess.. so".

I smile with a small nod as she walks towards me, and begins holding things from the pile up towards my frame.

"What year were you turned?" I ask slowly.

Rosalie stops and looks at me with a very confused look on her delicate features. "Why do you wanna know? And why haven't you asked Jasper that?".

I gulp slightly but force myself to answer. "Well, I told Jasper that if I ever got curious about his family, I'd ask you all myself. And, you have a nice combination of 1920's décor in here, so I was just wondering if you were born in the 20's or were already turned then".

Rosalie sighs as she says "Your more different than I thought".

"What do you mean?" I ask as I watch her, my eyebrow raised slightly in confusion.

Rosalie laughs slightly as she turns and sits down on the edge of the bed. "You act older than you are".

"I grew up too fast, it happens when you have abuse thrown at you... You should know that" I tell her with a small shrug.

Rosalie looks round quickly at this, a look of anger on her face. "I thought you didn't know anything about me?".

"I don't! But the distrust is always there. Like I can tell that you've been hurt...".

"... I can tell you've been hurt!" she finishes as she looks up at me.

I nod at this as I say "The pain is always there! It doesn't matter if you find true happiness, the pain, the hate, it never truly leaves you".

Rosalie nods as she stands again and tells me "It gets easier".

I smile as I gently pat her upper arm, only to stare in shock when I see a small trail of silver falls from Rosalie's right eye. Rosalie slowly reaches up and whips at the trail, and then look down at her hand.

"Your crying!" I say as I watch yet another silver tear fall.

Rosalie looks at me as she says "This isn't possible. I haven't cried in over 72 years". Rosalie quickly moves past me as she shouts "CARLISLE!".

I look round suddenly when Carlisle appears in the room, only to be followed quickly by the others, except Edward. Sirius and Jasper both make their way towards me. Sirius quickly placed an hand on my shoulder as a look of worry covers his face.

"What happened Rosalie?" Carlisle asks as he steps towards his oldest daughter.

Rosalie looks up at him as she tells him "I have tears!".

"So she didn't hurt you?" Sirius asks me as he looks between us.

"What? No!" I tell him as I look up at him. "We were just talking, and then Rosalie was suddenly had tears falling down her face" I say as they all look at me.

Carlisle takes a unneeded breath as he takes Rosalie's face in his hands and looks close to her eyes. After a few moments he pulls away and then walks towards me.

Carlisle stops in front of me as he says "Can I?".

I nod, and then allow him to reach up and cup my face. I gasp slightly as the coldness of his hands. Carlisle gives me a sorry look, as he continues to looks me over. He gently tilts me head back and then pulls my bottom eye lid down to examine my eye.

"Carlisle... Your crying!" I tell him as I look up at the oldest vampire in the room.

Carlisle quickly pulls away and touches his own face, a look of shock appearing on his face when he whips the tears off his face. I look round suddenly when I hear Jasper take a deep breath. I quickly cover my mouth in shock when I see tears leaving his beautiful golden orbs.

"How is this possible Carlisle?" Emmett asks, tears rolling down his baby face.

I took a quick look round the room, only to find all of them had tears trailing their pale face.

"I'll make a call to Eleazar. Maybe he'll know something" Carlisle tells his family.

Carlisle then turns and leaves the room. I follow quickly behind him, silently thanking him for walking at human speed, and not vampire speed. I stand stock still outside a office like room that Carlisle had entered moments before me.

Carlisle picks up a phone, and dials a number. I watch as he waits for it to be answered by his _friend_. Carlisle looks up at me, a small smile glacéing his pale red lips, and gives a small nod for me to enter.

I nod in thanks as I walk towards his desk. I look round when the others pass by the door, ushered on by Esme. I smile in thanks to her, and she smiles in return.

"Ahh Eleazar, it's Carlisle" he say after a few moments.

I turn to face him. "Yes, I'm fine... Yes, everyone else is doing well too... Yes,..".

I quickly walk round and take the phone from Carlisle, I didn't want to be rude but this was far more important than small talk. I throw Carlisle as sorry look as I place the phone to me ear.

"Hello, Mr. Eleazar is it? My names Lace Nightshade, and I have something I need to ask you" I tell the man on the phone.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was speaking to Carlisle?" the man asks, he sound American but I could detect a slight accent underneath his voice.

"Yes you were, but Carlisle is too kind a man to rush things along, one of his very respectful traits" I tell Eleazar as I throw Carlisle a smile. "But this is very important, other wise I wouldn't be so rude right now" I finish.

"Very well. What is it you wish to ask?" he says.

"I know its impossible for vampires to cry! But is there any way it could ever happen to one?".

"Why would you ask that?" he asks, the concern only slightly evident in his voice.

"Because their crying... And we don't know what to do!" I tell him.

A gasp echoes down the phone, and then the sound of something like books been dropped to the floor. I look towards Carlisle as I bite my lip. I blush when I hear what sounds like swearing coming from Eleazar's end, and then the sound of relief follows.

"I have something that might help, can you please hand me back to Carlisle?" he says.

"Of course" I tell him and then hold the phone out to Carlisle.

Carlisle nods in thanks as he takes the phone back and begins to converse with Eleazar. I watch with anticipation, and prayed it wasn't something bad. I'd never be able to forgive myself if it was something that could cause any of them harm.

After what seems like forever, but was in actual fact only five minutes tops, Carlisle bids Eleazar goodbye, and then hangs the phone up.

Carlisle then looks at me with a smile. "Well, what did he say?".

Carlisle walks round the table and stops in front of me, he smiles as he rubs my shoulders. "Its nothing bad. Now lets go find the others, and then I can tell you all".

I nod as I take a rather deep breath, and then follow Carlisle out of the room. I take a breath as Carlisle leads me through into what I guessed was the main sitting room of the house. Jasper walks towards me as I stand off to the side of the room.

"Please Carlisle, what did he tell you?" I ask, all the while fidgeting with my hands.

"I assure you Lace, it was nothing bad" he tells me with a bright smile.

"Then how are you able to cry? I thought it was impossible?" I ask, panic was beginning to take me over.

Jasper gently beings to rubs circles in the small of my back, helping me calm down, but the panic didn't fully leave. Carlisle continues to smile, obviously trying to reassure me everything was gonna be fine.

"Eleazar told me of one incident he had read about, a basic folk lore in our origins. He told me that a young vampire with the empathic gift, and their human mate who shared the same gift lived together, and that because they both shared the same power, the vampire was able to cry, to feel more human than they were, as was any other vampire around them that they shared a bond of friendship with" he tells me.

I let it all sink in as I look down at my feet. "So, we're like the same ends of a magnet, and our gifts are, pushing against each other, causing those close to us to be effected by power that's coming off us?".

"Yes, I guess you could say that" Carlisle reply's, a smile pulling at his lips.

Sirius smiles as he stands and walks towards me, he pulls me into a deep hug as he says "That's the Lace I know, always giving".

I laugh slightly at this as I hug him back. After a few seconds I pull back and look round at the others, my eyes finally noticing the distant look in Rosalie's eyes.

"So, every one will be ok?" I ask as I look up at Carlisle.

Carlisle nods with a strong smile and says "Yes, it seems we will be".

"Can we go play baseball now?" Emmett asks as he jumps up from his seat. "I mean, now we know everything's gonna be ok and all".

I can't help but laugh at this, and neither could the others. "What about Edward? He's not here, he won't know about whats happened yet".

"It's ok, myself and Carlisle will talk with him" Esme tells me with a bright smile.

Rosalie walks towards, a look of uncertainty on her beautiful pale features, when she reaches me she cautiously lifts her arms and begins to wrap them around my shoulders. I fumble slightly as I awkwardly pat her back. I look round the room at ever one else, in hope that they'd give me some clue as what to do, but they all seemed just as shocked as I felt. Rosalie slowly pulls back from the hug, a very small smile pulling at her plump red lips.

"Thank you" she tells me.

"For what?" I ask her, a look of confusion playing on my face.

"It's be over 70 years since I was able to feel so human. So thank you for helping me be more human" she tells me, tears once again building in her butterscotch orbs.

I smile at her as I reach up and gently use the pad of my thumb to brush her falling tears away. "You don't need me to make you human Rosalie. Your already human enough, every day that you fight to be one, it makes you more human than I am".

Rosalie looks shocked at this, she goes to say something but is cut of by Emmett. "Come on babe, we'll head out now, get everything down at the pitch for the others".

Rosalie nods as Emmett walks towards her, she smiles sadly at me and then walks out of the room. Emmett stop momentarily next to me, a smile on his broad boyish features.

He leans towards me slightly and whispers "Thanks Sunshine". He then softly kisses my cheek before following after his wife.

"Come on Sirius, we'll go help them" Alice says as she curls her hand in his with a bright smile.

Sirius' looks down at her with an equally bright smile as he says "Ok, lets go".

Sirius' pats my shoulder lightly as they pass us by. Jasper looks down at me as he takes my hand and motions from me to follow him. I nod in thanks to Carlisle and Esme, and then allow Jasper to lead me out of the room.

After leading me up the stairs, Jasper leads my down the an hallway on the right on the second floor, a small smile on his lips. I bit my lip as my nerves get the best of me when we stop outside a closed door.

Jasper looks down at me with an encouraging smile as he says "Don't worry, I just want to show you something before me head out".

I nod in response, and then follow him into the room. I look round in awe at the light open space as the door clicks back into the wood. I couldn't help the look of wonder on my face as I noticed that the large back wall was all one big book shelf, and was filled from corner to corner. A large arm chair sat off to the side of the wall, placed close to a cosy looking old-fashioned fireplace, next to the arm chair was an antique style lounger. A large king sized bed was pushed up against the opposite wall, filled with large fluffy looking red and white cushions and a equally fluffy looking red and black duvet.

"Feel free to look around while I look for something" he tells me as he takes my hand and places a chaste kiss against it.

Jasper then turns and walks towards a set of white wood panel doors, upon opening them I realise they lead into a walk in closet. I take a deep breath as I slowly walk towards the book shelves, I tentatively reach out and trace my index finger across the spines.

"Do you need any help?" I call back to Jasper.

"No, I'm fine. But thank you for the offer" he calls back.

I slowly make my way towards the fireplace all the while taking in the many different books that were lined up next to each other. I stop as I reach the large black arm chair, and look down at the book that had been left sitting their by its owner.

I slowly pick the book up as I read the title 'The Once Future King by T. H. White'. I smile slightly as I flick through the pages.

"Have you ever read it?".

I look round suddenly when I hear Jasper's voice, and then quickly put the book back. Jasper frowns slightly at this.

"Lace it's ok, I said you could look around. This is my room, and your welcome any time to see what it holds within its walls" he tells me as he cups the side of my face.

I smile as I lean into the touch, and cup his hand in mine. "I'm sorry, I'm just noticed used to been allowed to look around another person stuff. That's one of the many perks when your raised the way I was".

Another frown draws across Jasper's features as he looks down at me. "Sweetie, you never have to be sorry for things like that. No one deserves that kind of torture, especially not you".

I smile softly at his words, but choose to quickly move things in another direction when I see the pain in his golden orbs, and I couldn't bare to see him in pain, especially not because of me.

"So what did you want to show me?" I ask as I kiss the palm of his hand.

I shiver slightly when Jasper's eyes flash to were his hand and my lips met, and he licks his lips. There was a small flash in his eyes as he stares at his palm, and then directly at my lips.

"Jazz, come on, we have to get going soon or we'll miss the baseball fun" I tell him softly.

Jasper snaps out of it quickly as I speak to him, he then looks me in the eyes as he lifts his other hand slowly, revealing a slightly thick faded gold hoop chain, on the end is a slightly over sized locket, seemingly hand decorated with flourishes and flowers.

I smile softly as I look up at him and say "It's beautiful, is it one of the girls birthdays, maybe I should get them a present too".

Jasper's face brightens at this, causing me to become very confused. "No, its not. It belonged to my mum, she gave it to me as a keep save when she found out I'd joined the army" he tells me.

"She's lucky to have a son who cares enough to keep hold of it after all these years" I tell him.

Jasper smiles brighter at this, he then says "I think, if she was still here, she'd want me to give you it. She always wanted me to give it to the first woman I cared most about".

I falter slightly at this, was he trying to say what I think he was. I felt my legs shake slightly, and the there were what felt like hundreds of butterflies in my stomach all of which were doing back flips.

"Why did you never give it to Alice? I mean, you did love her for a time" I say as I allow him to lead me towards a wall mirror that stood next to the doors of his closet.

Jasper smiles at me in his reflection as he says "Honestly, I did plan on, but the time never felt right. And then after we found Carlisle and the others, we began to drift apart, we were never really a true couple, like I told you before our relationship has always be platonic".

Jasper then lifts the necklace so its not in front of me, and unclasps the hook on the chain. I slowly reach back and pull my hair aside as he brings the cold chain around and then hooks it back up.

I close my eyes when Jasper slowly brushes his finger along my collar bone, sending a small spark rushing through my body. When I open then I look directly at Jasper through the reflection. Jasper continues to keep eye contact with me as he slowly leans down and places a tentative kiss against my collar bone, followed by another and then another.

"Jasper...". It came out as a breathy moan as I try my best to keep my head from rolling back.

"I love you Lace. I'll do anything to keep you safe. I'll do anything just to keep you around me" he tells me softly as he continues to pepper gently kisses across my neck.

I turn quickly and capture his lips in mine, I knew it was dangerous but I needed him to know how much saying those words to me meant. His hand was on the small of my back in a flash pulling me closer, and his other was gently cradling my neck. His hair was soft as I buried my hands deep into the curls that dangled freely, a soft mass of honey golden curls. And his lips were so soft as I pushed our kiss deeper, but just as I start to get into it I find I have to pull back and take a deep breath.

Jasper scrunches his eyes shut as we press our foreheads together. "I love you too".

Jasper's eyes snap open at this, a smile pulling at his deliciously pale lips. I smile as he kisses me this time, but this time it was much slower as Jasper was leading it this time. After a few heavenly moments we both pull back.

"Come on, the others will be getting worried" he tells me softly as he stands up straight.

"Rosalie was gonna borrow me another top, do you think we have enough time to go get one from Sirius'?" I ask as I look up at him.

I take a breath as Jasper suddenly rushes past me with his vampire speed, only to returns moments later, now in a new set of clothes, baseball clothes to be exact. He smiles as he holds a small pile of clothes.

"You can borrow these. You can change in there, I promise I won't peek. If you just leave the clothes your wearing in there, you can pick them up later" he tells me.

I nod in response and take the small pile, I then head into the closest and begin to change. After changing and folding up my own clothes, except my jeans, I turn and look in the mirror that hung in the closest.

I was a loose fitting maroon t-shirt that belonged to Jasper, along with a think cream coloured cardigan and an old brown leather bomber jacket. I take a deep breath of the fabric of the cloths realising instantly they still smelled of Jasper.

I then turn and exit the closet as I begin to pull my hair up into a messy bun, allowing small sections of my hair to fall loose and frame my hair. Jasper smiles as I approach him, a clear look of happiness in his beautiful orbs.

"Come on, we can get there in no time if I take us" he says as he turns and motions for me climb onto his back.

I nod as I grips his shoulders and lift myself up. Jasper smiles back at me as he locks his arms under my body and lifts me slightly higher, he then tells me to chold my breath, which I do, and then suddenly everything becomes a blurred panting again.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll let me know what you think.**

**I had a really hard time writing this chapter when it came to explain why they could suddenly cry, and ever time I wrote something it just didn't seem write, as you can see I eventually stuck with what's in this chapter, but I might try and explain it better in a future chapter.**

**So what did you all think to me putting Eleazar into this chapter, or the make out scene. Let me know what you think, as it will be greatly aprshiated.**

**Thanks for reading, and there will hopefully be another chapter up soon. So please until then review, review, review. Thanks ... MarsPlanetsGirl, aka Emma xx.**


	23. Ch 22, Baseball And Unwanted Players

**.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.**

**Hay people, if your reading this then thank you, and here's another chapter and its longer this time, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Any way, I hope you like this chapter. And just as a little side info, I put in one of my other chapters who I based Sirius' looks off, but since then I realised that as hot as Michael Buble is, his profile doesn't work as well with Avril Lavigne, (who I based Lace's look off), so I choose some I think works well along side her, the guy is called Martin Johnson, and he's in a band called Boys Like Girls, and he's hot.**

**If you like to see a pick of him there is a link on my page that takes you to my deviantART page, where there is a photo I put together for this story. So feel free to take a look.**

**As always (I'm putting this for my cookie rewards, cos I'm a good girl, just ask Jasper, he'll tell you), but I own nothing, only my own OC'S, but other wise The Twilight Sage and all its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE.**

* * *

.:Chapter Twenty-Two – Baseball And Unwanted Players:.

I take a deep breath as Jasper comes to a stop in a large open field where the others were all waiting for us to arrive. I smile as Sirius comes jogging up to us, and grabs my hand softly, it was strange cos I never freaked out when he made a grab for my hand, but I did with nearly everyone else, I was growing used to it when I was around Alice and Jasper.

"Come on, Emmett seems to think your to sweet to give a good hit with a bat" Sirius tells me as he pulls me over to were Emmett was stood.

Emmett crosses his arms over his broad chest as he says "Yeah, prove to me you can hit it a to a descent distance".

I shack my eyes as I take the bat offered to me by Sirius. "Fine, but only to prove I'm not some wimpy human girl".

Emmett laughs as he runs over to Alice, and takes the ball from her, but just as he's about to take a stance Jasper appears next to him with a worried look. Emmett sighs as he looks down at his brother, and then gives him a small nod as he hands him the ball over.

Jasper then takes Emmett's place, and turns towards me. I roll my eyes as I stand directly opposite him, the bat gripped firmly in my hands as I take the proper stance needed for this. I then take a deep through my nose, and let it out through my mouth before nodding towards him.

Jasper nods as he takes an unneeded breath and then throws the ball towards me, surprisingly at human speed and not vampire speed. I pull the bat back, and then swing forward just as the ball reaches me. There's a solid thwack as the ball hits the aluminum bat, and then I watch as the ball flies across the pitch, going as far as the start of the forest that surrounded the open field.

I look up at Emmett when I find him stood in front of me, ball in hand as he looks down at me, a large toothy smile plastered on his face.

"That was awesome!" he tells me as he hands me the ball. "Where'd you learn to hit like that?".

"Our little Lacey here was the best female baseball at our old school, she was offered a scholarship and everything, but she turned it down" Sirius tells him as he throws an arm over my shoulders.

"Why'd you turn it down?" Alice asks as she takes the ball from.

I shrug as I pass the bat over to Carlisle. "I know it seems odd to turn it don, but as much as I love to play baseball I don't want it as a possible job career. I don't want something that I find fun to suddenly turn into something serious. I want a job I can say I love doing, even after doing it for years, a job that draws me in and always keeps me guessing, never leaves me bored" I tell her and the others.

Carlisle and Esme share a look, a look I can't decipher, and then look towards me with bright smiles. I smile back, turning slightly to look up at my Big Brother when Sirius place a soft kiss to the hair line of my head.

I push him away jokingly with a laugh. Sirius laughs as he pretends to stumble back, he then turns to Alice and pulls her into a deep hug. I smile as I watch the two begin to converse, only to be pulled from the sweet sight of them looking all in love when I feel a gently, but firm hand press against my lower back.

"I know I'm gonna sound boring, but please be careful, I don't want you getting hurt again" he tells me, a look of pure love and care in his eyes.

I gently reach up and brush my fingers across his cheek as I say "Major Whitlock, I love you, but you need to stop been so overprotective. I think I get not to be in the way when vampires play such sports. So I'll stand on the side line, and watch as I route for Team Jasper".

Jasper laughs slightly at this, and then places a chaste kiss to my forehead. I smile as I take a deep inhale of his scent when he pulls me into a one armed hug.

"Bella's here" he tells me after a few moments.

I pull back and turn to see Bella and Edward walking towards me. Carlisle, who was currently messing about with Rosalie, stops when he sees his son and walks towards him, as does Esme. I smile when Bella walks towards me.

Bella stops suddenly when she sees Jasper, a uncertain look on her face. I look back at Jasper, a small frown played across his face. I take his hand and place a kiss against the back of it causing Jasper to look down at me.

"It's ok, you won't hurt her, you haven't hurt me have you?".

Jasper nods and then looks towards Bella as he says "It's nice to see you Bella".

"You too Jasper" Bella replies after a few moments of stunned silence.

"Go get ready" I tell Jasper.

Jasper nods and then places a kiss to my forehead again before turning and going to join the others. I look back towards Bella with a smile, to which she smiles back.

"How are you today Baby Bell?" I ask her.

"I'm ok. How are you doing? You look a lot better today" she says as stops next to me.

I nod as I gently pull her into a side hug with one arm and say "I'm fine, lot better now that the weekend is here, and I don't have to listen to Jessica's useless prattle".

Bella laughs at this, and then says "Oh, you left your hoodie round at mine the other night, I'd have brought it with me if I'd have known you were here. I didn't think Jasper or Sirius would let you out yet".

"Yeah, I agreed to come before they could say anything. And I'll just grab it next time I come round if that's ok" I tell her with a small laugh.

Bella nods, and goes to say something but stops when Edward walks up to us. Bella smiles at him, and he smiles back. Edward then looks at me, a small smile on his lips.

"They just told me. Thank you" he says as he looks down at me.

I laugh with a shake of my head and say "No need to thank me Edward. After all it takes two to tango, so if your gonna thank me, you should thank Jasper as well".

Edward turns slightly and looks towards his brother, to which causes Jasper to look back at him momentarily. Edward then turns back to face me, a look of debate in his eyes.

"You need to stop think he's gonna hurt her Edward, cos he's not" I tell him softly.

Edward's eyes snap upwards at that, a look of anger in his eyes. "I don't want an argument ok, I'm just saying what needs to be said. He's not gonna hurt her because he hasn't hurt me. Your all more stronger than you know, cos if you were gonna hurt either of us don't you think you'd have done it by know. You need to start having faith in yourself, and your brother. Your not animals, your not monsters, your just having bumps down the road of being human, and there's nothing wrong with that. You pulled through, you didn't hurt her, so believe that he won't hurt her either. I believe in him, I believe in you, in Sirius, in all of you. So you need to believe too. No go play baseball so Jasper can kick your butt".

The anger leaves his eyes as he looks at me, now instead in just amazement and what seems like understanding. Edward then nods before kiss Bella's cheek, and then turns and joins the others. I feel my cheeks blush when I see the others all staring at me.

Sirius looks at me with pride and then sticks both his thumbs up with a large goofy smile. I shake my head with a laugh. Esme walks towards her, a smile on her ever beautiful features.

"We need an umpire, so Bella if you would?" she says as she places a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Bella pulls back slightly with a nervous look as she says "Why can't Lace do it?".

"Sorry Baby Bell, I would if I could but if been benched for this season. I'm a cheerleader for the day" I tell her with a small encouraging smile, and then gently push her towards Esme.

"She only wants you as an umpire cos she thinks we cheat" Emmett calls out with a crocked grin.

"Oh, I know you cheat!" Esme tells him with a laugh. "Just call em as you see em, Bella" she tells her as she positions her in the right spot.

"Ok" Bella replies with a nervous smile.

Esme then crouches down in front of Bella just as Rosalie takes the first stand for the bating. Alice stands way off as the pitcher. Jasper and Carlisle stand back waiting for their turn at the bating stand.

Across the field Emmett, Edward and Sirius spread out as defence so they can catch the ball. Just then a deep rumble sounds out and seemingly shakes the forest around us.

"It's time" Alice calls out with a happy chime, ball now at the ready.

Alice then moves like a blur, almost to fast to see but I catch enough to see what's going on. The ball fires forward, straight towards Rosalie, who in turn flings the bat forward and collides with the ball, causing a thundering sound to echo out around us.

"Whooo!" I exclaim in amazement as I watch the ball fly off towards the forest.

"Now I see why you need the thunder!" Bella exclaims as she watches closely.

I watch as Edward suddenly disappears after the ball, shooting forward like a rocket, seemingly faster than Jasper. The trees shake slightly as he tares through them after the ball, like a dog after the rabbit at the race tracks.

"That's gotta be a home run right?" Bella asks as she watches Rosalie dash round the pitch.

Esme shakes her head with a small smile as she says "Edward's very fast!".

A look of knowing crosses Jasper's face as he flips and twirls the bat like I imaged he would if he was still a solider on parade with a rifle. I jump back slightly as the ball suddenly comings flying back out of the trees. Esme catches it within a millisecond before Rosalie slides right into the hit the mat for a home run.

"Yer out!" Bella tells her.

"Out! Whoo!" Emmett calls with excitement from across the field.

Rosalie stands up slowly, a look of anger and loathing on her face as she watches Bella.

"Babe, come on, its just a game" he calls back as he sees her actions.

"Nice kitty" I whisper as she passes me by.

Rosalie seems to perk up at this, a small smile pulling at her lips as she looks up at me. I shake my head with a small smile as I watch her. Carlisle pats her back as he walks towards the the hitting mound.

Alice throws the ball again, with the same speed and grace. Carlisle smiles as he hits the ball straight into a drive line, and then shoots forward to the first mat. Almost as if now in slow motion Emmett and Sirius run for the ball, both pushing of the floor to catch it, but at around 15 feet up the collide causing them both to miss the ball.

Edward laughs as he sees this, and quickly retrieves the ball. Emmett jokingly pushes Sirius with a laugh as they both get up. Sirius smiles as he takes he's place again. I whoop in excitement as Jasper steps up to the plate, a look of pure concentration on his face as he waits for Alice to throw the ball.

Alice throws the ball just as Jasper flips the bat, which he catches just in time to swing around and hit the ball straight across the field with one hand. I cover my mouth in shock at this. Emmett runs for the ball, taking a leap and clambering up a tree just in time to catch it, he then lands smoothly and launches the ball back to Alice.

"My monkey man!" Rosalie says as she watches him.

Rosalie bats again, sending the ball just as deep into the forest as she did before. I grip my stomach suddenly as I look out towards the forest, a strange feeling of unease washing over me, like something telling me to run and hide. Like something terrible was coming my way.

My head snaps towards Alice when she suddenly turns in her spot, a worried look pulling at all corners of her petite face.

"Stop!" she calls out.

And then all of a sudden every ones heads, but Bella's snap towards the forest, looks of worry covering their faces. In a second their all rushing back towards the batter's mound.

"They were leaving, and then they heard us" Alice tells the group.

Another pull in my stomach cause me pain, worse than the last pull. And it followed by a nagging sensation in the back of my head.

"Lace? What's wrong?" Sirius asks as he appears at my side.

I look straight towards the head of the family as I say "Don't trust them, the fair skinned one is the leader, not the others".

A look of concern paces around the group, followed by a firm hand on my back. I look up to find Edward, ushering both my and Bella towards the direction of the car he'd arrived in.

"Lets go!" he says.

I stop at this when I feel another pull. "There here!" I tell him in a low whisper.

Edward stops, turning towards the others as he tells us "Get your hairs down!".

We do as were told. "Like that'll help I can smell _her_ from across the field!".

I look towards Rosalie when I hear this, but her eyes are trained directly on Bella. I look round when Jasper appears beside me, worry on his handsome face.

"You both need to be quiet and stand be hind us" he tells us both.

I nod in response, and then grabs Bella's hand as we turn and follow the others. Bella squeezes my hand as we watch three vampires emerge from the trees, and heading directly for us.

Leading at the front was a dark skinned man, with long black dreads and an open dark orange coat with nothing under it. To his right was a woman, a red head with long curls, and a large white fur shrug. To the other side of the front man with a long light brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, and a tight black faded leather jacket.

As the drew closer to us I noticed that they were all barefooted, and had fire red eyes lined with think blackness. I felt Bella shrink back slightly at the sight of them, but as I squeezed her hand in encouragement she straightened up.

They stop a safe distance from us. "I believe this belongs to you" the dark skinned man speaks with a slight accent.

He holds up the baseball, and then tosses it with lighting fast speed, but Carlisle catches it with ease as he looks the three over.

"Thank you" he says politely.

"I am Laurent. And this is Victoria, and James" the man, Laurent tells him.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my family" he replies in kind. "I'm afraid you hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us" he then tells them nicely.

Laurent tilts his head slightly at this. "Our apologies, we didn't realise the territory had been claimed" he tells him.

"Yes well, we maintain a permanent residence near by" he replies.

"Really?" he asks as he momentarily looks towards James.

James doesn't respond to this, instead his eyes are directly on Edward, a look on boredom on his face. Edward keeps his eyes locked on him, a look of disturbance on his face as he keeps eye contact.

"Well, we won't be a problem any more, we were just passing through" he tells Carlisle.

"The humans were tacking us, but we lead them east. You should be safe" Victoria suddenly chimes in, her voice coming off far to gently than it seemed it should for her.

"Excellent" Carlisle responds with a small smile.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asks with a small laugh.

Everyone looks towards Carlisle, all awaiting his decision, but he doesn't make one, he simply keeps eyes contact with Laurent.

"Oh come on, just one game?" he asks kindly.

Carlisle lets out a breath as he says "Sure, why not. A few of us were leaving, you can take their place. We'll bat first".

Carlisle then casts a quick look towards Bella and myself, before looking back at the three vampires in front of him. He then throws the balls towards Laurent, but Victoria catches it just before it reaches Laurent.

"I'm then one with the wicked curve ball" she explains simply.

"Oh, well I think we can handle that" Sirius replies with a cocky grin.

Laughter chimes out from the surrounding vampires as they all spilt of and head for their posts. I gently tug Bella's hand as I reach out and places a firm hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward slowly backs up, all the while his eyes still trained on James. Bella turns slightly as Edward takes her hand, but as she turns a strong gust of wind picks up and blows through Bella's hair.

My eyes widen at this, as do Bella's. "You brought a snack!".

I look round towards the voice, and watch as James moves forward slightly, and then hunches into a crouch, ready to pounce at any minute. I grab Bella, and pull her towards me, making her turn and face away from James as I guard her with my body.

Edward is directly in front of me in a instant, a hand reaching back towards us, and the other out defensively towards James. The others surround us quickly, as Laurent and Victoria do the same for James.

"Your brought a human?" Laurent asks in disbelief.

Sirius, Jasper and Emmett were towards the front, behind them Carlisle's stood next to Edward along with Rosalie and Alice, and Esme had wedge herself between Edward and myself, like a mother would when protecting a child from danger.

"Their with us!" Carlisle proclaims with authority in his voice.

"There's more than one?" Laurent asks as he looks the group over.

I keep my head ducked down as I cover Bella. I know I should have been worried but I wasn't all I could think was _**'Protect Bella'. **_Carlisle doesn't respond to this, instead he just keeps his ground, his eyes never leaving Laurent's form.

"I think its best if you leave!" Carlisle tells them after a few moments.

"I can see the game is over, we'll go now" Laurent responds after a few seconds.

He slowly back up, arms out stretched as if they were white flags of surrender. But James doesn't move, he just keep his eyes locked on Edward.

"James?" he asks.

James responds to this, standing up quickly and turning to follow after the other two. As he walks away he throws an arm over Victoria and looks back towards us with a crocked smirk. After a few moments they disappear within the forest.

"Get them out of here! Go!" Carlisle tells Edward with a stern voice.

I stand straight with Bella, and allow her to go to Edward's side. Jasper appears in front of me after a second, and pulls me into his body, placing a quick kiss to my head.

"Go with Edward, I'll met you back at the house" he tells me.

"No, I'm not gonna leave you. Plus, they didn't seem to think I was human, they thought I was like you" I tell him as I look up at him.

"Why is that?" Emmett asks as he looks at me.

"She doesn't smell human to me either. You smell like,..".

I cut Rosalie off quickly as I hear this. "I smell like Jasper, I'm wearing his clothes. His scent is all over me, therefore my scent isn't getting through".

I then turn to Edward with urgency as I say "What are you still doing here, get her home!".

Edward nods as he grabs Bella's hand and pulls her towards the Jeep. I watch as he gets her in and shuts the door behind her, and then gets in himself. A burst of relief washes over me as I watch him quickly drive away from the field.

I turn back to the others as I take a deep breath and run my fingers through my hair. I stop suddenly when I see a dark figure lurking just behind the first trees of the forest. I stumble backwards slightly as fierce red eyes glare at me.

Panic suddenly sets in as I flicker of recognition hits me as the tall burly figure waves mockingly towards me, and then suddenly disappears from my sight. A firm hand hooks around my upper arm, and I'm turned to face Sirius.

"What did you see?" he asks, urgency in his voice, fear dancing in his golden orbs.

"He's here! He's watching me! He moved like you! Like a vampire!" I tell him, the fear dripping from my voice.

"Hold on, I'm talking you home!" he tells me.

I nod as he suddenly pulls me with lighting quick reflexes onto his back, and then races off. The world around us moving into a massive blur, I look back slightly when I hear twigs snapping, relaxing slightly when I see Jasper and Rosalie following after us.

After a few minutes we pull up outside The Cullen's house. Sirius lets me down and then ushers me quickly into the house, a look of determination on his face.

"Sirius, your hurting me!" I whimper in pain at the hold he has on my arm.

I jump back in shock when Sirius is suddenly pulled from me, and slammed into the nearest wall. A small scream escapes my throat when I see Jasper with his hand curled tightly around his throat.

"She said you were hurting her!" he growls out.

Sirius grips his hand and pulls it from his his throat. Jasper stumbles back as Sirius pivots back and then punches him straight across the face. Within a second Jasper has Sirius in a full nelson.

"You have no idea what's going on you idiot!" Sirius screams at him.

"It still doesn't give you the right to hurt her!" he replies in a calm voice.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I scream at them.

They both turn to face me, well Sirius does his best too. "Let him go!".

Jasper does as I say, and always Sirius to fall to the floor. "We don't need this! I don't need this!".

I turn to walk off only to stop when I see Laurent stood inches from me. Laurent look down at me, his red eyes twinkling with curiosity. Jasper suddenly pulls me behind him as he places himself between me and the other vampire.

"I come to you in peace" he says quickly, hands raised in defence.

Jasper growls deep in the back of his throat at this. "And why should we trust you?".

I sigh in relief when I see Carlisle walking towards us. Laurent looks back towards the older vampire, a pleading look on his face.

"I've come to warn you about the others. I tire of their games. I just wish to help" he tells him.

"He's telling the truth" I tell Carlisle as I feel another pull in my stomach.

Carlisle looks towards me, and the towards Jasper with a questioning look. Jasper nods in response as he stands straight. Carlisle motions for Laurent to follow him. I push forward and grab Laurent's arm quickly, causing him to stop and look down at me.

"How many are in your coven?" I ask.

"Just myself, and the other two you saw with me" he tells me.

"Then the other one is simply following you?" I ask as I release his arm.

"The other one?" he asks, confusion written on his face. "I thought he was with you, after all he was already when we arrived" he says after few moments.

I take a moment to let this sink in. "What can you tell me about him?" I ask after a few seconds.

Laurent tilts his head to the side slightly at this. "From what I've seen, he very old, older than myself, or Carlisle. He's strong, capable of immense speed and power. Oh, and he keeps human company".

I stand in shock at this, trying my best not to freak out or break down. Jasper takes my hand and gently leads me from the room, and leading me into the what I think was the main living room. After getting me to sit down, he kneels in front of me, a worried look on his face.

"What's going on?" he asks me as he brushes my hair out of my face.

I look up at him, my mind still dazed and trying its best to understand everything that had been said. Sirius walks through into the room just at that point.

"Dale's here!" he says for me.

Jasper turns slightly to face him as he asks "Dale? Is that who I think it is?".

"If you think its Lace's uncle, then yeah, it is?" he replies, folding his arms across his chest.

Jasper turns back to face me, a look of anger on his face. I look up at him, fear defiantly evident in my eyes, my vision blurred slightly as I felt the tears well up in them.

"He's gonna kill me. He tried to that night they took me away. He wants the money,.. the farm,.. and me dead" I tell him, tears now falling freely down my face.

"I don't wanna die... I just got my life back... I have so much to do,.. to see... I'm not ready to die yet".

In an instant I'm pulled flush against Jasper's body, one hand cradling my head and the other flat against my back. I grip his t-shirt as tears stream heavily down my face. Sirius stands stock still as tears roll down his face.

I look round suddenly when I see Bella been rushed through the room by Edward, followed quickly by Alice and Emmett. Alice stops in her tracks when she sees Sirius crying, and then walks towards him and pulls him into a hug.

"Lace?" Bella asks when she sees me.

But she has no time to stop as Edward continues to usher her through into another room. I pull back from Jasper when I see the fear, now even more evident in her eyes as she passes by. Jasper wipes the tears from my face as he looks me over.

"I want you to do something for me, both you and Sirius" I tell him.

"I'll do anything for you!" he tells me.

"I want you both to go with Bella, and keep her safe for me" I tell them both.

"I'm not leaving you Lace!" Sirius practically yells at me.

I gently cups Jasper face in my hands as I tell him "You said you'd do anything for me, so please, keep her alive for me. She is one of the most purest souls I have ever had the fortune on knowing, and if she dies, it will kill me. It will hurt me far more that whatever that monster has planned for me. And if you both loved me, you will keep her alive for me".

"But I can't just leave you!" Jasper tells me.

"Yes you can. Because as much as I'm scared, and as much a you think I can deal with this, I can, because I've dealt with it my entire life. I know he won't attack me as long as I stay around any of your scents. He won't chance his own life just to take mine, he's far too prideful for that".

"Jasper, Sirius, its ok. I'll stay with her at all times!".

I look over towards the motherly voice, Esme stood off to the side, the look on her face was one a mother would have if their child was been hurt, and they were going to stop it. I nod in thanks as I stand up.

"We can't leave you,.. I can't leave you" Jasper says as stands as well.

"Yes you can, because you said you'd do anything for me, and this is what I want you to do. So there's no arguing, no debating, if you truly love me, you'll do this one thing for me. Both of you will" I tell him, and then walk through into the room Bella was in.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading, and there will hopefully be another chapter up soon. So please until then review, review, review. Thanks ... MarsPlanetsGirl, aka Emma xx.**


	24. Ch 23, Doing Something Stupid!

**.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.**

**Hello guys and girls, here's another chapter up. As always I hope you enjoy it.**

**So in this chapter you finally get to meet Lace's abusive uncle for the first time (I knew there was a short flash back scene earlier on, but this time it isn't a flash back scene. So it's kinda for the first time).**

**Any way I based his looks of an actor called Michael Bailey Smith, just thought you'd like to know . . . Now comes the bit I know we all hate . . .**

**As I say every time, I owe nothing (if I did there would be more Jasper and Paul scenes), it all belongs to ****Stephanie Meyer... Well beside my own OC characters, but other wise it still all belong to ****Stephanie Meyer . . . SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME. . .**

* * *

.:Chapter Twenty-Three – Doing Something Stupid:.

I sat quietly in the arm chair that Jasper had in his room, the fire was blazing beside me, it calm waves soothed me, and I had to try my best not to fall asleep. It had been two days since the incident with James.

Two days since Alice had taken Bella southwards in an attempt to keep her say, two days since I insisted both the love of my life Jasper, and my best friend and big brother Sirius, to go with them.

It had been two long and gruelling days, and 48 hours without sleep, and even though I was in desperate need of it, I would not allow myself to think of sleep or go to sleep until Jasper, and the others walked through the front door and told me James was gone for good.

Within the first few hours I had insisted on checking in of Charlie, and had regretted it, he had been a mess, all anger and tears. It had taking everything I had to talk him out of going after Bella, and once that was done I had to force him to get some sleep, and only after I told him I'd stay the night if he didn't get some rest did he agree to sleep.

I had spoken to Bella once since she'd gone, only calling to make sure she had got there safe, after which the phone was bombarded with an angry Sirius, and then finally Jasper.

I had asked them to keep me up dated, to which they did I had at least 20 texts telling me what was going on, which I was glad off, as it all kept me awake.

After everyone had left Esme had kept her promise to stay with me, even going as far as to drive me to Charlie's and wait around the corner for me. And I was grateful for the company, but it was hard been around any one when I had so much on my mind.

There had yet to be any sign of Dale showing up, he was probably snooping around close by, just waiting for the right time to pounce, and get what he wanted. But he hadn't had the chance yet, as Esme was always down the hall or in the same room as me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a sudden pull in the pit of my stomach alertedly me that something was wrong. I was up in an instant, and making my way towards the door. As I exited Jasper's room I heard extra voice, and quickly made my way down stares.

"Jasper? Sirius?" I ask as I round the corner into the kitchen.

I stop though when I see Rosalie stood talking with Esme. They both turn to face me when I enter the room, looks of sadness of their faces.

"What happened?" I ask them.

"The tracker changed his course, he's going straight for Bella" Rosalie tells me.

I take a step back as I let what she's told me sink in. A sudden bang from the door makes me jump, and I turn towards the doorway of the kitchen.

"It's just Carlisle, and the others. Their leaving now to get Bella" Esme tells me.

I nod in understanding, and then turn back to face them. "You should go hunt Esme, I've got it covered here" Rosalie says.

After a breath look between the two Esme nods, and then looks towards me. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Rose won't let anything happen to you".

"It's ok. You need your strength" I tell her.

Esme nods as she walks towards me and pulls me into a soft hug. I hug back slightly, and then pull back and watch as she leaves the house. I then turn towards Rosalie, a small smile on my face.

"You look like you could use a bath" I say.

"Yeah, but it can wait" she tells me.

"No, go get a bath. I'm just gonna get quick snack and go back to Jasper's room. You can check on me afterwards, I'll be fine" I tell her as walk towards the cupboards.

"Ok, but I'll be quick" she tells me, and then disappears.

I wait a few seconds, and then turn and grab the keys that were laid on counter top, and make my way quickly and quietly down towards the garage. Once there I quickly get into the Jeep, and start it up, and then pull out of the garage. Emmett was gonna kill me for stealing his Jeep!

I stare ahead of the road as I drive. The pulling feeling in my stomach hadn't eased when I found out about Bella and the Tracker, James. Instead it just got more intense, it was a wonder I could hide it that well from Esme and Rosalie.

My stomach was now yelling at me to driver faster towards my destination, The Swan resident. The pulling sensation wasn't warning me about Bella, it was warning me about Charlie, and I knew I had to do something. I couldn't just sit back and let him get hurt, cos it would kill Bella if anything happened to her father.

After a good, fast fifteenth minute drive I pulled into the driveway of The Swan house. After turning the car off, I jump out and make my way towards the front door. I stop though when I reach the door and find that it's slightly ajar.

I slowly reach out and push the door open, and enter the house. My eyes widen when I see that the house is in a slight mess. I walk slowly towards the kitchen, but find nothing but pots and pans laid scattered on the floor. I then make my way threw into the back living room, making sure to keep alert for any sudden noise or movement.

The house was dark, but I knew instantly that the dark shape on the floor was Charlie, all thought no leaving me I rush towards him, falling to my knees when I reach him, and slowly turn him over. I check for a pulse, or any sign of broken bones or cuts, only to find he perfectly fine. I take a deep breath of relief at this as I stand up slowly.

I stop suddenly though when I feel something breath right down my neck. My eyes widen when a large, pale hand grips my should, it was human strength they used but it still hurt.

"Welcome home, Lacey!" a deep voice says.

I shiver involuntarily when the hand slowly moves down my back, and then around my waist before stopping on my belly. A deep chuckle sounds out, and I close my eyes in response. Cold, hard lips trace suddenly find my shoulder and trace the bone line, all the way up to curved section of my neck.

"I knew you'd come back here, after all you can't help trying to protect people" he says as he pulls his lips back but not his head. "It's a shame you never could protect yourself though!".

Another chuckle, and I'm balling my fists. I know now why I never stood a chance against him, and I knew better than to try anything but comply with him know that I did know what he was. I'm turned suddenly on the spot, and forced to face the owner of the voice.

A hand clamps around my jaw, the other almost tenderly pushing my hair out of my face. "I have so much planned for you Lacey. After all, you let another man touch you, and your body isn't yours to give away".

I freeze at this. "I'm not yours to own!" I tell him definitely.

A sigh, followed swiftly by a hard, human strengthened slap across the face. And then I'm falling, just barley missing Charlie as I hit the floor. I scramble backwards quickly, trying to ignore the pain in my face, and knowing that a bruise was already forming.

He turns towards me, talking a step into the light that filtered through from the moon outside. Dale hadn't changed, not at all, except his eyes, instead of the cold brown ones I was so used to been there (obviously contacts now that I thought back), there were now two bulging red eyes.

Two sets of the deepest, darkest red I'd ever seen, rimmed with the darkest black to match. "Your mother said the same thing, and my Ameria too! You always want some else, but the truth is, you'll always belong to me!" he growls out.

His hand in round my throat in an instant, and I'm picked off the floor like a child would a rag doll. "Now let me show you why!".

I stare wide eyed as he suddenly grips the side of my waist and squeezes. A sickening crack sounds out, followed by another and another. A scream escapes my lips, but his hand around my throat closes it off as he pins my up against the nearest wall. With a snarl he lifts me furtherer up, my head almost touching the roof, and then buries his face in my bruising side, were I was certain he had broken at least three of my ribs.

I clamp my mouth shut when I feel a sharp pinch in my skin. After only seconds I'm dropped to the floor in a hep, landing heavily on my feet, causing my left leg to give out under me and twist my ankle in an angle it shouldn't go. I look up expecting to find Dale stood there, but instead I find an empty space.

"Lace?" a voice calls out.

I look round towards the voice, just as Rosalie and Esme rush into the room. Esme is by my side in an instant, a look of anger and relief on her face. Rosalie hangs back, a pain stricken look on her youthful face.

"What were you thinking?" she practically yells at me, but the concern was evident in her voice.

"I had a bad feeling, and I just had to make sure he was ok" I tell her. "Charlie can't know, we have to make it look like he got drunk and passed out, or something".

Rosalie nods as he says "I'll take care of it".

"Rosalie, don't blame yourself. This was my fault, not yours" I tell her.

Rosalie pauses slightly at this, and then says "I think Esme should get you home, and make sure your alright".

I sigh but give a nod in response, and allow Esme to help me up. Pain suddenly shuts through my body, but I force it down as I limp towards the Jeep, they didn't need to see or know I was in pain. I was suddenly glad I was good at hiding things.

* * *

Once we reached the house Esme helped me limp upstairs to Jasper's room. After insisting I was ok, she left me to clean up and change. But not before insisting on making me something to eat for after wards.

I hadn't told them off my side, I didn't need them to worry or feel any more guilt, as this wasn't their fault, it was mine. I had gone out alone, I had put myself in danger. But most importantly I had lied to both of them. But I had to make sure Charlie was ok.

I grimaced at the sigh of my stomach as I looked at myself in the wall mirror in Jasper's closet. There was a large purplish black bruise with yellow patches around it forming heavily where he had practically crushed my ribs. I gingerly touch my side and winced at the pain. As I ran my fingers gently along the battered skin in felt it, indent markings on my skin.

I look down at my fingers as I pulled them away, there was no blood. I flinch suddenly as I feel a bout of pain shout through me, my arms instinctively wrapping around my waist even though it did know good to me, in actual fact it just hurt my side as I tried to breath through the pain. I look round suddenly when I hear alight tapping on the bedroom door. I quickly pull on a loose fitting shirt that Esme had brought me from my bedroom at Sirius', and then exit the closet.

"Come in" I call out as I slowly lower myself down onto the bed.

The door opens slowly, and the Rosalie pops her head through the gap, upon seeing I'm descant she fully enters the room, a small tray in her hands as she makes her way towards me.

"Esme insisted I bring you this" she tells me as she places it down on the beside table.

"Thank you Rosalie" I tell her with a strong smile.

Rosalie turns to look at me, relieving a look of disappointment and anger in her eyes. "Tell me what's bothering you?" I ask her.

Rosalie clenches her fists as she looks at me, the anger even more evident. "I thought you were smarter than that!" she tells me. "Don't you care that he could have killed you? Do you have any idea what that would have done to Jasper? To Sirius?".

"Rosalie, I admire you, I really do. Your a strong, independent woman. But right no, I don't care about what you think of me, or about what I did!" I tell her.

Rosalie looks at me with fury in her ever golden eyes, her fist clenching even harder into balls.

"I would have done the something for you, for anyone of you, hell, for any one I care about. I've never been one to just sit by and let some get hurt, especially not when I feel I can do something to stop it!" I tell her, all the while trying my best to hide that I was in pain.

"I may dislike that my brothers are with humans, but this family can't lose either of you, it'll destroy us" she says, her voice more calm now.

I stand slowly and walk towards her. "Look, I understand what your saying, but I'm not about to change who I am. And you off all people should understand that. Now I'm not gonna do anything stupid again, not unless I have to!".

"I understand, I really do. But like Carlisle said, your apart of this family, so I can't let anything happen to you" she tells me, a small smile tugging at her pale red lips. "But that doesn't mean I want you here, not when you can both have normal, human lives".

I tentatively reach out and places a hand against her right shoulder as I say "You don't have to worry, cos if there's one thing I always wanted is a normal human life. I want grow old, I want to paint, or write even, or maybe play the piano professionally. I want a farm house, with a white picket fence by 28, four kids by the age of thirty-five; two of each".

Rosalie looks straight at me, tears in her eyes as she says "I envy you, both you and Bella. All those possibility's you have, I wish I could have them too... If you really want that future, you can't be with Jasper".

"I understand that if I want that dream to become a reality, then someday I'm gonna have to leave him. But right now I'm young, and I'm helplessly, and hopelessly in love with someone who actually loves me back. So let me have these years, let me be stupid and reckless, let me get lost on a road trip, let me dance in the rain at 3 in the morning, let me get drunk and get arrested for doing illegal stuff. Let me scream, and shout, and argue, laugh and cry with all the people I care for. Let me fight, and fail at things only to pick myself back up and try again. But first, let me be a stupid, pathetic teenager with high hopes, and then I'll go off, and I'll have that white picket fence future for both of us" I tell her, a smile pulling at my lips, but at the same time tears well up in m eyes.

Rosalie nods, and then suddenly pulls me into a tight hug. I flinch but fight it down as best as I can, after all I'd just got her to stop feeling guilty, and I didn't want her to start up again.

"You can do all of that, as long as you stay human, as long as you grow old. This isn't a life I want you to have, I wouldn't wish this on any one. It's a curse, not a gift" she says as we hug.

After a few minutes she pulls back, silver tears falling freely down her face, but a smile was gracing her lips as she looks at me.

I smile back at her as I say "Now, I'm gonna have my supper and then go to sleep. If that's ok with you?".

Rosalie laughs as this and then says "Yeah, you do that. I'll check on you in a few hours".

I nod In response and watches as she turns and heads towards the door, but she stops when as she takes hold of the door handle. Rosalie turns back slightly to looks at me.

"I don't know if Jasper told you, but a vampire's teeth are venomous, and the venom makes you one of us. Its a three day course of pure pain, and agony. So if your every bitten by one of us, pray they drain you, cos if not, the venom will change you, it'll take away your live. That was the main reason I was angry with you, I feared you'd get bit, and end up been one of us" she tells me.

"Well you don't need to worry, you and Esme got there in time to save me. No bite marks, so no venom. I'm a hundred percent human" I tell her with a smile.

Rosalie nods with a smile and then leaves the room. After a good few minutes I stand and make my way back into the closet. I slowly lift my stop back up, taking in the sight of my waist before slowly feeling the bruise. I freeze when I brush my fingers across the indents that had been made.

I wonder instantly why I wasn't in pain like Rosalie said I should be, but again I wasn't sure if he'd actually bit me or just fooled me into believing he had. If he hadn't I would be fine, but then again if he had, he hadn't bit me for long, only a matter of seconds, so I doubted there was any venom in my system at all. After all I was in no pain, well my ribs killed and my ankle hurt like hell, but other wise I seemed fine.

I pull my shirt down, and walk back out of the closet, only to stumble slightly when a fire builds in my side, and tears its way across my stomach, but just as I think its gonna get worse it disappears like as if it was never there.

I stand slowly and make my way over to the bed, and lay down as I pull the cover over me. I hoped that going to sleep would stop me from having such thoughts, and worries. I also hoped I would walk up feeling much better, and not like I wanted to pass out or be sick.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll let me know what you think.**

**And can you let me know if i should bring Morgan back as a vampire and have her killed, or should I let her live, so she can go on to help Victoria in New Moon and Eclipse. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading, and there will hopefully be another chapter up soon. So please until then review, review, review. Thanks ... MarsPlanetsGirl, aka Emma xx.**


	25. Ch 24, That One Human Experience

**.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.**

**Hello guys and girls, here's another chapter up. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**It's finally here people, the sex scene between Jasper and Lace. I don't think its very good, but who know you might like it.**

**As always, I owe nothing (if I did Seth and Leah would have found their imprints), it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer... Well beside my own OC characters, but other wise it still all belong toStephanie Meyer . . . SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME. . .**

* * *

.:Chapter Twenty-Four – That One Human Experience:.

I slept for the next two days, obviously needing the rest, and was only ever disturbed when Esme and Rosalie wanted to make sure I was ok. But still after two days worth of rest there was no sign of this _stomach bug_ letting up, and I would be constantly woken up every few hours by a sharp burning pain.

On the third evening I woke with a small yawn and a big stretch. My back arching completely off the bed slightly, only for me to regret moving when a pulse of pain shots through my body, but I quickly pushed it down when I noticed something wasn't right in the room.

I turned slowly in the bed, stopping suddenly when I see a hard, firm looking back. The male was wearing only a pair of jeans, and towel drying their hair. I sit up quickly as I take in their form, finally taking in the honey blonde hair that were underneath the towel.

"Jasper?" I ask slowly.

Jasper turns to face me as he throws the towel towards his laundry basket. A smile pulls at my lips as tears begin to fall from my eyes. I stand quickly and run towards him, when I reach him I practically launch myself into his body and wrap my arms around his neck.

Jasper catches me easily, his arms instantly holding me firmly against his body as he lifts me slightly. Pain shots through my body as he holds me close to him, but I fight it down, not wanting anything to get in the way of Jasper been back.

"Your ok?" I ask, the question sounding stupid as it left my mouth, but I didn't care.

Jasper allows me to pull back slightly, even allowing me back on my own to feet. I stare up at him in awe and wonder. He'd only been away for about four days but it still felt like years, and I'd missed him like hell.

"They told me what you did! How could you put your life in danger like that?" he says as he looks down at me.

"I did what I had to Jasper, to keep someone alive. I couldn't have lived with that kind of guilt if he'd been killed, and I'd done nothing to stop it. And it would have killed Bella if anything happened to him, so I did what I had to do" I tell him with a sigh.

I wait patiently for him to respond, but as the seconds tick by he says nothing and stays stock still as he looks down at me. I sigh as I begin to slowly pull away, only to be pulled back gently and kissed with so much fiery passion.

As he kisses me, all I can think is _**'don't let it end, just go all the way now'.**_ But just as I get control of my motor functions back, he pulls away and rests his head against mind. I reach up and tenderly thread my fingers through his damp tangles as I look up at him.

"Sirius knew why you'd done it, as soon as he was told he was smiling like an idiot and saying how proud of you he was" he says softly, a small smile pulling at his lips.

I laugh slightly at this causing the pain to come back again, only to disappear moments later. "He's my big brother, I'd be surprised if he didn't know... How's Bella."

"She's doing well, she's home resting" he tells me.

"And James? He's gone? For good?" I ask as I pull back slightly to look up at him better.

"Yes, everything's fine. In fact everything is so fine that, Sirius and Alice are out on an officially first date" he says with a soft chuckle.

"Good, I'm happy for them" I tell him.

Jasper smiles in response, and I can't help but smile back. After a few moments I quickly surge up and pull Jasper into a kiss. It was hot and messy, but his lips tasted so sweet, and all I wanted to do was drink them in, and taste them forever.

My hands thread further into his golden locks as I pull him closer, pressing my body firmly up against his. Jasper's hands find my waist, and with a gentle squeeze he pull away from my lips, and pushes my body away from his.

"Lace, please..." he gasps out, his eyes screwed shut as he tries to control himself.

I gently lift his head up, and force him to look at me. "Jasper, I know I said I could wait, but over the last few days all I could think was _**'What if something happens to you, and I never got to be with you. What if I never got to give myself to you'.**_ I want you Major Whitlock, so, so much. I want to show you how much I love you".

Jasper eyes widen, and his nostrils flare at this. "But I don't know if I can control myself!".

"You'll never know until you try. And I believe in you any way, so that's all that matters" I tell him as I brush his hair out of his eyes.

There's a moments pause, and then suddenly I'm been lifted by two strong, firm hands cupping my bum. I wrap my legs around his waist as I begin to kiss him again, this time taking it much slower as I pour all my passion and love into it.

I brace my right hand just below his right shoulder, and the other returns to his hair. Jasper deepens the kiss as he walks us back towards the bed, once there he lays me down gently, his left hand now gently placed along the small of my back, while his right hand slowly pushes up my oversized nightshirt.

I moan softly against his lips as he brushes gentle fingers along my stomach, he then slowly moves his hand up he easily flicks the buttons open. I pull away from the kiss as the shirt ends fall open across my stomach and look down between us.

Jasper's hand stops at this, his hands inches away from where a bruise should have been. As the realisation hits me I quickly force it down and look back up at Jasper.

"We don't have to do this" he tells me, but I could hear the slight strain in his voice.

"No! I'm just,.. I'm nervous. I mean its my..." I falter when I realise the words I was going to say weren't true at all.

Jasper's lips are suddenly on mine, and I'm more than grateful that he's know how to take my mind off of those things.

"Well, lets make your first time count" he tells me as he pulls away from the kiss slightly.

I smile up at him as he says this, and then pull him back down, capturing his lips in mine as I reach down between us, and cup his man hood through his jeans. I blush slightly when I feel it straining against the tight fabric, but I force it back as Jasper reaches my last button and then pushes the thin fabric back. Jasper pulls away from the kiss and look down at my chest, his hand gently brushing over my boobs, and I was suddenly glad that I had not only warn underwear to bed, but was also wearing one of my more better sets of underwear. A breath moan escapes my lips at the continuous gentle touches that Jasper was giving me.

A breath catches in my throat when he leans down and begins to kiss my chest, talking his time in placing feather light kiss all across my boobs, and then finally moving downwards. Hands stroke down my sides as he continues to kiss my stomach, and then on down my inner thighs. I had to admit I was slightly taken back, I didn't expect Jasper to be into teasing, let alone someone who was willing to go down there, but then again he'd probably done it a hundred times before.

I lean up on my elbows, and watch as Jasper hooks his fingers under my lace briefs. Once they were down he drops them to the floor, and then looks back up at me before hooking his arms around the undersides of my legs, and pulls me towards him. I throw my head back when he suddenly leans forwards fully and swipes his tongue across my folds. A mischievous look fills his eyes as he looks down at me, and then he leans in again only this time he doesn't pull back. His tongue darts out, gently but firmly licking at my folds.

I bite my fist as he continues to do this, trying my best from shouting out at the pleasure that was running through my body. But just as it starts to get really good he pulls away, making sure to whip his mouth with the back of his hand. Jasper leans down after this and pull me into another deep kiss. I quickly pull my nightshirt and bra off as we kiss, and then reach down between us again, my fingers finding the button of his jeans and popping it open easily. A sigh of relief falls from Jasper's mouth at this, and then he's kicking his legs free.

I take a quickly look between us as he does this, only to find he's going commando. I blush at the sight of this, but as Jasper kisses along my jaw line, and up towards my ear any embarrassment leaves me quickly. A low throaty growl leaves Jasper as I take him in my hand, and tentatively give him a stroke. Upon seeing his reaction I gain some more courage and do it again, a loose but firm hold on his length. I look up in to his face as I do this, and instantly our eyes lock onto each other.

After a few more strokes I can feel ever line and ridge that ran along his length, which wasn't small at all. Jasper keeps his eyes locked with mine as he reaches between us, and takes hold of himself. I move to allow him in between my legs. My hands hold onto his arms as he slowly guides himself into me. I gasp at the feel of him stretching my walls, but I encourage him to keep going, and he does until he's completely inside me. Once all the way in, Jasper moves so he's holding himself up with his arms, his hands gripping the bed sheet as he tried his best not to move. I smile up at him as I give him the go ahead to move.

A moan escapes my lips as he slowly beings to moves, pumping in and out at a steady pace, and I could see he was trying his hardest not to lose control. I reach up and thread my fingers through his hair causing a deep moan to rise up from his throat.

"I love you Jasper" I tell him, my breath now slightly heavier.

"I love you too Lacey" he tells me, and then leans down and captures my lips with his.

Another moan, this one much loader and greedily swallowed by Jasper as we kissed. My hands found his chest, it was cold and hard, but every time his lower abdomen brushed against mine he got a few brief seconds of heat. My fingers splayed along his sides as I felt a pressure building in the pit of my stomach.

"Jasper,.. please,.." I whimper.

Jasper complies with this and moves his hips a bit faster, causing the pressure to increase until the pressure in my stomach explodes, and I find myself clinging to Jasper as the shakes of my first orgasm rocks my body. Jasper kisses my forehead as he helps my come down from my high. After a few seconds Jasper pulls back into a kneeling position, and then pulls me up till I pushed flush against his body. Jasper then sits back, causing him to go deeper into me. I press the heels of my feet into the mattress behind his back and begin to rock my hips forward in a gentle, steady motion, and soon get into a good rhythm.

Jasper pulls me as close as he can, one hand placed on my back, the other cupping the back of my neck. His eyes seem to look deep into my soul as he watches me move against him, his breathing was raspy even though he didn't need it, but I was glad I had some effect on him. As the rhythm builds, he begins to push up every time I push down causing a deeper thrust. He pulls back slightly, but continues to keep the rhythm as he leans down and sucks one of my hard nipples into his mouth.

I gasp as he does this causing my thrusts to speed up slightly. "I'm close..".

I barely get the words out before I'm gently pushes back and Jasper is leaning back over me, and brings my legs to rest on his shoulders, he then begins to thrust with more speed as he drives deeper into me. His lips capture mine again, but he's pulling away from the after a few minutes, and looking straight into my eyes. Another orgasm hits me, causing wave upon wave of pleasure to rock my body. Jasper gasps above me, his whole body tightening as he looks down at me. He pumps into me a few mores times before pulling out and falling on the bed beside me.

Jasper then wraps his arm around my shoulder, and pulls me into him. I sigh as I let the calming pleasure wash over me, but it doesn't last long as the pain from before comes back, ruining any chance of bliss I still wanted to feel. I lean up on my arm as few moments later, and lazily trace patterns over Jasper well formed torso. Jasper lays with one arm still stretched out where I had been laid and the other tucked behind his head, his eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful, like in that moment he was able to sleep.

"Tell me what your think about?" I ask as I watch him.

"Of how perfect my life is right now" he says as he opens his eyes and looks right at me, he then reaches out and cups my cheek. "What about you?" he asks softly.

About how much I love you, and how I never want it to end" I tell him, and then stop tracing patterns and la my hand over his heart.

Jasper removes his hand from my face and instead takes hold of the hand I'd placed on his chest, he then leans up on the same hands elbow as he looks deep into my eyes.

"I don't want it to end either, but I could never make you what I am" he tells me, his voice seeming to shake slightly.

"That's ok, I mean, I don't wanna be a vampire" I tell him as I brush his curls from his face. "what I guess I;m trying to say is,.. I want a big, normal, human life, I want kids, and a farm with a white picket fence in Houston, and if that means one day I have to leave you, and Sirius, and this life behind, then, I guess I'll deal with that when the time comes... But right now, at this moment in time, I don't want this chapter in my life to ever end,.. right now I just want you, and I don't want to give that up".

I smile when Jasper cups my face with both hands and pulls me into a kiss as he lays me down, and leans over me. I cover his hands with mine as I kiss back. After a few blissful moments he pulls back, and brushes his nose against mine, causing a very girly giggle to escape my mouth.

"You can have whatever you want. I'm just glad I got to spend all this time with you" he tells me, a stray tear falling free and splashing my face.

Jasper gently whips it from my face with the pad of his thumb, and places a kiss to my lips, he then pulls away and gets out of the bed. I turn to face him as I pull the cover over me. Jasper then turns back to face me.

"I'm gonna go run a bath for you, and while you relax I'll make you something to eat" he tells me with a smile.

"My hero" I say as I look up at him.

Jasper laughs slightly and then kisses me again, after this he grabs his jeans and pulls them on before he disappears into the bathroom. A few minutes later he comes back out and holds his hand out for me.

I take it, and allow him to pull me up, but make sure to wrap the bed sheet around me before allowing to lead me into the bathroom. I was happy Jasper didn't say anything about my sudden embarrassment, because I really didn't know why I was suddenly feeling like that, I mean we had just made love, so I shouldn't feel like this, but I did.

I gasp in shock when I find that Jasper had not only lit a few candles, but had also but bubble bath in the water for me. I turn to face him, one hand gripping the sheet, and the other curling around his shoulders.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever!" I tell him, a twinge of pain rushing up my back.

"Well you deserve it!" he says, and then place a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you, you know that right?" I ask as I look up at him.

Jasper looks down at me with awe in his beautiful eyes. "I know you do. And I love you too, way more than I could ever begin to explain" he says softly, and then finishes with a tender kiss to my lips. I sigh as we pull away, and then with a nod Jasper turns and leaves the room. I close my eyes for a brief moment as another bout of pain burns through me, but like all the other I do my best to fight it down. I let the sheet drop to the floor and make my way over to the bath, once I'd got in I allow myself relax as best as I could.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading if you did, and there will be another chapter up soon. So please until then review, review, review. Thanks ... MarsPlanetsGirl, aka Emma xx.**


	26. Ch 25, White Hot Pain!

**.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.**

**Hello guys and girls, here's another chapter up. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**This chapter was so hard for me to write, but I did it any way, even though it made me want to scream as loud as I can. Any way I like how i did this chapter in the end, and I hope you do too. I did my best after all.**

**As always, I owe nothing (if I did Charlie Swan would have defiantly got with Sue Clearwater), it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer... Well beside my own OC characters, but other wise it still all belong toStephanie Meyer . . . SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME . . .**

* * *

**.:Chapter Twenty-Five - White Hot Pain:.**

I woke to the an ache deep in the pit of my stomach, but unlike the other moments of pain I'd had this one didn't pass after a few moments. I grown in pain as I sit up, and throw the quilt off me as I place my feet on the floor. I look around the room suddenly when Jasper doesn't appear at the sound of me waking up, but he's not there, instead laid on the beside table was a piece of folded paper, with my name written on one of the folds in Jasper hand writing.

I stand slowly as I retrieve the paper, and open it;

_**My dearest Lacey, I've gone hunting with Carlisle and Esme. Sirius and Alice are over at your house. I have asked Edward to watch you till Rosalie and Emmett return from their own hunting. Please eat something, and I'll see you when I return. All my love, now and forever, Jasper.**_

I smile as I read this, and then with a grimace I turn and walk towards the door. I walk with caution down the steps towards the kitchen, keeping my eyes and ears open for any sudden movement or noises. But this doesn't work very well when I turn towards the kitchen door and jump in complete panic when I hit a hard body. I slow my breathing down when I find its only Edward standing there.

"I'm sorry" he says as he watches me, confusion in his eyes.

"No, its ok, just next time, don't sneak up on me" I tell him with a small laugh.

"I won't, promise" he tells me, a small smile pulling at his lips. "So what are you doing out of bed at this time?" he asks.

I shake my head with a laugh as I walk past him, and head through into the kitchen. "I'm getting something to eat. If that's ok with you of course?".

Edward laughs slightly as he follow me, which cause me to laugh as well. Upon reaching the side board in the kitchen I grab a bowl from the drying rack, and the box of Frosties that was on the side, after filling the bowl I turn and head to the fridge.

A sudden burst of pain ploughs throughout my body; much more violent than the rest I'd dealt with, and it was followed quickly by another burst, and another. I felt my knees go from under me as the pain continued, this time not stopping only growing more and more intense. My vision blurred as I hit the floor, my hands reaching up and clawing at my stomach where the pain burnt the most. I felt a cold patch to the side of my head, but the burning sensation soon put it out. A noise hit me, and it sounded like bees buzzing in my ear, but I tried my best to focus of the noise.

A hard shake rocked my body, and I felt a sharp spike of pain run through my shoulder, only to be put out by the searing pain that burnt me to the core. The cold returned briefly as something grab my hand, and I clamped onto whatever it was hard. A blur appeared in my line of sight, and as I tired to focus it became clearer. I knew the face looking down at me, but the name escaped my mind. A shrill noise meet my ears, clearing the buzzing noise that came with every sound.

"Lace?" a voice shouted. "What's going on? What's wrong with you?".

As the voice shouted, a flash of images shoot through my head as the pain increased; a body, a hand, a face... anger built in me as I suddenly remembered what had happened. My grip tightened around the the thing I held, _**'Edward's hand',**_ I told myself as I tried to fight the pain. But the more I tired to fight it, the more it burnt its way though my body. I knew now why the pain was there, I should have know when it started that I wouldn't escape this the way I hoped I would.

"LACE?" the voice shouted again.

**'Edward'** I reminded myself, and it was his hand I was holding onto. "_**Don't... lea.. ve..**_" I managed to spit out.

"What happened to you?" he shouts as he looks down at me.

I scream as my body arches off the floor, and I feel myself kick backwards with my heels. I pulled at whatever skin I could get to, trying to pull it from my body in hopes the burning would stop, but the skin felt tight against me, like dried out leather, it was hard to tell what it felt like when all I could feel was the pain that racked my body.

"_**Bit!.. Dale!..**_" I screamed at him. "_**IT.. HUR.. TS!..**_".

"I'm so sorry, I don't no what to do!" he tells me, his voice trembling.

"_**Do.. n't... lea.. ve... Me!... I'm Sca.. red**_!" I scream as the pain burns white hot inside me.

There was a sudden sense of panic, and my heart jumped at the sound of more voices. It all seemed to happen in a blur, like it had only taken place within a couple of seconds for all those voice to have arrived, but there was some sense of reality in the back of my mind that told me it wasn't happening like that. It was how my mind was working right no, everything else was moving faster, but everything that I was going through was ten times too slow. I could vaguely hear more shouting, and with that the pain increased from just knowing they were arguing when I needed them there for me.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could hear them yelling at each other. I didn't want this, none of them should have been fitting, not now, I needed all of them right now... Please don't argue... please... I was aware of the hand I was holding trying to pull away, and I did all I could to hold on. It stopped a few moments later, and then I felt weightless, but that only increased the pain. I felt my body arch, only to feel hard steel pressing back at me that was surrounded by cold.

I welcomed the cold, even though it was gone within seconds, as the pain bursts white hot deep inside of me, and all across my body.

* * *

**.:Sirius' POV:.**

I sigh as I stand under the spray of the water in my shower. I'd never been more happy than I was right now; I had my best friend, a woman who I not only loved but loved me back, and a new family that I cared for. I didn't ever think I'd be able to falling in love, let alone trust someone as easily as I did with Alice. She was everything to me, and even though I feared that it wouldn't last I knew deep down that I'd anything to keep her in my life.

As with Lace, I was just glad I could still have my best friend and little sister in my life, I couldn't imagen it without her, we'd always been together through thick and thin. And right now she needed me more than ever. But Alice had told me that taking a little time off after the whole thing with Bella was something we needed, and I figured it wouldn't hurt. After all I knew that Lace and Bella would want some time alone with the men they loved.

I was proud of Lace after I found out she'd stud up to her _uncle, _if you could call him that, when she went to check of Chief Swan. Don't get me wrong I was concerned that she might get hurt, but I knew it was something she needed to do, she'd never been one to let other people get hurt if she knew she could help them, that was one of the many reason I admired her.

I look back slightly when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I smile when I see Alice stood there, staring up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers.

"Penny for your thoughts" she says with a smile.

I turn to face her, and bring my arms around her small frame. "I was just thinking about how much I love my life right now" I tell her.

I then take her face in my hands and pull her into a deep, passion filled kiss. Alice smiles into the kiss as she presses herself up against my body. Her arms snake around my neck as I lift her up, and she wraps her legs around my waist. I let out a frustrated growl when I hear my phone ringing from the bedroom. Alice smiles at me as she unwraps herself from me.

"You shoulder answer that, it could be important" she says, and then place a quick kiss to my chest.

With a heavy sigh I get out of the shower, and wrap a towel loosely around my waist as I head into the through into my bedroom. I growl in the back of my throat when I see it's Edward whose calling me.

"This better be good Captain Forehead?" I snap at him as I answer the call.

"_It's Lace..._".

That was all I heard, it was all I had to hear, because the second he said that I had hung up the phone and was dressed within a minute. I look round suddenly when I hear movement beside me, and find Alice fully dressed, a worried look on her face.

"Is it bad?" I ask her.

Alice looks at me with tear filled eye, and with a stiffness to her whole body she nods. With that where both flying out of the house, and heading straight for Carlisle's house. Within seconds we were pulling to a quick stop in the kitchen. My anger boils in me when I see Edward crouched over Lace, who was writhing in pain, her eyes glazed over with tears, her hand clenched tight with the older vampires iron hand. A brutal scream tears from her throat as she arches off the floor, her hand reaching up to claw at her face.

"_**What the hell have you done?**_" I seethe as I look at the two.

Alice is quickly pushing me back as I make a lunge for Edward, who in turn glares at me, only to turn back to look at Lace with distraught eyes.

"_I did nothing you idiot!_" he snaps at me.

"_**Watch your fucking tongue!**_" I snarl at him as I make another lunge for him.

With one hard shove Alice in pushing me back, her force momentarily stunning me, but it leaves quickly as I look down at her, the obvious look of anger written on my face.

"He's right, it wasn't him!" she tells me as she tries to remain calm. "And fighting Edward will do nothing to help her. She need us,.. you too be strong for her right now!".

I felt my knees give way beneath me, my hands latching instantly on to Alice's hips as I Beg "Tell me this is a nightmare? Tell me I'm gonna wake up, and this be won't be happening?".

Her hand is in my hair, trying her best to calm me, but there was a tremor in her movements, like she was close to breaking. "I wish I could, but we don't sleep, so we don't dream,.. so we don't have nightmares".

Her voice broke at that, causing her shake beneath my hands as hard sobs rack her body. My hands clench tighter onto her hips, but she makes no complaints of pain, and neither does she move from my fierce hold.

"Carlisle? Esme? We're home?".

I look round slightly at the sound of Rosalie's voice, and approaching feet. But my eyes soon find the form of Lace, her body still convulsing at the pain her body was in.

"Guys what's going on?" Rosalie asks as she and Emmett enter the kitchen. "_Lace?_".

I watch as she throws herself towards Lace, her knees hitting the kitchen floor hard, her hands gripping her head as lightly as possible, she attempts to move her head trying her best to get Lace too look at her, but Lace only convulses more.

"_**DON'T TOUCH HER!**_" I yell as I lunge for her.

A large arm stops me just seconds before reaching her, and pulls me back. I try my best to fight to large mass that I knew was Emmett, but I knew deep down I was gonna loose, especially in my current state. Hard, furious eyes lock with mine, but as she goes to speak the sound of more feet reach my ears.

"What is going on in here?" Esme's angry voice shouts at us.

"_Lacey?_". Jasper face falls as his eyes fall upon Lace's form.

Lace's body arches again, seeming to respond to his voice, another scream rips itself from her throat, and her hand clenches harder around Edward's hand. Carlisle is by her side in seconds, gently pushing Rosalie from her current spot.

"When did this start?" he asks, trying to sound calm, but the worry was evidently there.

"An hour after you left?" Edward replies. "We were the only two here Carlisle!".

I freeze at his words, and try to let them sink in. Another scream, this time much louder than the others. I look towards Alice, remember she had said Edward hadn't done this, so if no one else was her but him at the time this started; **_That only meant one thing!_** A sudden thought hits me, and I notice Edward look back towards me from his spot, and then towards Alice.

"What did she show you Alice?" I ask as I look towards my lover.

All eyes turn to Alice, her form quivering from the sobs that still fell from her. "She's been lying to us all,.. even to herself" she speaks quietly.

Jasper's fists clench as he listens, his eyes once again on Lace's form, but within a second he's turning and punching a hole in the wall right beside him. A soft hand wraps around his wrist, and then Esme's pulling him into her arms. Sadness and anger clouding her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asks as he lets me go.

"It happened when she went to Charlie's... She figured he'd either tricked her into believing he'd bitten her, or not bitten her long enough to get the venom into her system. She didn't know any better about it. No one told her it was that easy" she tells us.

Alice looks towards me, her frame only shaking harder as she does. "It's been working her system for days, but she's been fighting it off".

"She didn't want this live, so no wonder she fought it!" Rosalie says, her voice shaking.

I pull Alice into my arms, my mind still reeling from all of this. I didn't want to believe that this was happening, but I knew it was, and there was nothing any of us could do.

_**"Do what you did with Bella!".**_

I look straight towards Jasper as he speaks, his voice strained with anger and demand. He was looking straight at Carlisle, his eyes pleading with the head of the coven to save his mate, his lover.

"I'm sorry son, the venom is too far deep! All we can do now is make her as comfortable as possible" he replies, defeat written on his face.

Jasper's face falls at this, his eyes now sullen as tears begin to fall down his face. "**_But she doesn't want this!_**" he yells.

"But she wouldn't want you acting like this either!" Esme tells him, a gently hand on his shoulder.

Silence falls at this, only to be broken by another brutal scream from Lace, but this time a scream to '_**MAKE IT STOP**_.'. I clench my fist as I hear this, my heart dropping as I watch my best friend, and little sister claw at herself in pain.

"We should move her" Emmett says after a few moments as at the same time he moves towards her.

Carlisle nods at this, and then motions for Edward to let go of her hand. Edward does as told, but as he begins to pull his hand free Lace latches onto his hand with even more force, and for a brief moment there was a look of fear on Edward's face as he looked down at their inter joined hands. He tries again, but with no luck, it only causes her to squeeze harder. Jasper takes a small step towards Edward, his face pleading as he looks down at his brother.

"Edward, I know you want to get to Bella, but please, hold her hand through this. You were there when she went under, she's telling us she wants you there when she wakes up" he tells him.

Edward looks towards Jasper, a looking of disbelief at his words, but it soon replaced by understanding. Edward nods in response, and then motions for Emmett to help him with Lace.

"Where should we take her?" Emmett asks as he lifts her up.

"It's best she wakes up in familiar surroundings, so I think Jasper'S room would be best" Carlisle responds.

With a nod Emmett exits the room, Edward right beside him. Carlisle and Esme follow after them, leaving myself, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie in the kitchen with no idea what to do. Jasper looks towards the kitchen door with distraught eyes, his hands once again clenching.

"Jasper, why don't you come with me to get clothes for Lace?" Rosalie asks as she walks towards the once again broken solider.

Jasper slowly nods his head at this, but makes no move to leave. "Alice, I think you and Sirius should go tell Bella about this. She'll want to know why Edward won't be round for a while".

I nod as I look down at Alice, her golden eyes filled with tears. Alice doesn't reply, she just turns and walks out of the kitchen at human speed. With a heavy sigh I whip my face free of tears as best as I can, and follow after her.

* * *

I stood frozen off to the side, Bella sat with Alice on her bed. Chief Swan was working late tonight, so we were lucky in a way. I didn't seem to hear what Alice was saying to Bella, but the sight of Bella breaking down on the bed in a mass of tears told me that she now knew of Lace's fate. The heartbreaking sobs continued, her face buried in her duvet as Alice tired her best to explain the situation to her. It was hard seeing Bella like this, she normal seemed so strong, but it seemed things like this always find a way to make us weak, no matter what.

We stayed with Bella until her dad got back, at which time Alice told him a decent enough white lie about Lace getting into an accident which had left her in a critical condition. He bought it, sending his best wishes to Lace, even telling us to let him know if there was anything he could do for her.

I thanked him, and then took me leave. Bella had asked Alice to stay with her the night, and I told her it was ok, and that Bella could use the company, other wise she'd just let herself worry to much. I returned to the Cullen house hold, finding Lace to be no better. She was as comfy as they could get her though, Rosalie and Esme had even managed to clean her up, and put her in some clean clothes.

Carlisle and Esme had called a tense meeting with our wolf neighbours, having too tell them what happened. A guy called Sam, and an elder called Billy had come forth and listened to Carlisle, talking in the info of what had gone on with Lace. After hours of negotiating, it seemed they were willing to believe him about the whole situation. It was some kind of luck as Esme had told us. She was right, we were lucky they hadn't broken the treaty, and started telling people.

But even then Lace showed no sign of pulling through yet, and then the minutes soon turned into hours, the hours into a day, one day into two. It was on the third day when myself, and Jasper where pacing out side the door for the thousandth time that things really started to change. It was around 2 o'clock, Emmett was lent against the wall across from Jasper's room, Rosalie had stayed with Edward in the room. After much discussion we'd agreed too many people around Lace when she woke up would over whelm her, so only Edward and Rosalie had stayed with her.

Both myself, and Jasper were finding it hard to look at Lace, I think we both shared the same thought; _**We'd let her down.**_ Esme had been doing her best to prepare for Lace when she woke up, even going as far as to get rid of all human food, knowing it would upset her, and she'd covered most mirrors, as we all knew she'd just mash them when she saw her new reflection.

Esme had also hiding as many easily breakable things as she could without it been to obvious. We had also agreed that with the exception of Edward that we should all be there for her first hunt, just in case something went wrong or _the bastard that had caused this showed up!_ The screams had stopped about eight of so hours earlier, Carlisle telling us it was a sign it was all closing to an end. Her heart beat could no longer be heard unless you where in the room with her, and I could only imagen what she looked like now.

A sudden bang echoes from within the room quickly followed by a scream of pure pain, but not pain like been tortured, pain like heartache, and that only told me one thing; _**She was awake!**_

Within an instant myself and Jasper where right in front of the door, but Emmett had gripped both our arms, and was doing his best to hold us back. With a heavy sigh a moved back, knowing it was the right thing to do for Lace's sake. I turn quickly when the bedroom door is thrown open.

I stand stock still as I take a deep breath when I see Lace standing their, in all her pale porcelain skin, golden white hair and red eyes glory. She was utterly breath taking, her cheeks were more defined, and her lips fuller with a soft pale reddish-pink colour to them. Her body glowing with so much beauty that she even gave Rosalie a run for her money. Her now big red eyes rimmed with black held sadness and rage in them as she looked between the three of us. Her eyes finally choosing to stay on Jasper's form.

She instantly seemed ok upon looking at him, and I knew then that know matter what she was gonna pull through because she had him.

* * *

**A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading if you did, and there will be another chapter up soon. So please until then review, review, review. Thanks ... MarsPlanetsGirl, aka Emma xx.**


	27. Ch 26, Don't Let Me Get Me!

**.:Twilight Series - Nightshade's Hale:.**

**Hello guys and girls, here's another chapter up. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**This chapter contains a sex scene, and I'm actually proud of this one more than the other one I did.**

**As always, I owe nothing, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer... Well beside my own OC characters, but other wise it still all belong to Stephanie Meyer . . . SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME . . .**

* * *

**.:Chapter Twenty-Six – Don't Let Me Get Me! - Lace's POV:.**

What seemed like years later the pain seemed to slow, I was still aware of the other presences, even though there weren't as many, I knew that there was someone there with me at all times. The hand I held, Edward's I had continuously reminded myself, was still there with me, clenched tightly in my vice like grip.

I was aware of voice, an angel like voice that sound so familiar, but every time I tried to put a name to that voice I would get so close and the forget. I was more aware now that the pain was slowing as it was now becoming more of a dull throb, rather than a white hot searing pain.

I don't know when the haze finally left, or nor when the pain fully stopped, but when I finally realised it had everything was clearer,.. crisper than it had been before. I felt the hand wrapped in mine loosen as I stared up at the familiar ceiling.

With a blink I was looking at the owner, Edward, whose posture straightened out quickly when he saw me looking at him.

"Your awake?" he asks slowly.

In another blink I'm sat up, my eyes quickly adjusting to the billions of bright, unknown colours in the room. A sharp shadow falls over me, and I find myself looking up at a woman I swore I knew.

"Rosalie?" I ask slowly.

I flinch slightly at the sound that passes my lips, it sounded like softer, almost like what I'd imagen honey would sound like if it made a noise, and instantly I could feel my anger rising. Images flashes through my mind, bringing back all the memories of what had happened to me.

My anger grew more, my free fist clenching in my lap. I look down as I force my hand to unclench, and take a long look at the sight before me. It was white, like shined and smoothed marble, my nails longer and finer, even rounding at the tips like dagger ends.

I glance up again at the sound of my name. Rosalie half smiles at me, her golden eyes shining with sadness as she looks down at me, her hand reaches out towards me in a comforting gesture.

"How do you feel?" she asks gently as she watches me, her hand finally resting on my shoulder.

I look towards her hand momentarily, and then down at the hand that was still encircled in my other hand. With slow movements I gently pull my hand from Edward's as I look up at him. His hair was brighter now, showing off all the different tones of bronze, and his eyes like Rosalie's were brighter, though at the same time they had a slight darkness to them.

"I feel..." I begin as I slowly stand, the texture of the carpet beneath my feet was amazing as I did so. ".. I can't,.. explain it".

I turn back to face Edward, my movements still seeming to fast for my to fully understand. "Thank you Edward,.. for holding my hand, through the pain".

Edward nods slightly as he says "Anything for family".

His voice was even higher now, sounding smoother and softer. With a small smile I turn and look towards the wall mirror that stood beside the bedroom door. I didn't want to face my reflection, but I knew I had to, and again within a blink of an eye I was stood in front of the reflecting glass frame.

I sudden wave of sadness hits me as I look at myself, the rest of my skin colour matched the colour of my hands, but patches seemed to shine from the direction of the lighting, the red of the dress I had been put in seemed to bring out the sharpness of the skin colour, it even helped amplify my breasts.

My cheekbones were a little more prominent, having taken away the slight roundness that had given me a slight baby look before. My lips were fuller, helping point out the reddish-pink tint of them. My hair seemed longer, though I highly doubted it was, but it was definitely brighter than before, now looking golden white. And finally my eyes, no longer the pale green I was accustomed too, they were now a very deep set of red, lined with thick black.

A wave of anger comes over me at the sight of my eyes, out of all the things I was unhappy with it was my eyes that really made me unhappy, no angry. I figured I would have golden eyes, not the eyes that would remind me of the monster that did this to me.

In another burst of anger I grip the mirror with a scream, only for it to fall in shards around my feet. I look down at my hands again, only to find glass resting against my skin as if it was paper. Upon seeing this, I squeeze my hands around the pieces, only to watch as the glass crumbles as if it was a biscuit in a child's hands.

I turn and head for the door, only to find I'm already there and pulling it open. I hear Rosalie protest behind me, but I don't listen, instead I fling the door open. My eyes quickly find Sirius standing in the hallway, he seemed to look scared at the sight of me, and then a small smile comes over his face.

Emmett stood to the side of him, his larger arms tense as if he was ready to attack. Beside Emmett was the man I most wanted to see, Jasper.

Jasper seemed tired as he watched me, his eyes scanning every inch of me as if looking for some kind of problem. His eyes, like the others were brighter, but again darker, his skin seemed whiter, along which I could make out ragged silver lines that resembled that of teeth marks. His golden hair was much brighter, but seemed to give off different shades of gold that I'd never seen before, and if possible I could make out nearly every curl on his head.

"Jasper?" I ask as I look into his eyes.

I close my eyes as I suddenly find myself pulled flush against his body, his arms wrap firmly around me as he holds me close. I take a deep breath as I take in his scent, it was the same as it had been before, nothing had changed it was just that now everything was amplified.

I pull back to look at him after a few moments, as I do I cup his face in my hands, making sure to take extra care after what had happened to the mirror.

"I thought you'd left me" I tell him, my voice cracking slightly.

"I could never do that to you. Never!" he responds, a firm undertone lining his voice as he spoke.

"Where were you? I needed you, and you weren't there" I tell him, a stray tear ran down my face as I look at him.

Jasper reaches up and gently brushes stray strands of hair from my face as he says "I wanted to, I did, but we all felt it was best that we not crowd you when you came too. And you also refused to let go of Edward's hand, Carlisle believes its because subconsciously you feared you'd lose yourself if you let go. As well as myself and Sirius finding it unbearable to see you in such pain".

"We may not have been right next to you, but we were with you every step of the way".

I look round towards Sirius, his eyes were shining with relief as he looks at me. It was strange looking at him as now I could make out the under tones of lighter brown in his dark hair. I take a deep breath as I Sirius suddenly steps forward and pulls me into a deep hug, his form was hard, though now like Jasper I could feel nearly every inch of hardened skin as he held me.

I look up towards the bedroom door when I hear foot steps, I pull away from Sirius and reach out towards Edward as he exits the room. My hand curls around his wrist just as he turns to leave. Edward stops as he turns to look at me, his face seeming worried as he watches me.

"Tell Bella,.. tell her I'll see her soon. Don't tell her how long that may be, but let her know that, when I'm ready, I'll go straight to her" I tell him.

Edward turns fully to face me, his face softening as he looks at me. "That could be a long while. You know that, right?".

I nod in response as I say "I know. Nothing ever comes easy, but, I want her to know, I'm not gonna forget her".

"I'll let her know" he says and then turns and walks off.

I nod as I watch him turn and leave the hallway in a blur, well now a distinct line almost like a smudge picture. I turn back to face Jasper when I feel him reach up and cup the back of my head in soothing circles.

"Come, Esme and Carlisle are waiting for us" he says as looks at me.

I nod as I reach down and take hold of his hand. Jasper nods and then leads the way, following after Sirius and Rosalie. Emmett was behind us as we made our way to find Carlisle and Esme. I look round quickly when I find were stood in the living room mere seconds later.

I look away in embarrassment as soon as my eyes find Esme and Carlisle waiting for us, small smiles on their face as they stood together. A soft hand against my chin causes me to look up to find a smiling Esme.

Esme nods as she brings her arms around my shoulders and pulls me into a deep hug, and I can't help the wave of relief that comes over me as I hug her back.

A strong wave of hunger comes over me when Carlisle walks towards us, and lays his hand against my shoulder in a comforting manor, and I can't help the way I sniff his hand.

"What is that smell?" I ask, my mouth watering slightly at the sweet scent. "It's smells amazing, like... candy".

My eyes snap up to meet Carlisle's as I take a step back and say "It's blood isn't it?".

Carlisle nods as he says "Yes. I'm around blood most of the time, so its no wonder you smell it on me".

A burning sensation began to build in the back of my throat, and had it not been for Jasper's hand curling around mine, I feared I might have attacked Carlisle, even though a voice in the back of my mind reasoned that he held nothing that would soothing the burning that filled my throat.

"I think its time" Emmett says behind me.

I turn to face him as I ask "Time for what?".

"Your first hunt" he tells him, a smile coming over his face.

* * *

I stood between Jasper and Sirius, my eyes moving rapidly across the mountain pass as I tried to catch everything that made the slightest noise.

Emmett and Carlisle stood up front, both crouched slightly as they waited to show me what I needed to do. Alice stood with Rosalie and Esme off to the side.

My hears twitched when I heard a branch snap off to my right, and on instinct I was off, moving like a blur through the trees, my eyes instantly finding the source of the nose to be deer. I leaped at the very last second, sending myself and the deer rolling.

I sank my teeth into its neck as we stilled among the grass, one hand holding its head, the other pressed against it stomach. The burning in my throat soothed at the blood of the animal beneath me slide from its neck straight to my mouth.

I lifted my head slowly as I felt the blood running into my mouth stops. My eyes land on Jasper and the others, all stood with wide eyes. I gently reach out and close the deer's eyes, and then stand slowly.

"I'm sorry" I tell them. "I don't know what came over me".

Jasper appears in front of me within seconds, his hand reaching up and wiping at the corner of my lips with his thumb, he then presses his thumb to my mouth and gently parts my lips with it. I close my eyes as I suck gently at the flesh.

When I open my eyes I notice the others aren't there any more, leaving just myself and Jasper along in the clearing. He pulls his thumb from my mouth, making a slightly popping noise as he does, and then grips the back of my neck gently.

He leads me backwards, his eyes locked with mine, and we only stop when my back hits a tree. His mouth crushes down against mine as soon as we hit the tree, his hand pulling my up onto my tip toes for a better angel, his other hand kneedling my waist the the soft fabric of the dress I wore.

I slowly raise my hands and rest them against his hips, the fabric of his jeans felt amazing against my grip. His mouth moves from my own, and on down my jaw nipping gently as he went, and onto my throat. His lips were soft against my flesh, his teeth adding a slight roughness to his movements as he nipped and like at my skin.

"Jasper..." I let out in a breathy moan.

Jasper pulls back, his blonde curls hanging in his face slightly giving his lust filled eyes a hint of darkness as he looks at me. I melt at the intensity in them, and can't help but lean back up and captured his lips with mine.

His hands reach down and cup the backs of my legs, he then lifts me, my legs instantly wrap around his waist as he pushes me back into the tree more. My fingers find his belt buckle, and with fast actions I undo it, and throw it across the woods, only to recognising the distant sound of it hitting something with a heavy crashing sounds.

My fingers quickly undo the button of his jeans, followed quickly by his zipper. Another moan leaves me when I feel Jasper attach his mouth to my boob, his tongue working wonders on my nipple. My back arches off the tree when he uses one of his hands to stock me over the thin cloth of my panties.

Jasper hooks one finger under the strap of the fabric and pulls, tearing it away quickly. I push at his jeans, making the fabric fall around his ankles, and then pull his hips closer to mine. His eyes lock with mine as he takes hold of himself and pushes himself into my core.

I gasp at the feeling of being stretched by him, my hands find perches on his shoulders as he begins to rock his hip up to meet my own. His left hand grips my waist, as his right hand presses against the tree behind us.

My legs tighten around his waist, the leather of my boots most definitely rubbing against his lower back as he trust into me. His mouth finds mine again, his teeth pulling gently at my bottom lip as he picks up his pace.

My hand finds his that's pressed against the tree, our fingers interlacing even at the awkward angle. Our mouths find echo other again, my hand against his shoulder squeezing slightly as his paced picked up again, causing the feeling of pressure to build.

"Jasper,.. please.. I can... feel it..." I manage to get out before my head rolls back and hits the tree with a heavy thud.

Jasper moves even faster, his rhythm becoming more erratic as his hold on my waist became strong, and both our hands pushed at the bark of the tree, causing it to crack against the pressure. My legs tremble as I feel the pressure getting more intense.

A voice in the back of my head told me that at the speed and strength he was using as he trust into me that I should have been in a heap broken and bruised but I forced it back, I didn't want anything to ruin the moment that was happening between us.

My body trembled as he thrust again, and pushed me right over the edge, my scream echoing through the forest around us, his movements slowed a few trust later, his head now resting in the crock of my neck as he breathed hard against my skin.

My breathing even out a few minutes later as I twirled the hair at the back of Jasper's neck, my cheek resting against the head as he held me.

Jasper lifts his head to look at me, a smile on his face as he did. I can't help but smile back as I pull him into a much softer kiss, and slowly uncurl my legs from his waist.

"So you do still want me!" I whisper to myself, forgetting that he could hear me.

Jasper frowns as he pulls back, quickly pulling up his jeans as he looks at me. "Why would I not want you?".

I freeze at this, the realisation that he'd heard me hitting me quickly, and I can't help but look away in embarrassment. "Because I'm not human".

His hands cup my face, forcing me to look at him as he says "Whether your human, vampire, or worm, I will always want you. I know its upsetting, but look at the good side, we can be together forever now".

I can't help the smile that comes over me as I cup his hands, and press my forehead to his. A deep laugh suddenly echoes out around us. I pull back at the sound, my eyes instantly going wide when I see the dark form of Dale stood across the clearing of the woods.

"I warned you Lacey!" he chuckles darkly. "Your mine! And only mine!".

* * *

**A/N - BTW, I'm gonna start putting up the links to my Polyvore site, where you can see what Lace is wearing in some of the chapters, so just check out my profile page, and you'll find the links.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading if you did, and there will be another chapter up soon. So please until then review, review, review. Thanks ... MarsPlanetsGirl, aka Emma xx.**


End file.
